Under His Wing
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol/OC —"I am your world, darling. Until the end of time. There is no room for anyone else." She was a tiny thing when he found her, squirming in a pool of her parent's blood. Blood that he had shed with laughter. She had the most vibrant eyes he'd ever seen. Innocent eyes. He didn't know why he took her. But what he did know was that he would never let her go.
1. take me back to the night we met

**A/N _Hey!_** _This is my new story and i'm not sure how I came up with this. I was in the middle of writing the new chapter for 'My Other Half' when this idea popped into my head. I just started writing then this came of it. I'm not sure if i'll continue it because it all depends on how you react to this. I was kind of nervous on posting it because i've never done anything like this before. If you would like to see a modern day picture of Kalia, there's a link_ _on_ _my profile._

 _If you don't like the idea or hate it, **don't** leave a review because it's not fair to hate on something that i'm warning you about. I find it childish and it's not helpful to the author that takes the time to write something only for someone to be cruel. If you do somehow like this and would like to see more, **please leave a review.** Like I said, continuing this is based off whether anyone actually leaves a review._

 _If this isn't your type of thing turn back. If it is please carry on reading._

* * *

 **Under His Wing**

 **.**

 _Holdin' me closer, 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 **.**

 **Venice—1371**

" **DEMON! Yo-You are a demon from hell itself."**

Eyes wide with horror and fear, Mary shuffled back as the 'creature', she had previously screamed at released a sound that resembled a lot like laughter. The darkness engulfed her, the only light being the thunder outside every few seconds. Her body shook as she walked backwards, jumping at each sound that hit her ears. She turned around when she thought that she felt something warm near her ear, but came in contact with nothing. Mary swallowed thickly, more tears filling her blue eyes as her heart thumped against her ribcage. She held her torn dress to her, wincing when the wound on her neck continued to ache and drip blood. She stood in the darkness of her small cottage, hugging herself as she prayed to the powers above.

But when she heard a snarling sound, Mary knew that it was doing her no good.

The powers above hadn't been doing her any good all night. Her village her been celebrating the coming of the new year when, all of a sudden, they had been under attack. Mary had hid in her cottage and had been forced to listen while her friends had been slaughtered. Their pleads, their cries for help would be something that she would never forget. She had tried to be as quiet as she could, but it had done nothing for her because she had been found only moments after her friend nearby had been tortured and killed.

"Pl-Please. Don't harm me. I will give you all I have. It is not much, but _please_ do not harm me. I beg of you."

Mary flinched when she felt cold fingers run along her bare collarbone and moving to the curve of her neck. Lips brushed her ear and another laugh came from the figure now standing behind her. It's free arm locked around her, pulling her close, and Mary bit her lip to stop fresh tears from running down her cheeks.

"You are a smart girl. You should know better than to ask a favour from the devil himself. He cannot be trusted."

At a loss for words, Mary could do nothing but beg." _Please._ I will do anything you ask. All I ask in return that you do not harm me."

"You have already taken everything from us."Mary whispered, refusing to look at the body of her husband, her _slaughtered_ husband at her feet. She could see flashes of him due to the thunder."Show mercy. I beg you."

Mary inhaled sharply when a hissing sound came from behind her, and she felt fingers dig into her hips, the cold pads of them cooling her warm skin through the tears of her dress that had been caused during the attack. She tried not to struggle, not wanting to anger the monster, as something sharp traced the wound on her neck. She heard the figure behind her inhale then something wet move along the wound, lapping up the blood. Whimpers fell from her lips as a the painful sharpness put pressure on her skin. More dark chuckling vibrated against her neck, causing her to flinch once again.

"Sorry, darling. I do not show mercy."

"Please. Plea- _AHHH!"_

Her screams echoed throughout the small cottage as a growling sound hit her ears, forcing her to close her eyes tightly. The fingers that been digging into her skin ran up her arm, curved around the other side of her neck before they tangled in her hair. A loud, gut wrenching scream came from Mary when the fingers tugged her head to the side just before something sharp latched onto her throat as soon as it was bare. She felt as if a wild animal had just bit into her and she felt like there was some truth to that thought. Lips closed around the fresh wound as her blood was taken from her. She, once again, heard laughter coming from the figure behind her, as if her pain and her screaming was just encouraging. The 'monster' showed no sign of remorse as Mary began to become light headed, now having no choice but to lean back in order to stop herself from falling.

"It hurts."

 _I do not want to die._

"Please. Please stop **—"**

Mary's pleas for mercy were soon cut off when Kol put a stop to it, slightly irritated while he covered her mouth with his hand after removing it from her long locks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body began to feel weak while her vision became blurred. Then there was nothing. Just darkness. He drained her hungrily before taking a step back, making her slump to the floor, right next to her older sister who had given her life to her younger one and across from her husband. He wiped the blood from around his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt as he started towards the door, leaving the small cottage and his victims inside of it behind. When he turned from the door, now facing the other cottage, her realized that the thunder had passed. The sky was beginning to show the beginning of the sunrise.

"Looks like it is going to be a beautiful day."

But underneath the sky, lay what looked like a war-zone. Bodies of men and women scattered across the land, tossed aside like they were nothing as soon as Kol Mikaelson was finished with them. Kol let his dark eyes trail over them as he stepped over bodies he came across, and he began to whistle, his hunger satisfied.

For now.

Kol turned to the left, about to enter the forest where his horse and carriage were no doubt waiting for him, the driver's hate for him growing each second.

But he suddenly stopped in his tracks when something high-pitched hit his sensitive ears. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, his mind not working with the rest of him for a moment. Kol was normally quick and on high alert, but the blood he had almost drowned in that night was making his mind a little hazy. He went quiet, listening out for the sound again and after a few moments, it happened.

The sound of a baby crying.

"What on earth?" Kol mumbled to himself, turning back to the village.

He was still confused about how he had managed to miss a baby in his rampage.

Kol hadn't come across a baby, he was sure of it. Kol shrugged, it had nothing to do with him in his opinion, and he turned back, his foot raising to make his first step, but for some reason, he _couldn't_. The crying coming from the child, who was clearly in distress, was getting louder by each passing second. It was beginning to hurt his ears, and Kol released a sign of annoyance, distantly remembering how his sister would cry for hours on end, and him also crying because his siblings would pay more attention to her than him.

 _It is going to take a long while before someone comes across this._ He thought to himself, running a hand across his bloody streaked face.

 _It might not survive the winter that is about to come._ Another voice in his mind added.

Kol Mikaelson was a lot of things but he wound never purposefully harm a child.

If they got caught in the crossfire, it didn't faze him, but he never set out to harm one.

He wasn't a total monster. He wasn't Niklaus.

Kol winced when the high pitched cries got louder. He looked back towards the woods, tempted to just leave and forget about it, but something in his mind began to order him to check on the child. Something that sounded a lot like Elijah and, just like in reality, Kol eventually gave in. He turned around and began to walk through the small village once again, letting his ears guide him to where the baby was located. He stepped over the countless corpses that he came across as he neared the screaming. He walked in the correct direction, the screaming guiding him towards the cottage near the one he had just exited from. Right at the doorstep lay a young woman who was sporting several bitemarks from her wrists to her neck. Kol, using his foot, nudged her out of the way in order to enter the cottage.

As soon as he got inside, the smell of death hit his nose, and he ignored it. He looked down at the floor, which was covered by long bloody steaks, and he remembered that was because of him. Kol shook his head with an amused grin as he avoided the blood, not in the mood to ruin his clothing any more. He had dragged the bodies away from the exit in order to exit the cottage. The sunrise was taking over the previously dark sky, and he was able to see much clearer. For a moment, Kol stared at the blood, head tilted, eyes wide with fascination. However, it was short-lived because he was soon distracted when another high pitched scream, one worse than the last, came from nearby.

"How could have I missed that?"

Kol turned to his right, following not only the screaming, but the bloody trail of blood leading him into the room where he had dumped the bodies. He entered the room, which looked like a make shift bedroom he noticed as he looked around. Whenever he fed Kol never really paid attention to what was going on around him. He was more focused on the blood and the victim, not much else, which would of have explained why he had missed the baby. It wasn't a threat, so he could have missed it. Kol ignored the bodies which where thrown over the bed,piled on top of eachother which showed just how much he truly _didn't_ care about them. He assumed that they were the parents of the child, but that didn't bother him, he was focused on finding the child.

Which he found a second later when another scream his his ears. He slowly took his eyes off the parents, his gaze landed on something squirming just at his feet.

A baby.

A small, bright blue eyed baby which was wriggling around in blood that had been dripping from the severe wounds from it's mother's body which was hanging off the side of the bed just above.

Even for Kol, who had slaughtered hundreds in horrid ways, this was something he had never seen before.

At the rare sight, Kol swallowed thickly, jaw clenching as more crying hit his ears when the baby met his gaze. He found himself frozen, unsure how to react as the baby cried in distress. Next to the baby, was what he assumed to be it's cot. The cot was on it's side, explaining how the child had gotten onto the ground. He could tell that the baby was unharmed, but, as if sensing that it's parents wasn't alive and well, the baby was sobbing loudly.

So loud that Kol's ears began to ring.

"Be quiet."He ordered, as if it would work.

" **Hush!** "

This only served the crying to become louder.

Kol snarled in anger and though tempted to leave, he found himself leaning down. He picked up the baby, which seemed to be a girl, and placed her back in her cot, tossing the fur back over the child so that she would be warm. He tucked the child in, ducking when she reached out for him. He ignored the child's crying, though the sound did seem to calm when the child was placed back in the cot. He then picked it up and set the cot out of view of the parents he had slaughtered earlier that night. He then stood back up and began to leave the room. His job was done. He had helped the child and planned to compel someone to collect her as soon as he got back to town.

But, like before, as if sensing him leaving, the child began to whimper.

Kol, for some reason, stopped in his tracks.

The gurgling sound coming from the child made him turn back around slowly. His dark brown eyes settled on the small child inside the cot. She was tiny, he thought, taking a small step closer as small hands reached up into the air, as if telling him to come closer. He found himself standing by the cot, looking down at the baby, who was staring back up at him. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and they sparkled at him, despite the fact the she had blood on her soft skin due to the small puddle she had been squirming in. He flinched when her small fingers curled around his index one. They locked around it, tugging at him with the small amount of strength she had.

"So small. So innocent."

 _Oblivious to the devil standing near you._

Her blue orbs connected with his dark brown ones and Kol found himself unable to look away.

"...all alone. Nobody to care for you."

Kol paused to think, his mind drifting to his own family who more than likely hadn't noticed that he wasn't with them.

"Just like myself."

The baby released another squeal, eyes filling with tears once again. Kol tilted his head, fingers brushing her cheek, catching the tears that spilled. She wriggled, attempting to get closer to the stranger standing by her cot. She was so small, he repeated mentally. So innocent, something he hadn't been in a long time. Large tears ran down her cheek, and Kol just stared at her, unsure of how to react. She was a newborn, he decided. She wasn't older than a few months. The mother must have just recently given birth and hadn't made a connection with the child. The parents wouldn't be missed. Kol glanced over at the corpses of her parents before returning to the baby. The air was cold and the sunlight was glaring at them. The small of death was getting stronger and soon it would be worse, especially for the child.

He was fighting mentally with himself concerning the baby. To leave her to be found or take her. He could compel someone to find her, but for some reason, Kol felt nerved by that.

She was...fascinating.

Especially her eyes.

Kol swallowed thickly when she squirmed, releasing a cooing sound as Kol allowed her to tug on his hand. He didn't attempt to turn away or pull his hand from her. Instead, he just allowed her to lock herself around his arm, her cheek rubbing against the palm of his hand.

"Aren't you something?"

Before he could stop himself, he reached down and picked up the baby, making sure to keep her warm by keeping the fur around her small body. He turned from the bloody scene, watching her as she rested against him, her sobs quietening down. Kol led her out of the cottage and outside to the sunrise in an attempt to save her from the smell of death. He held her as gently as he could, making sure to hold on tight but carefully. He didn't know why he was taking her or what he intended on doing as soon as he made sure that she was safe. All he knew was that he didn't want her to be left there by herself.

He didn't want her to be _alone_.

Kol looked down at her, holding the child out in front of him so that he could get a good look at her. She just continued to stare at him, unfazed by the blood on his face.

"Do you have a name, darling? Or should I give you one?"

* * *

" **Kol?! What are you doing with...with _that?_ "**

The Original vampire in question looked up when the sound of heavy feet entered the room, followed by his brother's angry yet concerned tone. Concerned by what Kol was holding in his arms. He met Klaus' blue eyes, which weren't as bright as the child's orbs. They also weren't as sparkling or as innocent. Before Kol could respond, his brother flashed forward, now standing right in front of him, eyes flickering between his youngest brother and the child he was holding in his arms. A _baby_. Kol, _his merciless brother_ , was holding a baby. Klaus took a step forward, his eyes narrowing as if he couldn't believe that Kol was holding the small human. In reaction, Kol held the baby possessively, holding her close to his chest, eyes telling Klaus to be quiet as the baby was now sleeping. Kol had recently washed the blood from her, but he was still coated in crimson from head to toe, as if he had bathed in blood. Klaus' mouth opened and shut a few times, clearly at a loss as to what he should say.

But then Klaus glared down at him in warning, quickly jumping to conclusions.

There was also shock in his expression that made Kol frown.

Did Klaus think that he had intentions to harm a _child?_

"I asked you a question. What are you doing with a child, Kol?"

"I found her." Kol simply answered.

" _Found_ her?"Klaus repeated his frown deepening as he stared down at the child before looking at his brother again."Where exactly did you find the child?"

Kol's eyes left Klaus' when the child cooed in his arms, eyes flickering open. The youngest Mikaelson brother forgot about Klaus' question as the child reached up with her small hand and tapped Kol's cheek. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, prepared to dagger his brother if he thought of harming the child. Klaus had witnessed his brother committing horrible acts. He had slaughtered villages with his signature smile and probably matched his elder brother with his body count, but Klaus never imagined that Kol's vile imagination could come to this. Klaus attempted to gain his brother's attention, but Kol was too focused on the squirming child in his arms. He was holding the child gently, as gentle as Klaus had ever seen Kol, and was starting at her as if she were going to do something fascinating. She continued to stare up at him and a few moments later, her eyes fluttered shut as she fell into another slumber.

"Kol?"

When his brother paid him no attention, Klaus shook his head. He was not going to allow this. But he knew that Kol would never listen to him.

So he called for the one person who had been able to get through to his youngest brother in the past.

Klaus turned his head towards the nearest door and yelled out." _ELIJAH!_ Brother, come quick."

As soon as those words were yelled, a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the room. Kol cursed underneath his breath when the baby started crying once more, now wide awake. Klaus shook his head once again, something he realized he did a lot when Kol was around. "What is that **dreadful** sound?" Klaus looked next to him to see Elijah standing at his left, looking mildly irritated.

"A child."

Elijah narrowed his eyes in confusion."A _what_?"He asked, unable to think of a response.

"Kol abducted a child and plans to-"

"I did not abduct her."Kol growled from his seat, still looking down at the child in his arms.

"How dare you? I would never harm a child on purpose."He added, looking down at the child in his embrace."Besides, it is not possible to abduct a child if they are orphaned with nobody to look after them."

Elijah turned towards his youngest brother, his calm expression instantly turning to one of anger and concern when he saw Kol holding the child in his embrace. Kol's clothing was still coated in blood from earlier, and the worst thoughts ran through Elijah's mind as he stared at Kol. Klaus nodded at Elijah's look, taking a step back to enjoy Kol getting scolded from Elijah. His older brother had been irritating Klaus for his actions recently and although it annoyed Klaus whenever Elijah used his scolding tone, it was enjoyable to witness it being used on someone else. Kol didn't seem fazed about Elijah's presence as he normally did whenever his elder brother seemed ready to tell him off for his actions. Instead, he was too busy trying to calm down the child he was still trying to come up with a name for. She was staring up at him and her small fingers were still wrapped around his index finger.

That was when Elijah's voice, tone laced with disappointment, hit his ears."You are the reason that she child is orphaned the child, aren't you? You killed the parents."His brother didn't bother to wait for an answer, instead he quickly added."Hand over the child, Kol and we will deal with this later."

"No. I am not going to harm the child."Kol coldly stated, making Klaus and Elijah release a sign of relief before he added."I'm _keeping_ her."

"Excuse me?" Elijah responded with a long sigh."She is a _human being_ , Kol. You have no respect for human life. She is also a child and I am not going to allow this to happen. Now hand over the child and I will find her a suitable home, I can assure you of that."

He was not in the mood for Kol's attitude right now. His youngest brother had returned to his family a while before after tracking them down to Venice. Since then, Kol had been impossible to deal with, bringing more and more attention to their family than wanted or needed. Kol came and went whenever he felt like it and he was now making life difficult for his siblings. Elijah was not going to allow his remorseless, calculating brother to keep an innocent child. Not while Elijah had a say in it. Kol looked up at Elijah with an amused smile at his tone of voice. But his eyes were dark, ready to attack if he were given no choice, and he tightened his hold on the baby in his arms.

"Well, brother, this has nothing to do with you. I'm keeping Kalia."

Klaus broke in then, confusion written over his face."Kalia? How did you find that out since her parents are no longer breathing?"

"I named her."Kol smirked proudly."...and i am keeping her. That is final."

Elijah shook his head, determination in his eyes when Kol stood up, smiling down at the baby."You are doing no such thing. Not while you are under this roof. I will not allow an innocent child witness the horrors that come with your name, brother."

"Then I no longer stay under this roof."Kol replied with a hard edge to his voice.

"What did you just say?"Klaus and Elijah said in unison.

He looked down at Kalia, who he had named after thinking long and hard about it. Kalia Mikaelson. Kol smirked to himself, finger running along the child's soft cheek.

Why was he keeping her?

That was a question he still had to think long and hard about. The child was snuggled against his chest, bright blue eyes shut and her heartbeat was steady, a sign that she was sleeping peacefully. Kol, now on his feet, glanced at his brothers once more with a dark smirk before he, using his vampire speed, flashed out of the room with Kalia in his arms.

"KOL!"

The only response they received was the sound of the front door of the mansion closing.

* * *

 _So here's the first chapter._

 _I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you would like more._

 _Sorry for any grammar spelling mistakes._


	2. Important AN

**Right, i'm beginning chapter two today, which will likely be up by the end of the week. Just a quick question to all you lovely people who have reviewed.**

 **Where do you want it set? In Mystic Falls or New Orleans? I'd like to go to New Orleans, because i've been spending too much time in Mystic Falls with my other fic. But this is all for you, so I think you should have a say.**

 **Another question if you do want it to be in New Orleans. Do you want it to be _after_ Kol died, so that he is in Kaleb's body and Kalia has to help him? If i did go to New Orleans, i'd be changing a few things to fit Kol and Kalia. ****To those who will say that he can't die because Kalia is apart of his bloodline, you are wrong because i've already thought of that.**

 **Tell me what you want and i'll decide.**

 **Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I loved hearing from you all.**


	3. for tonight i sleep on a bed on nails

**A/N PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT.** _Thank you all for reviewing chapter one. I never expected anyone to like it if i'm being honest. But i'm happy that you did. If you would like to see a chapter three, please leave a review, it encourages me to write._

 _ **If you don't like it, don't review. I've had some bad messages from those who don't like this and i've had to delete reviews, too. I've already said that if you do not like the story, don't leave hate. If you don't like the path i've taken with the story, don't read or review.**_

 _It is really not helpful and if you're a guest who leaves another bad comment, i'll delete it and if someone who has an account also leaves a hateful comment, i'll **report** you. I don't want to do that, but it's not helpful or nice to leave a hateful review if an author has warned you. It really puts some off and they don't deserve it._

 _To those who do like it, I love you all, and please continue reviewing. To those who have asked, yes, i'll be doing flashbacks from over the years._

 _This chapter was difficult for me because I have been trying to think of how to write it. I cannot begin to tell you how much times I re-wrote this. I'm not sure if you will be angry with Klaus in this chapter but i'm sorry if you're mad at me. I have been doing research about him for the 1300 and according to Elijah, Klaus had lost a lot of his humanity in that century. So please don't be angry with me if you are feeling bitter. Also, I couldn't figure out another way to do this, so I had to think of something._

* * *

 **Spain** **—** **13** **90**

" **Now spin around for me, darling."**

When Kol turned his hand around in a spinning motion, Kalia smiled widely, obeying him."As you wish."

Kalia spun around in a small circle, holding the bottom of her dress with both hands so that it didn't catch dust. She mock curtsied for Kol who was sitting on a chair in the corner, observing her with a keen eye. He smirked when she smiled at him before straightening. She folded her hands in front of her as she waited for his final thoughts, he had picked out the dress, after all and had gotten it made just for her. The servant who had been helping Kalia with the back of her dress stepped aside as Kol got onto his feet, trailing over to the blond standing by the mirror. He grabbed her forearms gently, spinning her around so that she was now facing the mirror and smirked at her reflection. The nineteen year old beamed at him, her smile causing his to widen as he brushed her hair to the side.

"Do you like it? Is it what you pictured?"

"Don't you look stunning?"He whispered to her as he looked her over.

"As do I. We match perfectly for Niklaus' birthday celebration tonight."

Kalia looked at Kol from the mirror, shaking her head with a laugh."I thought that you did not want to attend? You kept on cursing the event as we traveled here. Why are you suddenly in agreement with this?"

"I am practicing my enthusiasm. Elijah threatened his wrath if we didn't attend and he also ordered me to be polite at the gathering." He mumbled, hands settling on her hips."If he did not demand our presence here, we would still be in Paris. The less time I spend with my family, the better. We do not tend to get along."

Kol was quiet for a moment before he met her gaze in the glass again, a grin on the face."Besides, there will be dancing and we both know that I enjoy dancing with my favorite girl." He said, kissing her temple before stepping back.

"I always forget the steps. You will-"

Kol grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him, twirling her around before he brought her into his embrace. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Dancing had always been her weak point. She always seemed to forget about the steps no matter how many times Kol tried to teach her. He held her hands in his, bringing them up, and he kissed her knuckles, making her look at him.

"...remind you?"He finished for her.

"Do not worry, love, i'll be the only one you shall be dancing with tonight. I'll remind you."

The knots that she had felt in her stomach disappeared at his reassuring words. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kalia smiled once more, nodding at him.

* * *

" **One, two, three, one, two, three….that's my girl."**

Kalia, who had been counting along in her head, looked up at Kol."I'm doing good?"

"Yes, you are. I am an excellent teacher. You do not forget about the steps, darling, they are in that beautiful head of yours somewhere. You just have to rid of those negative thoughts that tells you that you cannot do it."

Kol chuckled as Kalia gasped in surprise as he dipped her before spinning her away from him then pulling her back, making her crush against his chest. Her smile widened as he guided her around the room, ignoring those who glared at him as he cut them off. He didn't bother to apologize and when she thought about the years she had spent with him, he never did. She didn't think that he even know what the definition of the word was, but never said that to him because he seemed to be content with the way he was and Kalia loved him. She loved him more than she could express because he always made her laugh, never harmed her and kept her safe.

That was all she could ask for from him.

"Have you wished Niklaus happiness on his birthday?"

Kol narrowed his eyes and looked at her as if he didn't understand her."Why would I? We're present and I have been polite. What more could he ask for?"

"He is your brother."

Kol slowed the pace of their steps but continued to spin her around, even though many of the others who had been dancing around them were now standing in different corners, speaking to eachother. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were nowhere to be seen and Kol truly didn't care if they were near or not. Elijah had passed them a while earlier and thanked them for coming. He hadn't seen Kalia since she had been young, only a few years after he first saw Kol with her as a baby and wished her a good time. The family had been more tolerable of her. Klaus had been the only one who had been short with her, but hadn't said anything, it was just a feeling.

She knew it didn't have anything to do with her, Klaus had been off with everyone around him. Apparently, from what Kol had told her, Klaus had lost most of his humanity over the years. Rebekah had been kinder to her. She remembered the blonde Original spending a lot of time with her whenever they crossed Kol and her while travelling. Rebekah, according to Kol, had always wanted another female in the family to play with.

Kalia snapped out of her thoughts when Kol spoke, his voice more edgier than earlier."Is there a meaning supposed to be behind that, love? I know that you do not know my family well, you have only come in contact with them a handful of times but I am sure you know that my brother is _anything_ but a brother to me. All three of them aren't what you call a devoted family. They have always been one. There had never been any room for anyone else."

Kalia's eyes lost a little light when she saw the stormy look in Kol's eyes. She had heard him talking about Klaus now and then whenever he was in a bad mood after coming across his brother. She knew that he had problems with his family over the years, that was why he never came in contact with them more than he had to. His siblings was a hard subject for Kol and Kalia mentally scolded herself for bringing Klaus up. She hadn't thought clearly.

Kol looked away, his eyes dark and dangerous."Niklaus cares about himself. The bastard always has."

All of a sudden, Kalia's warm body was yanked from him, and a cruel voice hit his ears.

"Is that any way to speak of your brother on his birthday, Kol?"

The entire room suddenly went quiet at this and Kol looked behind Kalia to see Klaus standing behind her. His elder brother was wearing a nasty smirk, his blue eyes empty. Something that Klaus had been for the better half of the thirteenth century. His humanity had slowly left him over the past few hundred years. His brother had a hand locked around Kalia's throat, his fingers tightening, crushing her windpipe bit by bit.

"Niklaus! Take your hands _off_ of her." Kol demanded, glancing at her, slight worry in his eyes along with a possessive look.

Kol took a step forward but Klaus growled."Now, now, brother. One more step and she'll be dead."

At those words, Kalia let out a whimper of pain, her blue eyes widening fearfully. Heat rose upon her cheeks as she found it hard to breathe. She panted for breath, her eyes filling with tears as Klaus tightened his hold on her when Kol took a step forward before being told to stay still. The youngest Mikaelson brother allowed his vampire face to come forward, his fangs appearing, along with spider veins and red eyes. She sniffed, tears falling as her body shook. She felt and heard Klaus chuckle from behind her, a growl leaving his lips as Kol cursed him. The entire room was silent as Klaus and Kol glared at one another. Nobody even dared look at Klaus wrong, fearing their deaths. Out of the corner of her eye, she witnessed Elijah and Rebekah racing into the room, the blonde Original gasping when she saw what her brother was doing.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah screamed, ignoring those surrounding them who didn't dare say a word against him.

"Brother. What on earth are you doing?" Elijah demanded.

"Kol needs to be taught a lesson. I am gladly willing to teach him." Was all Klaus could give as an explanation.

"Don't you dare! I am not allowing you to be the cause of Kol to spiral more than he _already_ has."Elijah said to Klaus, ignoring the crowds of people witnessing the scene."The both of you are lost enough already. Let the girl go!"

Kalia was beginning to slowly lose consciousness. She felt heavy but weak at the same time, along with feeling dizzy. If Klaus were to let her go, she wouldn't have been able to stand herself. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to keep her eyes on Kol, who looked like he was struggling not to lunge for her and rip her from Klaus but he knew that if he dared that she would be dead before he would be able to make a step. Rebekah's blue orbs flickered fearfully between Klaus and Kalia, close to reaching out to the girl. Kalia cared for Rebekah but the only safe place she could think of was Kol's embrace. She had always ran to him whether it be if she had a nightmare or tripped over when she was beginning to walk.

She was terrified and all she wanted was Kol.

"I will not tell you again, brother. _Let Kalia go_."

Klaus stared at Elijah for a moment before he released a long breath."All right. As you wish."

Kalia found herself feeling relieved and Kol nodded at her, eyes telling that she would be okay. She felt Klaus' grip loosen around her neck and her vision began to become less blurry. But before she could run to Kol, she suddenly heard the sound of hissing behind her and a growling noise. A second later, a sharp pain stung at her neck and she heard Kol cry out in protest. She suddenly felt cold and found herself slumping forward. She released a loud, high-pitched scream. She suddenly felt cold and found herself slumping forward and a second later, Kalia hit the ground, her head thumping off of the ground below her.

The last thing she heard was Kol shouting her name then him cursing Klaus.

"You _bastard_. You conniving snake!"

* * *

" **Darling? Open your eyes for me."**

Kalia inhaled sharply when she felt fingers running along her collarbone in a comforting manner. But the comfort she had been feeling was soon gone when she suddenly remembered Klaus' fingers locked around her neck, crushing her windpipe, making it impossible to breathe. She let out a loud scream, yelling for Kol as she shot up, tears filling her eyes. But before she could make a move, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back gently.

"It's all right, love. It's just me."

Kol. It was just Kol.

The fear slowly left her as a hand rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down which it did when Kol continued to speak to her.

"Kol." Kalia whispered, as if saying his name would help her.

"It's just me. The bastard is far from here." He promised, fingers brushing her tears away.

"Now, come here. You're shaking." He added, already tugging her close again.

She was pulled back against the Original vampire who was sitting on the other side of her bed. He was looking at her, observing each part of her he could see as if she had been tainted by his brother. He offered her a small comforting grin, one he gave her whenever she was feeling uneasy. Holding one of his hands tightly, Kalia leaned back against his strong chest, slowly realizing that they were on her bed. Her _own_ bed, not the one she had been sleeping in recently. They were no longer in the mansion they had been staying at with the rest of the Mikaelson family. They were home. Well, what they had called home before they left for Klaus' birthday. Kol tended to get bored and they always moved around, which she didn't seem to mind, she liked new places.

That train of thoughts led her to question when they had returned to their home, and she looked up at him, noticing that he was already looking down at her.

"When did we return?"

"This morning. You have been...sleeping for almost a full day, love." Kol answered softly, well as softly as Kol Mikaelson could be as he pulled her into his embrace.

"How do you feel?"

Kalia buried her face in his chest, her eyes shutting."I'm all-right."

"You'll get better. He won't touch you again."

"Wh-What happened after...after-"

"After my brother tried to kill you?"

When she nodded, Kol continued to speak."He then proceeded to attack me. He broke my neck before I could get to you. Just to make himself feel better." Kol laughed bitterly before he turned his head into her direction.

"You, my darling...you didn't make it. He took too much blood from you. I couldn't..."Kol paused, a look on his face she couldn't name, but he held her tighter, his temple falling against hers, hand cupping her cheek, making her look up at him.

He waited until she opened his eyes before he continued."But, luckily for the both of us, Rebekah got to you in time. She managed to help you, love."

Kalia's faced paled and her lower lip wobbled. She searched Kol's eyes for humor, he always did take a joke too far, but there was none. He was serious, something Kol rarely was."Yo-You mean…" She stammered, trying to find the correct words to sum up how she was feeling, but she couldn't.

There was no way.

"Yes, my darling. You're a vampire."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls** — **Two Years Ago**

" **How about Vegas?"**

" **Nope."**

" **New York?"**

" **Too busy and not in the good way.** **Come on,** **love** **, I taught you better than this.** **"**

" **Ummm, Paris?"**

" **No,** **my** **darling, we went there last month, remember?"**

" **Fine. Where do you want to go after you murder the Gilbert boy? This is all up to you, as always. As was the fact that I wasn't allowed to join in."**

Kol, who was walking down the side of the street with his earphones in his ears and his iPhone in his hand, smirked to himself. He chuckled as Kalia sighed on the other end and he knew for a fact that she was rolling her eyes at him. She was currently at the Mystic Grill waiting for the youngest Mikaelson brother while he went off on his mission to kill Jeremy. She had protested, knowing how sneaky they could be but Kol had refused. He had needed her to keep an eye out for Klaus, who was no doubt looking for a way to stop Kol from succeeding. It wasn't just that. Kol had a score to settle with Elena, who had been nothing but trouble for him since the moment he met her and those she called her friends. If he killed Elena slowly after he finished with Jeremy, it would also settle his score with Damon, someone he had also despised since he had snapped his neck.

Torturing the Salvatore brother the last time they met hadn't been enough for him.

"That's right. We are going far away from those loonies I happen to call my family. Speaking of them, have you heart from my brother?"

He heard the sound of Kalia ordering another drink and the chattering of customers around her. Her voice perked up as she thought of his words and a moment later she spoke."I've just had Klaus calling me to rein you in. I told him that I hadn't seen you today. He didn't believe me, of course. So where are you planning on taking me? My birthday is coming up, you know."

"I know that, love. Your birthday is on the same day as mine considering i'm not sure the date you were actually born on. That is why I am thinking of Venice. My brother has a mansion there, I think." Kol replied with a small smile as he made his way down the street.

"Isn't that a bit grim without stating the obvious?" Kalia asked, but before he could answer, she added."But there is no changing your mind, is there?"

"You know me so well, love."Kol grinned from his end.

"When you spend almost seven hundred years practically glued to someone's side, you tend to pick up on their habits. Even their morbid ones."She said to him with a laugh."So, Venice it is then?"

"That's my girl. So smart."Kol commented before he decided that it was time to carry on with his task.

"I'm sure this won't take long. I'll call you when i'm done and we'll get going. Nik will probably be looking for us after i'm finished."

"We didn't come back to town with much. I'll wait by the phone, as always. Don't forget to give that doppelgänger harlot a slap for ruining my dress the last time we interacted."

Kol chuckled, stopping in the middle of the road, finger hovering over the red button."Will do. I'll even stake her for you."

"The things you do for me."He heard her sigh contently at the thought of Elena dying as she set her glass down and Kol smiled to himself.

"I'll talk to you later, darling." Kol promised.

"Don't be long. Goodbye."

* * *

" **Hello, Klaus, I don't-"**

"I don't care about that. Get to the Gilbert house. It's Kol-"

Not needing to hear the end of Klaus' sentence, Kalia hung up and grabbed her jacket, racing out of the Grill, shoving people out of her way, ignoring their protests or glares. She only had one thing on her mind. Kol. Anger bubbled up inside of her as she thought of what the Gilbert siblings had planned as she used her vampire speed to where she needed to be, knowing that Klaus would either be on her heels or she'd be on his. As she neared her destination, blurring past people on the pavements or cars on the road, she could hear yells of pain and anger. She recognized some to be the Gilbert siblings, but there were also some to be Kol's. Someone was hurting Kol and Kalia felt her heart clench.

Soon, she was at the bottom steps of the Gilbert home.

But even before she could run up them, a figure blurred past her, faster than her because of age.

Klaus.

Kalia ignored him and ran up the steps as she heard yelling inside. She, forgetting about the barrier, flashed towards the entrance, only to be pushed back. Klaus caught her before she could fall back, but she shoved him off, ignoring his glare.

"There's no-"

"KOL!" Kalia screamed as she hit her hands against the barrier.

Kalia's heartbeat echoed in her ears as she saw a flash of the white oak stake, but not who was holding it. Kol's screams as he was sprayed with vervain hit her ears and Kalia swallowed the lump in her throat. Everything seemed to fall away apart from Kol. Everything seemed to happen so fast. She quickly tried to think of a way to help him, but didn't know how since she couldn't enter. Before she could think, she broke a piece of the wooden porch fence off and snapped it in half. She took a step back and with all her strength she threw it inside. It went through Elena's leg, injuring her deeply but the young vampire held on to the vervain filled hose she was spraying. Kol's face was now blistered, his eyes shut as he yelled out but still fought for his life.

" **JEREMY! NOW-"**

"DON'T!... _ **KOL!"**_

She didn't notice Klaus as he copied her, throwing another piece of wood into the Gilbert home. She kicked against the barrier as it went through Elena's heart, and she fell forward, taking down the dining table as she turned grey. But it was too late. Kalia's eyes widened as Kol cried out in agony when Jeremy plunged the white oak stake into his heart. Kalia, unable to stand anymore, fell to her knees as Kol's head fell back as he cried out again in agony, powerless against the one thing that could kill him. She fell against the invisible barrier eyes filling with tears as Jeremy stepped aside as Kol fell forward, trying to put himself out, mindlessly stumbling into their view, covered in flames.

"NO!"She screamed out, holding a hand to her chest as if she could _feel_ her heart breaking as she watched him burn."KOL!"

Kalia cried for the first time in centuries as Kol fell onto his knees, crying out painfully until it drowned out when he finally lost his life. She tried to fight against the barrier to get to him but it was impossible. Kalia hadn't cried since Klaus had almost killed her, she had always been well kept together. But now that her entire world had been torn from her, she couldn't stop it. Kol had been her world. Her protector, her teacher, the only family she had and she truly did not know what to do without him.

"I can't….i can't..." She gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me." She pleaded.

She didn't know if she could live without him. She didn't know if she even wanted to.

"Kalia. Get up."

"He can't be dead. This can't be it. We were going...his birthday…we were-"

"Kalia."

Kalia felt a hand on her shoulder, a shaking one and although she knew it to be Klaus', she paid no attention. She couldn't. All she could see was Kol's death in replay in her mind. She could faintly hear Klaus' demands as he tried to keep himself composed, but by the way he was clutching her shoulder, she knew that he was close to breaking. He was heartbroken but was better at hiding it. Kalia felt herself being pulled up by Klaus and she didn't fight, she just continued to stare at Kol's body. He didn't look like Kol. There was no smirk, no dark eyes that anyone could lose themselves in. There was just nothing. He was unrecognizable. She slumped against him, her eyes blank as Klaus held her up while he snarled at the hunter, who was standing over Elena's dead body. She could faintly hear Klaus' threats, but they sounded miles away.

"He...He's gone."

Kalia didn't remember anything after that.

Everything was a blur.

All she could hear or see was Kol's screams and the image of him burning to death.

* * *

 _Here is chapter two. As i'm sure you all could see, i'm leading with the New Orleans idea. That was most voted. Don't hate me and please don't send me hate, I get enough already. **Like i've said, if you don't like this, just turn back.** _

_I'm sorry about Kol's death. I hated doing it this way, but I had to. I'm like all Kol fans, I found his death ridiculous. Anyway, if you do like my story, please leave a review. I love hearing from those who follow this story and it really does help me update quicker._

 _Can i reach close to the **70** mark before updating? I got at least thirty on my first chapter and over a hundred of you have followed my story. Pretty please? For me?_

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	4. well, i'm begging on my knees

**A/N** _Here is chapter three. I hope you like it._

* * *

 **Spain—1376**

" **Now, repeat after me, child. Bonjour, mon nom est Kalia."**

The five year old sitting across from her teacher, looked down at the sentence she had been told to repeat. Her teacher had written it down to help her word it right and as she looked at the French words, Kalia mouthed them slowly. She stared at the writing a few more minutes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth before, with as much confidence she could muster, she repeated them.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Kalia." The blonde said, looking up at her teacher for their reaction.

"Very good,"Her teacher, Abel, smiled with a nod, making Kalia smile widely."Now, do you know what that _means_? Do you remember what I told you just before I said it in French?"

Kalia's face fell as she tried to remember the meaning of what she had just said but came up blank.

"I-I can't remember." Kalia whispered, her blue eyes losing a little of their sparkle.

"Yes, you can. You speak the language very well, all you have to do is believe in yourself." Abel smiled, leaning over the table, tapping the sentence."Just think. Don't rush yourself, you know it."

She knew that Abel had told her the English meaning before saying it in French but she just couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried. Kalia had never been good under pressure, she always had to have Kol with her to remind her otherwise she would worry herself into a state. Kalia looked down at her paper at the sentence again, trying to piece the puzzle in her mind as she tried to figure the meaning. Abel, who was familiar with Kalia's low confidence in being under pressure, waited patiently across from her. He had been teaching her French for the past year and, under the instructions of Kol, he had been taking it slowly, at Kalia's pace, not at his own. Abel was a patient man but even if he had lost his temper with the child he knew that he'd never see the next day.

But Abel had been the best teacher for Kalia, he gladly went over a few things with Kalia if they slipped from her mind, and made sure to write them down so that she could look over them in between their lessons which happened twice a week. Kalia was a smart child, she just needed to believe in herself more. She wasn't slow or dumb, instead, she just depended on Kol more than she realized for certain things. Even when he wasn't in the room, Abel would catch her looking to her right, where Kol was usually standing, looking for reassurance.

Something that, he knew, rarely happened with other people.

"I can't. I don't remember."

"Yes, you can. It is in your mind somewhere."Abel encouraged."Do not rush yourself. This is not a race, child, take as much time as you need. Clear your mind and try again, all right?"

Kalia straightened in her chair with a nod, wiping her damp cheeks."All right."

"Good."Abel smiled, his finger hovering over the sentence."Now, the sentence has your name in it, which means it has something to do with you, yes?"

Kalia nodded."Yes."

"Do you see anything else that you think you know? Anything that catches your attention?"

Abel was silent as Kalia's blue eyes zeroed in on the words and waited with patience as the five year old looked at the words before, all of a sudden, she let out a gasp, pointing at the sentence."Bonjour! It means 'hello', yes?"

"That's right, Kalia. Well done."Abel praised with a smile."Now, child, do you think you can guess what the sentence means in English, now?"

The blonde five year old worried her lip between her teen again as she tried to think. The puzzle was now beginning to piece together inside her mind. She quickly scribbled the English meaning underneath the words she did understand and as soon as she did, a gasp fell from her lips.

"Hello, my name is Kalia." The blonde five year old whispered, eyes wide with hope as she stared over at her teacher.

"Am I right?"

Abel closed the writing book with a loud snap, a grin crawling onto his lips as Kalia waited impatiently for his answer, almost bouncing on her seat as she waited to see how she did. Her hands met in her lap, small legs kicking in the air because she couldn't reach the floor. Abel opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was cut off when the door to the large room opened loudly and in walked Kol Mikaelson, dressed neatly as always. As soon as her eyes landed on him, Kalia instantly forgot about her lesson and she jumped down from her chair, running towards Kol, who smirked at her. A wide smile appeared on her face and her blue orbs lit up

"KOL! You're back!"

"There she is!"Kol chuckled, catching her as she lunged into his embrace.

She failed to notice the blood smeared on the collar of his white shirt as she snuggled into his chest, blonde head resting on his shoulder. He never fed around her but she did know that he was a vampire, but she only knew the good parts. Kalia had French twice a week and though he fed during that week he used the lesson to his advantage and would leave for the time she had her lesson to hunt for food in the village nearby. Holding her tight, Kol sauntered over to the table, taking Kalia's books and writings from Abel, who didn't protest as Kol looked them over, understanding the language he had been speaking for as long as he could remember.

"How did she do today? You didn't go too hard on her, did you?"Kol demanded, eyes softening when he glanced at the child in his arms."We are leaving for France and I do not want her feeling left out."

"She did..."Abel purposefully paused just to tease Kalia, who was hiding behind her blonde hair." _fantastically_ well today. She is doing well. Kalia speaks French greatly when she believes in herself and I only suggest is that when she _isn't_ , she just has to look over her writings. But other than that, I am very pleased with her."

Kalia let out a pleased giggle, a shy smile on her lips when Kol looked down at her."Very good, darling. You shall be rewarded."Kol whispered to the blonde child in his arms, grinning at her before he turned towards Abel, his grin switching to a malice smirk.

"Now, why don't you go help Isabella gather your things for our trip while I speak with Abel?"

Kalia nodded with a smile, her eyes sparkling when she saw that Kol was happy with her and that thought made her whole day brighten up. Isabella was their maid but also her friend. She was a sort of carer and was very fond of Kalia. Kol smiled at her, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear and he kissed her cheek before he gently let her down onto her feet. Kalia beamed up at the Original vampire and when he nodded at her, Kalia waved goodbye to Abel before she turned around and ran out of the room, shutting the door on the way then skipped up to her bedroom, which was connected to Kol's.

A moment later, they heard the child call out to the maid."'Bella! I have good news to share with you!"

The Original vampire smiled when he heard Kalia excitedly tell their maid about her lesson but his smile fell when he remembered Abel standing behind him, waiting.

Kol slowly turned around, his brown eyes darkening, close to black. _Predatory_.

"She seems fond of you."

Abel's pleased expression turned into worry, something that seemed to happen often around Kol."She is a well behaved and mannered child. You did well with her, considering-"

Kol raised a questioning eyebrow, amusement in his eyes when Abel's eyes widened fearfully."Considering what? My reputation?"Kol chuckled cruelly."You are not helping yourself. My Kalia is delightful and it looks like your teachings are having an influence on her."

"I did what you told me, I taught her the language, like you asked of me. I did everything you asked."Abel rushed out, backing away when Kol began to advance upon him."I k-kept my end of the b-bargain, does that mean that you will, too? T-That you will let me go unharmed?"

"I promised to keep your _family_ safe from the vampires that _you_ crossed. I didn't say anything about you."

Abel rushed away from Kol, rounding the table as he tried to keep a safe distance from the Original vampire. This didn't seem to bother Kol, who just chuckled, gesturing to Abel as if he were a punchline of an amusing joke. Kol stood still for a moment, watching as Abel continued to run from him and he shook his head the grabbed the end of the table before tossing it aside carelessly. Abel had come to Kol a few months earlier, begging for protection against vampires that he had crossed after exposing them to a group of 'hunters'. The vampires had survived and had been looking for Abel ever since, including his family, willing to harm them for revenge. Kol had agreed, but as always, had found a loophole. He had told Abel that he would be willing to help if he taught Kalia French, which was where he was planning to travel to next since he had gotten bored in Spain.

Abel had come from France and had reluctantly agreed, willing to do anything in order to protect his family. He had put his trust in Kol. But what he should have remembered was that, although Kol kept his word, he would always attempt to find loopholes.

"B-But-"

"I promised that I, one of the Originals, who has power over the supernatural community, would protect your family against these vampires. I did not say anything about you. Besides, this whole ordeal is down to you, darling, you should be punished. Although these hunters are nothing but mere humans, have I ever told you that I was troubled by a group of them. It was horrid."

Kol cornered Abel against the door, placing a hand on it to stop Abel attempting to flee and run out, which would catch Kalia's attention. He would not let her witness bloodshed, she was far too young.

"Please."Abel whimpered."I beg of you."

"Do not worry. Your family is under my protection but you, on the other hand, will not be so lucky."

With those words, Kol allowed his vampire features to come forward and he held his hand over Abel's mouth to stifle his screams before he sank his fangs into Abel's neck.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls—Two Years Ago**

" **Kalia? What are you doing, love?"**

Rebekah looked up from her hands, having been toying with Kol's daylight ring which had somehow survived the burning, watching as Kalia paced back and forth, mobile in her hands, typing furiously. The blonde Original refused to let her tears fall as she glanced over at the coffin her brother was in. She had been staring at her brother for almost a full day ever since Klaus had placed him in there for some reason, as if she were convinced that he would rise as any moment and play it off as some sick prank he had pulled on them all. Kalia didn't answer her, just continued to type on the touch screen, blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail, eyes blank. She hadn't left Kol's body since his death and hadn't slept either. Instead, she had been reading at old witch journals Kol always kept with him during his travels over the centuries with witches. She had been with him during those trips and, like Kol, knew a lot about magic.

Rebekah was getting worried.

"Witches...powerful ones. They...they can save him."

"Whose mobile is that?"

"Kol's. Found it on the floor. It must have fallen out during the fight." Kalia whispered.

Rebekah flashed over to her, taking the mobile."I don't think even witches can save him. He's...He's gone, love."

Kalia stopped, turning around to Rebekah slowly, her eyes wide. They were now angry. She stepped closer to Rebekah, her blue orbs wild.

" _Don't you ever say that again._ "She hissed, voice cold.

"Kalia, I know how much you love him. We love him, too, but it's time to face facts."Rebekah whispered, using her softest voice."He's gone."

"You have not seen what i've seen. You don't know _anything_ about him! I know you all love him, but that isn't it. You don't know what power he has outside of being an Original. The witches he has at his hand. You don't know because you have never taken the time to notice!"Kalia didn't yell, she didn't scream, she just spoke with a disappointed and hurt tone that made Rebekah's heart clench.

"But I do. I was with him all that time. I have witnessed witches bring back people who have been dead for _centuries_. I have seen bodies burned _worse_ than his and be _healed_. Anything is possible. Especially with the bloodlines of witches Kol is close with, they would do _anything_ for him. It just takes time."

Grabbing the mobile and picking up the centuries old witch spell books Kol had left behind, Kalia turned back around, stalking over to the coffin, hovering over him. Rebekah watched, her large blue eyes glassed over as Kalia's expression showed nothing but determination and promise as she stared down at the man who had raised her. She nodded in agreement at her own words, a sad smile on her face as she closed the lid. She turned around to the blonde, holding the books close as she reminded herself to collect the ones Kol had stashed away in various mansions he had lived in over the years in order to keep them out of the hands of witches or even his brother who might use them. They were special to him and had very powerful spells inside and she was sure that she could find a witch to make a deal with.

"You're leaving?" Rebekah gasped.

"I will be back. I am not leaving Kol for long in the hands of Klaus. But I trust you with him. I will be back in a few weeks and then I will go somewhere else for research. There will be a way to bring him back."

"Kalia. Don't-"

"I don't care how long it takes. I've got eternity. His story is not over. I am not letting him down."

"We want to bring Kol back just as you do, love. Maybe more so. But right now is not the time."

Recognizing the sound of the voice, Kalia spun around just in time to see Klaus walking into the room, his face masked with a look of determination."We have Jeremy to deal with and Bonnie is not going to stop until she makes us pay for Elena's death. We barely got away and if we hadn't, we'd be locked in that house with Kol."

"How can you say that?! Now is the time!"

"It is not!"Klaus yelled back."We have enemies to deal with."

"We? There is no _we_ without Kol! If you are as indestructible and feared as you say you are, those you call enemies are easily wiped out."Kalia shouted back at Klaus, angry tears in her eyes."You just don't care enough!"

"How dare you! Kol is my brother."

"He is your brother when you want him to be. His death was avoidable. You should have believed him about Silas and if you all had, none of this would have happened!" She screamed at him, pointing at the coffin, tears falling from her eyes."I don't care about your enemies. I don't care about whatever you want, I care about one thing and that is Kol. I am not going to wait until you feel like having a brother to dagger again. I am bringing him back and I don't care what I have to do to achieve that."

"Kalia-"

"Kol is the only family I have! I am not losing him. I am not going to prove what he truly thinks of himself – someone who wouldn't be missed."

Klaus flashed toward her, his eyes flashing amber and Kalia, suddenly remembering how he killed her, jumped back. Half of her expected Kol to be behind her, protecting her from his hybrid brother, but she felt nothing. No hands pulling her back, just herself feeling terrified of the hybrid. She clutched the old spell books closer to her chest as if they were a protective wall between herself and Klaus, who stared down at her, and unreadable expression on his face. She tried to fight her tears, but her walls were down, she was no longer mentally strong without Kol around to be her brick wall from all the unknown things that could creep up behind her because he wasn't there to scare them away. She was alone. She was left alone, something she hadn't been for almost seven hundred years. She felt like a frightened child alone in a forest.

"Do it."Kalia whispered, eyes darkening."You've wanted me gone since the day Kol found me, right?"

Klaus didn't reply, his eyes just hardened. Kalia spoke once again, voice stronger."He's gone so there is no more reason to keep me, right? I'm not your blood."

She was shaking, scared and her heart was shattered. She knew that he could return, she had seen witches bring back those in their bloodline who had been dead for centuries. She knew Kol could return if she found the right person. Kalia would never give up until she found the answer she wanted. Kalia let out a fearful gasp when Klaus' hand shot out, his long fingers locking around her neck. She soon felt herself being lifted into the air, her feet dangling loosely as he crushed her windpipe. Flashbacks of him strangling her almost seven hundred years before spun around in her mind. Her tears were now spilling quicker, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to keep the sobs inside. His strong grip had no affect on her, because she was already paining from the loss of everything she knew.

Rebekah stepped forward, voice hoarse but still demanding."Nik...don't. We can't lose anyone else. She was Kol's family, which means she is our family. Blood or not."

Klaus just stared at Kalia, his amber eyes and fangs making her shake more than she already was. She never liked to be alone with Klaus, even when she was her normal self, she always felt like he would attempt to kill her once again. He made her uneasy. He, like Kol, was unpredictable. But unlike Kol, she never felt safe with Klaus while Kol made her feel like nothing could harm her. Klaus kept his eyes focused on her for a few more moments before he suddenly let her go, and she fell to the floor, coughing as air flowed back into her lungs. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she panted for breath. She made no move to get up until she felt Klaus' hand grab her forearms. But this time is wasn't meaning to harm her, instead his grip was soft.

Klaus gently pulled her onto her feet, and she allowed herself to look up at him.

"You're just like him. Always looking for trouble." He whispered a minute later, his eyes returning to their usual color, and his human face returning.

Kalia remained silent for a long while after that until she finally found her voice."W-What?"

"You are just like Kol. Determined, defiant and loyal, even though it is _just_ to him."Klaus commented, letting her go.

He looked away from her, as if fighting with himself, like he was admitting something he didn't want to."A true Mikaelson." He chuckled, eyes glassed over as his eyes landed on the coffin.

Kalia felt Rebekah's hand grab hers as Klaus took the spell books from her, opening one of them. She stared at him in confusion, still unable to process his words. She was quiet, as if expecting something else to happen to her but when Klaus sent had a pointed look, she was quick to reply.

"Do you truly believe that there is a way to bring him back?"

Kalia wiped her wet cheeks and felt Rebekah tighten her hold on her hand as she replied."I have seen people come back from the dead before but it takes a while. It may not be tomorrow or even a century from now but i'm willing to wait. I'll do anything I can to bring him back."

She had seen witches bring back people from the dead, people who had been in a worse state than Kol was. She was not a hundred percent that there was a witch powerful enough to bring back a thousand year old Original, but she had hope. There was no way she was giving up on him. She didn't care if it took her ten years of a million years but she would wait. Kol had spent a lot of time around witches and during that time, Kalia had picked up on a few things. There were witches out there whose bloodlines owed a lot to Kol and she would find them. Kol could not just be dead, his story couldn't have finished that early and Kalia refused to believe that he was just _gone_.

"So will we." Rebekah whispered, squeezing Kalia's hand.

Klaus glanced at his sister, fighting his emotions. He just nodded, handing the books to Kalia before speaking.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

 _Please leave a review._

 _It really helps me with my writing and I really don't want to stop the story. So, if you would like to see more, tell me by leaving a review. A lot of people have been following and that means a lot but I would like to see you also reviewing, which I love to read._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	5. the distance in your eyes

**A/** **N** _Thanks for reviewing._ _It means a lot to me and it does encourage me to update quicker. I love all the favorites and follows, but I need the reviews to continue, so instead of reading and turning back, please leave a few words in the box below if you want to see more._

* * *

 **1390—Italy**

" **Kalia! Look at me."**

The newly turned Kalia turned around and faced Kol, who was wearing a pleased look on his face. At their feet was a dead young man with two vicious, bloody holes in his neck. He had stopped struggling a while back when Kalia, who had learned from Kol, compelled him to keep silent as they did not want to attract attention from the crowds of people that were roaming the streets. The Original pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against and made his way toward the blond, who's expression was unreadable as she stared at the man she had drained. Her satisfied look that she had earlier wore after draining him had been replaced with a look of horror. She had mastered _how_ to feed, but what she hadn't controlled was how to gain leverage over her self control, which was all over the place really. Kalia looked up at him, her human face now visible. Her blue eyes were watery and she shamefully wiped at the blood smeared across her face.

"Sorry."She whispered, blinking sadly as she tried to keep herself composed."I didn't….i did not mean to-"

"You did well. You are not breaking down in tears like you have been, which, to me, is progress. Your compulsion had an effect, another task you have gained control of."

"Really? I did good?"

He nodded at her, pulling the shaking blonde into his embrace and she obeyed, finding comfort with him near. Kol smiled down at her, thumb wiping blood from her chin before he licked his finger."It is your self control that you have to become used to, which you will be able to claim dominance over within tine. You will still be able to enjoy it, but you with also have that little voice in the back of your mind telling you when you must stop and all you must do it listen to it. As much fun as it is for myself, I cannot go around killing people because it brings far too much attention and I do not fancy my brothers hunting me down and daggering me."

He took the handkerchief out of his jacket, knowing earlier that he would have needed it when Kalia had gazed at the crowds of people with a hungry look."But, darling, self control is more easier to deal with than another factor you must acknowledge."

He paused as Kalia rid of the blood and her angelic-like features returned, making him smile at how innocent she looked yet she was just as dangerous."It's the killing part you have to deal with. The guilt and _living_ with it. I, myself, never truly suffered from that as i embraced my nature. But Elijah did, as did Rebekah. Niklaus, to some extent, did as well. You mustn't allow guilt to control you because it will ruin you and it will put a damper on your mood, something I cannot deal with because I do not want to have another Elijah in my life. You, my darling, are a vampire. One of the most dangerous creatures in the world but that does not mean that you cannot enjoy it. It is your nature just as it is mine."

"If you do not want to kill when you don't have to, that is your choice, I will kill for you. But do not deny your nature. This is who you are now and it doesn't have to change every aspect of you. Sure, it has changed some of you, but you are still you. Just think of it as a new journey. But instead of getting older, you will remain beautiful forever and instead of being unable to fight back, you will be able to defend yourself. I will be around forever to protect you, but that does not mean that you can not learn how to handle yourself with grace yet let others know just how deadly you are."

He held out his arm and Kalia accepted it, following Kol as he guided her away from the scene of her crime and down the street, nodding politely at people that passed them. He had taken her out earlier to explore the place they hadn't been since she had been a child, but as soon as she had been around humans, all she could hear was the sounds of their heartbeats. Kol had happily helped her find someone to feed from, but she hadn't meant to kill him. She had been ashamed, but Kol saw it as progress for some reason, because she hadn't been breaking down like she usually had been over the past while, which meant she was doing better. Kalia looked around, finding herself feeling overwhelmed as the sound of breathing and heartbeats echoed in her ears. Women and men walked away from them, beside them and around them, making Kalia feel as if she were drowning. She moved closer to Kol, the only thing keeping her on her feet.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him.

"What if I can't control myself?"She whispered to Kol, gripping his arm."What happens then?"

Kol stopped walking after leading Kalia far enough from the dead body and cupped her face. Kol shook his head before he kissed her temple."Nonsense. You have me and that is all that matters. You are still you and, to me, that is all that matters. So long as you have me, you cannot go wrong."He smirked and pointed at the crowds of people."Those around us? They're nothing but food and entertainment. If you wish, you can slaughter them all and it doesn't change anything. They will all die some day, but we just cut that short. Like I said before, it is just nature."

Kalia smiled up at him, his words making her feel better.

She was still her, but was different and that thought made her giggle.

"There's my girl. Always with a smile."

The sound that Kol had been familiar with for nearly twenty years made him grin. Her laughter was a sign that everything was falling back into place. The way he liked it. He brushed her blonde styled ringlets from her face, telling her to keep smiling and leaned down, his lips brushing hers for a moment before he pulled back, grabbing her hand again.

"Now, come, i'm sure you want to dance before we head back."

* * *

 **Morocco—One Year Ago**

" **It's going to be weird, y'know, dealing with having you around again. Ordering me around like i'm a child."**

Kalia looked down at the urn in her hands, which held Kol's ashes, with a small smile on her face.

The infamous Mikaelson crest had been engraved on the front, something Klaus had done while Kalia had been looking for spell-books on their travels. He had given it to her just before he had to leave for New Orleans with Rebekah after leaving Mystic Falls. Witches, who had heard about Kol's death and were angered by losing deals they had made with him over the years, were rumored to plan to declare war on Klaus, who had no respect for witches at all. Kol was popular with New Orleans witches and when a war broke out a hundred years before, he had made deals with them in his favour and when he died, those were lost.

Klaus had left for New Orleans to check it out and it turned out that they had just used this to lure him there to help with another problem of their own.

Kalia didn't really care, she was too focused on her achievements on bringing Kol back.

So, now she was waiting for the clock to strike midnight so that she and the witches could begin the spell. The witch was the infamous Margaret Kleigh, one of the most powerful witches of all time. Six hundred years before, she had lost her family in a fire which threatened her bloodline, so she had called upon dark magic as well as her dead ancestors to bring them back. She was successful and, because of her devotion to keep her bloodline alive, her ancestors had allowed her to live a long life. But Margaret hadn't lost all her family in the fire. Her children had been saved by Kol, who had been looking for a new bloodline to make friends with in order to search for a way to be connected to magic again. Because of his deed, Margaret had sided with Kol and had made a deal with him.

If he declared her bloodline under his eternal protection, she would make it so that he would have access to their magic if needed.

That continued until the day he died.

Margaret had been dead a few centuries but Elijah had stepped in. He had swore to join Kol in his promise to protect their bloodline if they resurrected Margaret, the only person who had enough power to bring him back. But she was also the only person who had access to the spell that could achieve that. They had succeeded and because of Elijah's promise, Margaret had agreed to do the spell, even if it meant dying once again in the process.

She owed not just her own life, but her bloodline's lives due to him keeping his word.

Kalia glanced at the clock on the wall, smiling when she saw the time.

 _23:45_

"I've missed that, anyway. I guess I still need to be looked after. This year has been horrible. You were right. Silas returned and Klaus got the hell out of dodge just in time, y'know but not after he got his mind screwed by someone much scarier than him."She laughed for a moment, her smile falling as she traced the crest with her fingers."He hasn't been _that_ bad but not good enough for me not wanting to kill him. I don't know how Rebekah puts up with him, he's a dick. Sure, he kept me from breaking down and stuck with me the whole year. But he's not...he's not you, Kol. He's not mean enough but not in a cruel way, just not in a Kol-way."

Kalia blinked, trying to rid f the tears in her eyes."They love you, y'know, even though don't show it. Just like you with them. You are all stubborn. But it's the Mikaelson way, isn't it? If you don't try to kill eachother, it means you don't care but if you do and almost succeed, it means you love eachother so much you'd kill eachother to prove it. You are a brick wall and even I can't express emotions well because of living with you."

She laughed once again, but a tear slipped down her cheek, proving that she was far from ecstatic."It's been hard. For all of us. Rebekah has nobody to do her dirty work, Klaus has nobody to drink his sorrows with and I can't tell you how many times i've had to tie Elijah's tie for him because he can't focus. And me? Well, not only have I _not_ been able to sleep properly without you next to me, mumbling about how handsome you are, but i'm...i'm a mess. I guess when you've been practically glued to the person who raised you, cared for you, protected you for almost seven hundred years, it's almost impossible to live without them. It feels impossible to live without someone who was your world, right? It's like being daggered. You're not dead, but you need the dagger gone to be able to live."

Kalia wiped her tears and her sad expression was gone when a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Well, that's all going to change in,"She glanced at the clock again."seven minutes."

"Everything will fall back into place once your back."Kalia grinned, her blue eyes getting lighter."...and i'll finally be able to sleep properly. Not only that. Your birthday is in a few days and i'll make sure it'll make up for last years. We won't let them get away with what they did to you."

"...and not only that, you will finally believe that your family love you."She whispered before she looked down at the ground, as if ashamed."I just hope that you can forgive me for not being able to save you."

Kalia let out a long breath, holding onto the urn tighter, as if afraid her chance to get him back would disappear. He was coming back, he was returning home and Kalia promised herself that she would, despite being weaker than him, never let him go. She didn't care what she had to do, but she would never allow anyone close enough to even threaten to take him away. In just a few moments it would be time to bring Kol back. Everything was prepared, all she had to do was show up with Kol's ashes and Margaret would begin the spell.

Her world would mend soon.

Just then, the door was opened and in walked Elijah.

His expression was one of pain, even though he had been smiling earlier because of Kol's near return.

"Elijah, what is it?" She asked, confused."What's wrong?"

Elijah walked over to Kalia and sat next to her, grabbing her hand.

"I am afraid that I have some horrible news."

 _23:55_

Her world shattered once again.

* * *

 **Present—New Orleans**

" **What do you mean you cannot come? We have not seen you in over a _year_ , Kalia!"**

Rebekah, who was sitting across from Klaus, rolled her eyes and leaned forward attention on the mobile that was in between them on the table on speaker-phone."He's right, 'Lia! I agree, but with a little less of the yelling. She's not deaf, Nik!"

"I'm not sure of that. I remember ordering her to be by noon and- _oh look_."Klaus paused, looking at his watch with an irritated expression."It's now four.p.m and the private plan I sent to you in Spain came back empty. I recall you promising that you would be here in time to celebrate Thanksgiving with us!"

"Yeah, that watch thing would be more funny if I could actually see you, jackass." Kalia growled from the phone.

Klaus opened his mouth to, no doubt, yell again, but Rebekah swatted at him, her voice softening."Kalia, we haven't seen you in ages. Are you just going to go around and around the world all eternity looking up _pointless_ leads?"

The blonde on the other end of the call went silent.

Kalia had almost went out of her mind when she had found out that the other side had collapsed.

She had already spent the year before going around the world searching for witches to bring back Kol and when she had finally found the bloodline that had contained the witched she and Kol had watched bring back their family that had died in a fire, Klaus had called Elijah and told him to tell her that the other side was no longer. It was a harsh blow to her. Kalia had already been preparing for Kol returning. The bloodline had been devoted to Kol when he had saved Margaret's children from the fire centuries before and were willing to bring back the lead witch who had done the spell to bring back her family. She had Kol's ashes and was actually just about to leave when Elijah had came and told her.

Kalia had been devastated beyond words. She had almost drove a _stake_ through her heart but had been stopped by Elijah who had accompanied her to help bring back his brother while Klaus and Rebekah had went to take back New Orleans for their home. He had stopped her just before the stake had pierced her heart. Actually, Klaus and Rebekah had traveled to where they were and the three Originals had kept her on lock-down until they were convinced that she was not going to do it again. Klaus had actually been helpful with the search, weirdly enough. He had actually helped her find the bloodline that had been keeping a low profile for the last few hundred years due to their power. Klaus had taken her word and had actually _smiled_ when she had told him that everything had been set in stone.

Kalia had refused to believe it. She had everything prepared.

Kol's ashes, which Klaus had given to her.

The resurrected witch who was willing to die once again in order for the spell to work.

Klaus' blood, salt to heal him. Everything had been ready. A year. _365_ days of searching, making deals, almost _begging_ put to waste when the other side collapsed.

Her hope had almost been shattered but Kalia had refused to believe that Kol was just gone.

"Kalia?"

Klaus' hard tone brought her back to earth and they heard her sniff, which meant she was shutting down.

"Love, you need to come home. It's been a year. The other side is gone which means..."Klaus paused, letting out a long sign before he continued."which means that Kol is gone, too."

"I can't just-"

 _I can't just give up._

"You **can**."Klaus growled. Not in anger, but because he was feeling exactly how she was.

"Not because you _want_ to, none of us do, love, but we have no choice. We have no _power_ over this. Believe me, I have done everything I can and if I have no power with this, then you certainly do not. You have done everything you can. There is _nothing_ more you can do."

"Just come home, Kalia. Please."Rebekah begged her friend, her eyes glassed over."Do you really believe that Kol would allow you to drive yourself batty over this? Allow you to run around in circles with no way out?"

He wouldn't.

Kol was more stubborn then all of them put together but even he knew when to give up. Not just because you wanted to, but because you had no choice, was what he always said to her. That was the second lesson he taught her. The first had been to never let anyone else see weakness because if they saw weakness, they knew that you had something to lose. Kalia knew that he would have never let this happen to her. Kalia had changed and not for the better. She knew full well that if Kol wouldn't have let that happen, he would have scolded her because she hadn't listened to the rules he taught her, rules to live by.

To always know that she had choices.

" _Giving up is not a **choice** in most matters, love. Sometimes you have to but it is not because you want to, it is because, if you want to keep your sanity, you have to. A dead end is called a dead end for a reason. There is no way forward and if you cannot move forward, why would you want to live? Sometimes you have to move backward and decide which way you want to go. Left or right? Because you cannot carry on towards the dead end once again because that will do you nothing good…._

" _...So, yes, sometimes I give up because I **want** to choose a different path. But that does **not** mean that you have to forget your dead end, because it had to be in important for you to pursue it. You just have to move on and find another way to achieve that goal. If you move backwards, you are not giving up, you are just choosing a different path because you have a choice. Just make sure not to choose the dead end again."_

He just never told her what to do if he was no longer there to help her choose.

"Kalia!"

They heard her inhale sharply and they knew that they had startled her.

Rebekah went to speak once again, but Klaus cut her off, grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear. Rebekah mouthed at him, telling him to go easy on Kalia, but he didn't care at that moment. He knew he was being harsh but that the only thing Kalia responded to **—** when she was given no choice. Like Kol before her, the only way to stop him was to dagger him, even though Klaus didn't want to. Kalia, like Kol, had covered her hurt with vengeance since he died. Kol was never one to get angry, instead, he got even, which was what Kalia did when she went after the Salvatore brothers. After that, she focused on nothing but bringing him back. She had cried the whole day after Kol had died, but after that, she had almost shut down and since she couldn't turn it off, she used that pain to focus on bringing him back.

She was just like Kol in many ways and Kol was never one to show what he was feeling, neither did Kalia after that day. So the best way to gain a reaction from her was to be tough and since Rebekah didn't have the heart to do that, the job came to Klaus.

"You have no say in this matter. Either come home willingly in the next twenty four hours or I will come and get you myself. Trust me, you do not want it to come to that. Call me when you land."

He paused for a moment, voice less angry."Oh, and Elijah says hello. He'll be picking you up at the airport."

With that, he hung up, tossing the phone aside, running a tired hand over his face. He knew that Kalia didn't doubt his words, she knew not to cross Klaus when he meant something. She had witnessed it with Rebekah more than once over the years. Klaus was ruthless, sometimes worse than Kol himself and she knew that he would drag her to New Orleans kicking and screaming if he had to.

Rebekah, across from him, shook her head and let out a sigh."You do realize that she's never going to give up, right?"

"I know."Klaus nodded.

"So what do we do?

"We let her work that out for herself. But when she reaches the edge while pursing this, at least we'll be there to catch her when she falls. That is what family does."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Please leave a review._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	6. it feels like a tear in my heart

**A/N** _Sorry this is so late, I struggled a lot. So just so you know, Hope is in this story. I don't know about anyone else but I love the baby storyline. If you don't like this, you don't have to read it so don't send me hate if it's not your thing. But I hate Hayley, so in this story she died in the end of season one after giving birth to the child, Dahlia won't be appearing, I never liked her either and neither will Freya. Mikael is not in this story either. I'll be changing a few things to fit that._

 _So, if you still want to read this and liked this chapter please leave a review._

* * *

 **One Month Later**

" **Thank you, love."**

Klaus smiled charmingly at the compelled girl, wrapping her wrist up in a bandage before he gestured for her to leave She happily followed his orders, securing the bandage around her wrist as she left the Mikaelson household. He got comfy, smiling at his daughter who was sitting in her high chair, playing with her toys with a happy smile on her face. The child squealed happily when her aunt entered the room, looking up at the blonde came closer. Rebekah smiled happily at Hope, kissing her niece's cheek before she sat across from her hybrid brother. They bid one another good morning as Rebekah poured herself tea and buttered her toast, shaking her head when she noticed Klaus' cup of blood.

"Really, Nik? At the breakfast table?"

"You have no shame, do you brother?" Elijah commented, making Klaus chuckle.

"I am just enjoying my breakfast, brother."Klaus stated, leaning back in his seat, looking around when he noticed one of the chairs were vacant, meaning that they were missing someone.

"Where is Kalia? I haven't seen her since...a while actually. Her room is next to Hope's and I usually hear the turning of her book pages but I never heard that this morning."He said, frowning."She usually comes down, insults me, bids good morning to my child before she helps me with my mission on finding a witch suitable enough to teach Hope. All while insulting me some more."

"Yes, she has come fond of Hope and more fond of criticizing you, brother."Elijah agreed, taking a break from feeding Hope."I think that has been some progress, don't you think?"

"Not likely. In fact, she has gotten worse."Rebekah took a sip of her tea before she replied to her brother, a forlorn look on her face."Nobody has seen her lately. Since her meeting with the witches she's been...moody. I think she has finally come to realize that her task has no ending. Well, not a happy one."

"What did happen at that meeting?"

Elijah, who was feeding the child, replied instead of Rebekah this time."They refused her and when she pushed, they banished her from the cemetery. She can't enter at all. They told her that they weren't going to help and even if they could that the other side was gone which meant that Kol was gone, too. She's been...detached ever since. But she's still not stopping. She's got every book Kol has ever laid hands on up in her room and i'm sure she's read them all more than once."

Klaus shook his head with a long sigh, licking blood from his finger as he thought.

Kalia had arrived the day after their phone call but didn't even stop to greet them. She had rushed up to Kol's old bedroom and had dug out over fifty books, including spell books to try and find something that could help her. She wouldn't reply if someone tried to talk to her, even Rebekah who was her best friend. She only stopped to leave the Mikaelson home and that was either to the cemetery or to collect more books. About a week after returning to New Orleans she had a meeting with the witches. The meeting hadn't gone well. The witches acknowledged all that Kol had done for them but the Elders didn't care. They hated vampires with a passion. They refused to give that power to help and told Kalia that even if they agreed to work with her, their attempts would be impossible because the Other Side was gone, which meant that Kol was gone too.

Kalia hadn't reacted well. Like Kol, she did not like being refused.

She killed four witches That resulted in her being banished.

"Marcel told me that there has been attacks on locals."Klaus said a moment later, looking over at his sister."Attacks that had started _after_ the meeting with the witches. Which means-"

"That Kalia killed them. She's spiralling, Nik."Rebekah signed, her frown appearing again."Despite the fact that she is powerless to bring him back because it is impossible she feels as if she's betraying him. So she's lashing out and punishing herself."

"She's too old to turn it off. So she's punishing others too, bringing them down with her."Klaus said, leaning back in his seat with a long sigh.

"...and how would you know the inside of her mind, brother?" Elijah wondered, wiping Hope's hands with a napkin.

Klaus shrugged, finishing off his blood, standing before he picked up his daughter."Easy."He shifted, an unreadable smile crawling onto his face.

"That's _exactly_ what Kol and i would do."

* * *

 **One Hour Earlier**

" **Are you going to answer that any time soon, Kalia?"**

The vampire in question who had been sipping on her tenth drink that hour, raised her head when the young, blonde bartender behind the bar repeated her question before she pointed at the mobile on the bar next to Kalia's glass. Kalia sighed, grabbing her mobile after downing her drink, gesturing for the blonde behind the bar to fill it up again. Her mobile had been ringing non stop since she had left the Mikaelson household a few hours earlier. It had gotten to the point that she was close to smashing it. She wanted to but she couldn't because she had a lot of witches' numbers in the mobile. Witches that, unlike the ones in New Orleans, were loyal to Kol and despite the face that the other side was gone, they were still looking.

But that didn't mean she still wasn't tempted to throw it.

 _Six Missed Calls From: Hybrid Dick, Bex and Elijah._

 _Ten Unread Messages from: Bex and Klaus' Fosterling_

Kalia shook her head, pressing the red button when Klaus' name flashed on her screen again."Nope."She then looked up at the blonde behind the bar."And how do you know my name?"

The blonde smiled, shaking her head."Sorry. I'm Cami. I'm a...friend of Klaus', I guess. I'm sort of involved in all their business. Rebekah was here a few weeks ago and was bragging about how you were coming back, she said that she missed you. Kinda of why i'm keeping the bar open even though everyone is gone."

"How nice of you."Kalia nodded, taking a sip of her drink."Yeah, I was gone for a while."

"Sorry to ask, but are you an Original?"

She shook her head once again."No, i'm old but not that old. I'm just a close family friend."Kalia replied as Camille poured her another drink."I was raised by one of their siblings."

"Which one? Klaus told me about his family when he wanted me to write down his life." Camille asked with a kind smile."Well, compelled me, more like."

"Kol."Kalia replied, smiling softly at his name."I was raised by Kol."

"Kol?"Camile asked, releasing a small chuckle."Klaus never told me about you. It's shocking, from what i've heard about him."

"Why?"

"Because, well, after Klaus told me about your family I did research. My uncle had mountains of files on vampires and I looked through them. I knew that the family was famous, but after reading, it seems that Kol was the worst of them all."Camille said without thinking."He's the main reason that people fear his family, right? Why they call them monsters?"

Now, the way Camille said it wasn't meant to be rude or harsh. It was true. Kol and Klaus _had_ made the Mikaelson name famous. They had both travelled the world and turned people just for the sake of it, they had caused people to write books about them and even worship them. But even then, what was most known about the Mikaelson family was through fear. But something inside Kalia snapped when she heard Camille say that Kol was the reason why people saw the Mikaelson's as _monsters_. That wasn't true at all. Kol wasn't a saint, but he was not a monster. If any of the Mikaelson's were monsters, it was Klaus. Even Kol had seen him as a monster and because of that, Kalia wouldn't hear anything bad said about him. Kalia's eyes darkened and Camille's smile fell from her face when she saw Kalia's fists clench.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Look, i'm s-"

Camille didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because a second later, Kalia's fingers were locked around her throat. The human was pulled forward, over the bar, causing glasses to smash to the ground and she let out a loud scream when Kalia sank her fangs into her neck. Painfully. She struggled, fought against the vampire but it did her no good, she was too strong. There was no stopping Kalia just like there had been no stopping her ever since she had that meeting with the witches. She just didn't care. Kalia hadn't cared much for human life before but she had always had control over herself, but now, at that moment in time, there was nothing stopping her.

"Please! Stop!"

This only seemed to urge Kalia on.

She bit down harder on the blonde, her blood tasting better due to how scared she was. She could sense Camille's tears and heard her racing heartbeat along with the whimpers that left her. She growled, tugging back on her hair to get a better angle at her neck.

"KALIA!"

The vampire didn't seem to notice another voice in the bar. She was too focused on how good it felt that Camille's life was slowly coming to an end. Her heartbeat was slowly becoming weaker and her struggles were becoming nothing but light hits against her in an attempt to push her away.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go."

Kalia released a growl when arms locked around her and pulled her away from Camille's neck.

"STOP!"

She roared, blood dripping from her chin, her red eyes dangerous.

"KALIA!"

She snarled, fighting against whoever was holding her, her eyes set on Camille's pale face. Blood dripped from her fangs and chin as she struggled against whoever was holding her. The person holding her hushed her, but that didn't work. She fought hard, wanting more blood to sedate her, to calm her. She was just about to win against their arms, when she was shoved aside when whoever was holding her flashed over to Camille, who was on the bar, body hunched. It was Marcel who had stopped her. Now having some control over herself, she watched as Marcel checked Camille over. He even bit into his wrist in order to help her, but from what Kalia could hear, it was too late.

Camille was dead.

He turned to her, expression one of guilt."You killed her. Why?"

Kalia wiped her face, her human features coming forward.

She stood in front of Marcel, expression unreadable."She spoke ill of someone she didn't know."

"Who?"

Marcel didn't have to ask again; her expression told it all.

Marcel let out an angry growl, pointing at Kalia."He is dead, okay!?"He yelled out, eyes wild."Kol is dead. He is gone. Nothing is going to bring him back. I'm sorry for you, for all of you, but it is time that you get that into your head before you do something else stupid."

"Bite your tongue, Marcel!"Kalia yelled back at him, eyes threatening."He is-"

"- _dead!_ Kol Mikaelson is _dead_ , Kalia. Accept it."

Kalia numbly stared at him for a few more moments, her eyes unreadable until she finally grabbed her things and left the bar, leaving Marcel to clean up her mess. Marcel watched her go, slamming the door shut before she turned away. He stood there for a few moments, the scent of blood heavy in the room. Marcel sighed, digging into his pocket and pulling out his mobile. He hit speed dial and held the mobile to his ear, waiting for who he had called to pick up.

A few seconds went by and he finally got an answer, though by the sounds of it the person on the other end was busy too.

"Klaus?"Marcel said, refusing to look at the body of one of his closest friends.

" _What is it? I'm not really free at the moment...Hope has decided that she wants to crawl now and is running everybody ragged by wanting to explore the entire bloody household."_

"Yeah...we got a problem..."He breathed out a long breath, running a tired hand over his face."...a _big_ one."

It was as if Klaus could understand what he was really saying and Marcel heard him shout for his siblings.

" _What has she done now?"_

* * *

 **Present** — **Lafayette Cemetery**

" **Kol, do stop looking at your reflection and come over here."**

"I am just observing my new body."Kol replied, glancing over at his mother before he looked back at his reflection."Although I like being a witch, I would prefer to be in my own Original _indestructible_ -like body. In fact, having the two put together would be better. This Kaleb body is handsome but does not hold a candle to me."

Esther sighed, and glared at him, gesturing for him to join her."Sit, Kol. Now."

The youngest Mikaelson brother, who had been smiling at himself in the window reflection turned around, and smirked cheekily at his mother before reluctantly doing what he had been told. He stalked over to where she was standing at the table and stood across from her. She stood and was doing a spell that she had been working on for the past few hours. He had an idea of what it was but knew that his mother liked doing things at her own pace and he didn't fancy being scolded like he were a child. So, he got comfy and toyed with a flower that she had been previously using.

"Speaking of me, mother, when do I grace New Orleans with my presence?"He asked, sitting down on one of the stools and leaning back."I am bored with sneaking around like some common toady."

"Not for much longer. Your siblings have just won a war, which, in fact, meant that we no longer have to hide. Now, I will control the witches and the werewolves. With the vampires in exile, we can begin to take root in our new home."She replied, smiling softly when Finn entered and sat down."It means that we can finally show ourselves and go along with the family reunion that I have planned."

Kol leaned back, a small smile on his face as he half listened to his mother and his brother, spinning the flower in between his fingers. As he did, he studied his hand, clenching his fist before opening his hand then doing it again. He felt...strong but weak. He had magic, but he was no longer an Original and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Both had pros and cons. If he could, Kol would be both, including back in his own body, which he preferred.

But despite that, there were some good points to being in another body, some of which he was looking forward to test. This body would satisfy him for now and he would enjoy it while it lasted.

It was good to be back in the world, where he could be _seen_ , where he could _touch_.

Even if he was stuck in another body.

Now all he had to do was find his missing lamb.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, I hope that I can make it up to you._

 _If you want to see more of this story, please leave a review. It'll help me write faster._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	7. it's been a long day without you

_**A/N** Thank you for reviewing, please keep them coming if you would like to see more._

* * *

 _Kol is dead. He is gone. Nothing is going to bring him back. Kol Mikaelson is **dead** , Kalia. Accept it._

As if to get rid of the offending thoughts, Kalia shook her head and fought the urge to hunt down Marcel and gut him, just to make him feel a fraction of how she was feeling. But, knowing that if she did that to Klaus' _'useless whelp'_ as Kol used to call him, the hybrid would probably do the same to her _and_ tear her head off afterwards. Kol had never gotten along with Marcel so because of that, she'd never showed any interest in him either. So, instead of lashing out, Kalia decided that she's return to the books and bottle up her anger until she decided when it would come in use.

She was good at that.

The blonde, detached to everyone else, pushed past people on the street as she began to make her way back to the Mikaelson household. She had entertained the thought of going somewhere else, not wanting to deal with the Originals, but there was nowhere else she could go. A century before she had spent most of her time in the cemetery, watching as Kol taught young witches, it had become almost like a second home to her but she had been banished from there. The witches, whose ancestors had been taught by Kol and who Kalia had spent years with, had taken away her invitation. Kalia had never had in interest in magic but she knew a lot due to Kol's lessons she had watched over, but being banished by the cemetery that Kol had felt at _home_ at, did hit her harder then she thought it would.

And that hurt instantly fuelled her anger.

"Hey, lady, watch where you're going!"

Kalia was torn from her thoughts when she bumped shoulders with someone. She sighed, facing the middle aged man that she had bumped into.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I think an apology should be said here."

The blonde smiled somewhat sweetly at the middle aged man before she nodded."You're right. There should."She said, crossing her arms over her chest, going quiet for a moment."Well? Are you going to say sorry? I haven't got all day."

"Me?"He sneered, pointing at himself."I wasn't the one not watching where I was going."

"Well, if _you_ were, then you should have seen me coming. Did you just _wait_ for me to bump into you?"Kalia retorted, a dark look in her eyes as she glared up at him."If you are looking for an apology, you are not going to get one. So I suggest that you walk away before I do worse than _bump_ into you."

He glared at her, looking like he wanted to hit her, which made Kalia only glare back. She had been raised with someone who never said the word 'sorry' but had been raised to _expect_ it, even if you were at fault. And, not once in her life had she said that word and truly meant it. Kalia eyed the man dangerously until he walked away, muttering underneath his breath. She ignored him and turned back in her direction, ignoring the looks she got from others that had heard the conversation. Kalia also ignored the urge to tear his head off in the middle of the street as she began to, once again, return to where she had made herself at home.

Until she heard the man angrily hiss at his friends.

" _Little bitch! Someone should teach her some manners."_

" _You should be the one to do that, Fletcher. You're wife stays in line quite well. Knows her place, too."_

This snapped the small amount of control she had gained since leaving the bar. Kalia's fingers curled into her palm so tight that her long nails sliced her skin and, for a moment she felt her fangs pierce her bottom lip. All she saw was red and the urge to destroy built up within her, along with her anger. This was new to her. Kalia had brilliant self control, she had been taught by the best, after all, but more recently, she had been quick to snap. It had started soon after she had been told that Kol had been sucked into oblivion after the other side had been destroyed. The blonde suddenly couldn't stop herself, not like she used to, and she felt like a new born vampire who couldn't tame themselves.

She had been killing anyone who had made her snap or had just caught her on a bad day, which had been every day. Kalia had never been a saint, she didn't care for human life, but she had been acting sloppy. She had just left bodies without thinking.

She felt like she had nothing to keep her grounded.

The blonde spun around and, after catching sight of who she had bumped into and had insulted her, she began to make her way over to him. Well, to _Fletcher_ as his friend had called him. But, before she could make a move, her ringtone hit her ears. Klaus' ringtone. Kalia sighed, knowing that if she kept ignoring the hybrid king, he would come and find her and that would not end well. Klaus had been easier on her recently than he had in the almost seven centuries of knowing him but he was still Klaus. He was still the most powerful creature in the world, though now second to his daughter, but he was still as evil as it got and he did not like being ignored. He was still selfish, demanding and would go to lengths to prove that he was still _king_.

He was still the monster that had killed her without reason.

Kalia took out of mobile and pressed the green button, glaring at the man who had insulted her as she answered the hybrid king.

"Yes?"

"Get home. Now." Klaus growled from the other end. His voice had that ' _I will hunt you down if you don't obey me_ ' tone in it and it made Kalia freeze.

"Klaus, I was already on my way-"

Though, despite that, Klaus didn't care.

"You either come home willingly and be here in less than one minute, because I know that your near, or I will find you myself."Klaus hissed and Kalia made a sound of agreement."Good, I will expect you in...fifty fi- _wait_...four seconds."

"I'll be there."

"Fantastic...oh, and Hope started crawling, you should hurry. You might miss it."

With that, Klaus hung up on her, leaving Kalia with a weird feeling in her stomach.

She wasn't scared of Klaus. Intimidated, yes, but not scared. This feeling...it was a familiar one but she couldn't label it. It was a fluttering. A feeling she had only gotten around one person. Kalia gasped and she, without thinking, turned to her left and looked up. Something she only did with _one_ person, the one person who had always stood at her left. The one person who could cause that fluttering. The blonde felt somewhat _pained_ when the feeling returned but when she looked again, nothing happened. She gasped once more, suddenly feeling as if she were going mad.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She hissed to herself.

She knew what she was feeling, she was sure of that, but instead of focusing on it and driving herself even madder, Kalia shook her head again and shoved her way through the crowd of people. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, cursing as she ignored glares. As the blonde walked away she failed to notice a pair of eyes following her. The eyes watched her curiously as she crossed the street blonde hair flying around her as she walked with confidence despite the detached expression on her face. The figure had been stood there for a while, just obseving with a careful eye.

The figure was the _reason_ of the fluttering in her stomach.

"Found you, darling..."

Kol, watching Kalia kept an eye on the blonde as he walked backwards until she was out of view. A chuckle left him as he turned around, strolling lazing down the street. As he did, he sneakily picked up an apple from the cart of an older man, waving him off when he attempted to follow him, distracting him by using his magic to let the apples loose. The now human witch chuckled, biting his lip in almost childlike enjoyment as he watched the man run around trying to collect his apples. Kol shrugged, walking further down the street, a wide smile on his face as he enjoyed his magic. He did miss being an Original and did, one day want to return to being one of the most powerful beings in the world but he planned to enjoy magic while he had it.

Kol's happy mood didn't last long though and that was all because he caught sight of the man who had insulted Kalia.

His eyes narrowed and his smile fell.

Kol's eyes darkened as he neared the small group, wishing that he had supernatural hearing once again, but he got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Women."He heard Fletcher, the man who had verbally abused his Kalia, snarl to his friends."Now that they have been ' _heard_ ' they think that they can-"

 _That is quite enough._ Kol thought with a shake of his head before he whispered underneath his breath, flicking his wrist.

" _Lihednat dolchitni._ "

Fletcher suddenly stopped talking and he began to choke. He fell back against the wall behind him, knocking aside several people who had been trying to walk past. His hands clutched at his throat and he gasped for air, his face turning white. His friends rushed to his side in an attempt to help him, one screaming for someone to call for help. Fletcher's feet gave out from underneath him as he choked, eyes bulging. Kol, taking a large bit out of his apple leaned against a pole, watching with a pleased look while others ran around, some shouting for help.

"Misogynistic dolt."Kol hummed, taking another bite out of his apple, watching as a crowd formed.

"What's wrong, man?" A friend asked in worry.

Fletcher gasped, his eyes becoming."Ca-Can't..br-breathe!"

Kol didn't bother to watch the rest, he already knew how it ended. He laughed, walking around the crowds of people as he sauntered down the street.

He had his _own_ reunion to plan.

A reunion that involved a certain blonde.

Kol's smile returned as did the skip in his step as he began to make plans.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

" **There has to be more to this dress because, otherwise, women in this century dress like courtesans."**

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply to her best friend but was stopped by Klaus' loud chuckling. The hybrid was lounging on a love seat, his feet propped up on the table as he sipped on champagne."They do, actually. It's _fantastic_ , isn't it?"

The blonde swatted at her brother before pushing him out of the way, claiming his seat."Shut up, Nik!"She demanded then softened her tone."Ignore him, this is what _I_ wear and I am very lady-like and expect nothing less than perfect. It is expected in these days. It is not bad looking on a woman, believe me, i've seen many others wear a lot less. The dress is classy."

"Yeah, right!"Kalia giggled from behind the curtain."I'd love you to tell Kol that."

Rebekah shook her head, smiling softly."Come on out, love, we've got to return by noon. Elijah wants to have a family meeting."

At that they all, including Klaus, let out a long sigh. Since Elijah had taken it upon himself to smooth things over with the Salvatore brothers, Klaus and Rebekah had been given the task to take Kalia and Kol clothes shopping. Rebekah had been pleased, happy that she finally had another women in the house again but Klaus, who didn't get along with Kalia and knew how irritating Kol could be, was less than enthusiastic. Kol had been sent to find himself clothes by Klaus while Rebekah had picked up more than enough clothes for her best friend. This was their first day together as a 'family', apart from Finn who was still daggered, so Klaus, under Elijah's orders again and in an attempt to re-gain some relationship with Kol, was trying to be on his best behaviour.

But when you have been stuck with two women and a brother who was obsessed with his looks, it was hard _not_ to snap. Especially when they had just spend almost two full hours getting their hair styled. Kalia's now, just like before, was long, just a few inches above her waist. But now it was styled like many other women in the recent century. And, just to irritate her brother for daggering her best friend and to punish him, Rebekah had forced Klaus to pay for it rather than compel.

They all heard Kalia sigh from behind the curtain, then the sound of a dress zip going up as she responded."Fine, but you are dealing with Kol and thanks to your hybrid tyrant of a brother that somehow managed to get a witch to link me to Kol _and_ the dagger he uses on him, I have missed more than a hundred years of change. _Again_. Apart from the way women dress now, it looks like things have changed for the better. No thanks to, once again, your _autocrat_ of a brother!"

"I heard that."

"You were meant to,"Kalia paused and then they heard her whisper with the women helping her with her dress before she added."... _douche_."

Klaus glared at the curtain as his sister tried to muffle her laughter at Kalia's attempt to catch up with the slang of the new century. He turned his glare to the blonde Original and allowed his eyes to flash amber in warning before he snapped his fingers, gesturing for the young woman to re-fill his glass. Kol and Kalia had been purposefully reminding Klaus of how he had daggered them for more than a century. Again. When he had planned to dagger Kol in Spain a few hundred years back for the first time since Alexander had daggered him, Klaus had gotten a witch to link Kalia to Kol and the dagger he used on his brother. So when Kol got daggered, as did Kalia. They had been daggered twice since then and whenever they woke up, they weren't happy.

Klaus didn't see how they were mad. He had been _kind_ enough to not kill Kalia the first time he had gotten rid of Kol, so, in Klaus' mind, they should be thankful.

They weren't.

"I don't care what Kol thinks. The dress was made for you now come out!" Rebekah demanded, rolling her eyes when Kalia muttered that she was bossy underneath her breath.

"Fine." Kalia repeated, her tone slightly irritated.

A moment later the curtain was pushed back and, just like Rebekah taught her, Kalia sauntered out, a forced smile on her face as her best friend grinned. Kalia, hands on her hips, slowly spun around to show off what she was wearing which was a black cut out sides skater dress, picked out by Rebekah herself. The blonde faced her best friend, who nodded in approval. Her heels were also black but had little red-like sparkles on them to match her recently painted red nails.

"You look...beau-"

Rebekah was cut off again when Klaus butted in."-like a _harlot_ , love."He smirked, ignoring Rebakah's hit as he took a sip of his drink."Don't worry, that passes for looking nice these days. There are women wearing a lot less."

"Yes, there are, I guess. Like that strumpet you have your eye on, _love_. What's her name? Oh, yes...Caroline." Kalia snarled at Klaus, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue when he glared at her."Figures, no sane or decorous woman would go _near_ you."

"Bite your tongue or i'll tear it out."Klaus sneered, his eyes flashing amber and he jumped up."Forget that...i will tear it out before I-"

The hybrid was stopped when a demanding tone hit their ears.

" _Kalia Rebekah Mikaelson!"_ The blonde in question winced when Kol's voice made her sensitive ears slightly ring.

They all turned around to see Kol storming towards them, several men carrying clothes that he had picked out. They actually looked like customers in fact, but Kol really didn't care, as long as he didn't have to carry anything. He was now wearing something that Klaus had helped him pick out before sending him off to search for more. As always, having to be in fashion, he wore dark jeans and a dark brown long sleeved button down shirt along with shoes and a jacket that he just _had_ to have despite it being hot out.

"What? Why are you using my middle name? You haven't done that since I was five."Kalia frowned, arching an eyebrow."Why is my name Rebekah anyway?"

"I picked it. Esther wasn't very...wanted." The blonde replied with a proud smile."Kol isn't fond of it either, but after much nagging and the promise not to intervene on him raising you, we agreed."

"Hello? I am talking which means that you all have to listen."Kol hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he pointed at Kalia."What the bloody hell are you wearing?!"

"Rebekah picked it out. She said that this is what women wear these days. It's 'classy _yet_ seductive'. Don't you like it?"

"You are taking fashion tips from Rebekah?"Kol chuckled darkly, gesturing to his sister."The example for strumpets everywhere? Do you think that men flock to her for her personality?"

"Don't be mean!" Rebekah growled at her brother, making Kalia nod."You cannot tell me that Kalia does not look beautiful and desirable, brother? She is wearing what young women these days are wearing, well the age she died at, of course."

"She is _not_ a woman!"Kol sneered at his sister, eyes narrowing."She is... _Kalia_ and I raised her which means that I have a say. Much more than you two do."

"Are you saying that she does _not_ look stunning?"

Kol looked over to the blonde that was standing in front of the mirror, smiling at him in wait. Rebekah had a point, the women that he had seen in the store had been wearing something similar. Kalia's dress reached a few inches above her knees, which was completely different and shocking to how women used to dress the last time he bad been undaggered. There was no denying it, she looked heavenly, but that was for him. She was for _him_ and he did not fancy other men looking at her in that manner. He had the right, and any other man was did not, especially if they were thinking thoughts that could taint Kalia.

He would kill them all.

Kalia met his gaze, looking worried when he didn't answer."Kol?

"Brother?"

Klaus and Rebekah looked over at Kol, whose jaw was clenched but his hybrid brother could see a gleam of lust in his eyes. The hybrid chuckled before he turned back to Kalia.

"Perhaps he would prefer if you wore it in doors, love. In the _bedroom_ , more like. It looks like you are going back to just showing your ankles in public."

Rebekah and Kol glared at him before they spoke at the same time.

" _Shut up_ , Nik."

* * *

" **Ten, love. _Ten_ bodies have been found in two days. _Twenty_ in total this entire week. Do you know how that looks on the city? If it had been ten in the span of a year or a few months, no problem, but things like this are going to stop tourists which will stop us from having any food."**

Kalia eyed the hybrid as he walked around the table, placing a drink in front of her before he took the seat across from the blonde.

"Who told you? It was Marcel, right? The little snitch. He is no-"

"-saint? No, he isn't. None of us are."Klaus finished for her, leaning back in his seat."Look, I am not Elijah, I am not saying that you can't have fun with humans. As long as you don't kill them, enjoy yourself. You can play with them, feed on them, but you do not _kill_ them. Especially the locals. When you get bored of them, you compel them. That is all I am asking."

Klaus leaned forward, tapping the file that he had kept on her before he said with a stern tone."Deaths now and then are expected, but this is _my_ city, Kalia. Not some town you are passing through, this is _my_ home. This is _Hope's_ home. And I will not allow it to crumble around me. I did not win a war for my daughter just for it to go to waste."

"Look, I know that i've been a...pain in the ass with the anger issues and I didn't realize that I went that far."Kalia honestly said, leaning back in her seat when Klaus nodded."I just...i just can't-"

"Control yourself?"Klaus butted in again though this time she was thankful. When she nodded, Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned back, an awkward look on his face."The only reason i'm doing this is because Rebekah threatened to go on a mission in order to make her name Hope's first word so do not, love, get used to it."

"You are, like Kol before you, a walking destruction. You are impulsive, rude, disrespectful to your elders, you don't know when to shut up and frankly, i've never been that fond of you-"

"Is this meant to cheer me up?"Kalia asked, glaring at him, rocking Hope as the hybrid witch began to squirm."Because if it is, you can-"

" _But,"_ Klaus emphasised, eyes flashing amber, shutting her up."you aren't the worst vampire in the world. My brother may have been a sadistic ponce, but he did have fantastic control when he wasn't slaughtering thousands. He taught you well. I've watched you over the years and your self control, the skill that you have cannot be matched. Not just at control. Your hunting technique, your fighting skills, finding out weaknesses without really trying is something that I have not seen in anyone else in a long time."

"Yeah, well, that's gone now."Kalia whispered, her eyes falling to the ground in front of her.

"That hasn't disappeared."Klaus shook his head, letting out a loud laugh."It's still in you, at the back of your mind somewhere. The main focus of your control was what kept you grounded. When you first turned, you had to find something which would wake up that little voice that told you when you were going too far. And that was my brother. He was the centre of your world and when he...when he _died_ that shook your ground. You have spent almost seven hundred years with Kol being your world, your _ground,_ and now that he is no longer here to tame you, that line that you haven't crossed has now been erased."

"In a way, you have lost your identity and all you have to do is find yourself again. Kol was your identity, and now that he is no longer here, you don't know who _you_ are."He paused, eyes softening when Hope rested her head on Kalia's shoulder."You have to find something that keeps you grounded again."

"Did you just compliment me?"Kalia asked, her lips curving up slightly."How many people have earned that over the past thousand years?"

"Not many."Klaus replied with a warning glare."I was forced. I will not have my daughter's first word be Rebekah's name."

"I don't think you have to worry. Rebekah is too long for her to say, it'll probably be yours."Kalia asked, making Klaus nod."By the way, what keeps you grounded?"

"Have you met me? I'm not a grounded man, love. I have more blood on my hands than all the vampires in this world put together."

"Fine, what keeps you from murdering each person in this city when you lose your rag? You do have the temperament of the werewolf and the bloodlust of a vampire. Not to mention your constant paranoia and i'm pretty sure that all those put together aren't something that helps you sleep at night."

Klaus was quiet for a moment and he looked anywhere but the younger vampire in front of him.

"When I first turned it was my sister."Klaus quietly said, downing the rest of his drink."Despite his loyalty, Elijah strayed now and then. My sister hasn't been the easiest to be around what with all her flings, but, even when daggered, she was what kept the light shining through."

"And now?"Kalia asked, settling Hope back into her high chair."Compared to now and two years ago I can at least tolerate being in the same room as you."

"Well, my sister does have her moments at bringing me down to earth."Klaus replied before he pointed at his daughter, who was tapping her hands on the small table connected to her high chair with a large smile."But now what keeps me together is my daughter. She is everything i'm not but _half_ of myself is her. She is what keeps me from killing you all in your sleep. So you should be thankful."

Kalia smirked when Hope, as if understanding her father's words, beamed up at the blonde. Klaus grinned down at his daughter before he spoke once more."But what keeps you grounded _doesn't_ have to be a person. It's can relate to a person, like a memory or something that reminds you of them. It can be anything."

"It just has to be something that stops you from falling apart?"

"Yes."Klaus nodded again, eyes on his daughter."Something to hold onto."

Kalia's smile dropped and she was silent for a long while. She stared at her hands, lost in her thoughts before she spoke again, her voice just above a whisper. Her large blue eyes met Klaus' but there was nothing readable in them, nothing he could use as proof that she was, in a way, healing.

"But what if you don't? What if you don't find something to keep you _grounded?_ To hold onto?"

"Easy, love. You _drown_."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _If you would like to see more, please leave a review._

 _Sorry for the lack of Kol! Please forgive me. Kol will be in the next chapter, I was just dropping hints here and there to get Kalia feeling that something was coming. She has a clue, but is a long way from finding out. Kol will be keeping a close eye until his plan is ready._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	8. it's you i can't replace

**A/** **N** _Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate each one, please keep them coming. I did have trouble with this chapter but i tried my best! As they really do encourage me. Here is chapter seven, I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **One Week Later—3:30pm**

" **You, little Hope, are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and that is saying something."**

Kalia smiled down at the child in her embrace who was clapping her hands to the music as a local band played on stage. She kicked her small feet out, squirming happily in Kalia's arms as her eyes lit up when the man started to sing again. She seemed to like music because whenever her ears caught sound of either an event happening outside her home or Klaus' old classical record player she would squeal and kick her small feet like what was happening now. She was, most of the time, a happy baby. But when the mood suited her and she thought that she wasn't getting enough love from anyone, she would throw a tantrum, just like her father. But Kalia had become fond of the child and was never upset about minding her when the family was busy.

Hope kept her distracted from reality.

She kept her _grounded._ For most of the time, anyway. She still rarely had a moment to relax because she was usually busy with trying to find a way to get more help. She had contacted witches outside of New Orleans and they had been working on their own spell books and had been doing theor own research. Their books went back to when Kol was first turned and their bloodline was one of the strongest that Kol had ever met. Their deal with Kol had kept their bloodline going so they had been helping as much as they could. Kalia had been working on a book that the witches had sent over from Spain but Klaus had basically threatened her to leave her room.

He had used Hope as a bargaining card. And since she had become fond of the child, she had agreed and they had left the Mikaelson home to go to Rousseau's. Kalia hadn't been happy since she had killed Camille there and assumed that was why Klaus had taken them, to force her to face the crime she had committed even though she wasn't sorry about it. But when she had seen Hope's smile at the singing she knew that had been the real reason the hybrid had chosen that place. Klaus knew how much Hope liked music and had actually dragged out a couple from a booth to sit at the front nearer the stage but not near enough to damage Hope's sensitive hearing.

They had spent most of the day there with the tribrid, who wasn't showing any sign of becoming bored of the music. Klaus had actually almost cleared out the bar, kicking out those who hadn't been quiet enough for his daughter to enjoy the music.

"You have big, blue eyes that could break any heart. Yes, you do. And you have the most adorable smile that can make anyone bow down before you. And you are the happiest baby i've ever seen."She paused, frowning for a moment before she whispered to Hope."Are you _sure_ that you're Klaus Milaelson's child? Because your father, no offence, is not a happy man most of the time."

Kalia heard a sigh from the other side of the booth and she hid her smirk when she heard Klaus' voice.

"You do realize that I _can_ hear you, right, love?"

Kalia shrugged and without looking up from Hope, she replied to Klaus."I know and guess what?"She paused for a moment, holding Hope's hands and she clapped them as she continued."I don't care. Isn't that right, Hope? Yes it is. We don't care."

"You'll care when I become tired with your slanderous ways towards me and eventually compel you bow down before the King of New Orleans, the most powerful creature in this world, and give your allegiance."Klaus drawled, flashing his eyes amber to emphasise his words."Then I shall force you to devote the next seven hundred years to me in order to make up for you speaking out of turn."

"I already bow down to the most _powerful_ creature in the world."

Klaus' eyes lit up in interest and he straightened, leaning forward."Is that so?"

"Yes."She said with a small smile before she picked up Hope again so that the child was no longer sitting on her lap but was standing on her thighs. She leaned down and kissed the top of Hope's head, grinning when she cooed."My allegiance is to the Princess of New Orleans. Isn't that right, little Hope?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and he shook his head, hiding his smile when he, for the first time in _years,_ heard Kalia laugh when Hope cooed again. A real laugh. She hadn't moved on, she never would. Her life was still for Kol, she still spent most of her time looking through books that she had already read, and she still searched for any possibility to bring him back. But there were moments like these, however small, that showed that she could let herself relax without feeling like she was letting Kol down. And those moments were usually with Hope and Klaus had a thought that she could see herself in his daughter. There lives were different, but Kalia had been a child being raised by someone who people considered evil.

That and the fact that his daughter could make anyone love her. She had the Mikaelson charm.

"I didn't invite you along just to sit back and listen to you turn my daughter against me, you know."

"Nonsense."Kalia denied, finally meeting his gaze."She's a daddy's girl. But I might put in a good word for you and manage to put her off of boys forever if you go and fetch some herbs from the magic shop across the street since I can't get any from the cemetery anymore."

"What's it for?"

"Witches in Spain need some herbs for a spell that they have found. It's not one to bring him back but instead they are trying to contact him, wherever he is. If he hasn't found peace, he could be lingering somewhere or been sucked into oblivion, but they want to at least try."Kalia said with a light in her eyes even though there was a lot doubt, she still held that _hope_ in her heart."In order for that to happen, they need herbs from the place he was at home last."

"...and that was here?"

She nodded with a small smile, answering with a teasing tone."Well what he experienced of it."She grinned when Klaus rolled his eyes before she pointed at the door."It closes soon. We'll be right here, won't we, Hope?"

Klaus stood and with a confident tone, he drawled."I'm the King, love, i'm sure they'd make an exception."He smirked at Kalia before he got out of the booth and stopped next to Kalia's side. He leaned down and kissed the top of his daughters head."I'll be right back, baby wolf, and you listen to Kalia about those pesky boys for when you get older, all right? Otherwise i'll have to run them out of New Orleans."

Kalia handed him the list of herbs she needed before he left the bar, leaving the blonde and Hope alone. Well, they weren't alone. Around ten of his vampire minons were scattered around, some sitting at the bar while others were at different booths. Klaus had won the war, yes, but he was still paranoid. Hope had proved that she was aware of her surroundings despite being less than a year old and had used her magic for protection before and Kalia wouldn't allow any harm to come to her but Klaus wouldn't forgive himself or anyone else if any harm came to his daughter.

"Looks like it's just you and I for a little while, sweet."

Kalia turned bounced the child on her thighs when Hope giggled, bright eyes blinking innocently up at her."He'll be back soon. As will your aunt and uncle who have gone to find the witch who will be your new teacher."Kalia said to the hybrid witch who was now interested on tugging at her blonde hair."You do need her, little one. Don't think we haven't noticed you using that magic of yours to get our attention."

As if understanding Kalia and knowing that she was guilty, Hope nuzzled into Kalia's shoulder, cooing. Kalia shook her head with a smile, lightly ticking Hope's sides, making the tribrid witch giggle.

"Charming but deadly, aren't you?"Kalia mumbled, a fond smile tugging at her lips."Just like your uncle Kol."

As if agreeing, the child let go of Kalia's hair and tapped her cheek. Hope's giggling continued until she suddenly stopped. Her smile dropped and the light in her blue eyes died out. They suddenly became slightly dark and she stared up at the blonde vampire but it was as if looking through her. Kalia instantly noticed this because Hope's grip on her leather jacket tightened as she pressed closer to the blonde, her head resting on her shoulder.

"What is it?"Kalia asked, blue eyes looking around but she didn't see anything unusual. There were customers scattered around, all human and the music was still playing. Klaus' minions were acting normal, they couldn't sense anything that Hope had.

"What's wrong, little Hope?"

The child snuggled deeper into the blonde, eyes closing and she let out a whine of discomfort. She couldn't sense anything and she was the oldest vampire in the place. But Hope could. The tribrid seemed more _aware_ than her father at times, as if sensing things that others couldn't and if even if Kalia couldn't sense it herself, she would fight if need be.

"Such a beautiful little thing."A voice suddenly cut in, making Kalia hold Hope a little tighter.

"Is she yours?"

* * *

 **1** **374**

" **Mary Anne Lingdon will be sorely missed,** **little one.** **"**

Kol nodded in a dull manner at his servant's words to Kalia, trying to hide the fact that he found the entire thing tedious. He shifted from foot to foot, numbly watching as Lucious, one of his servants, returned to digging a hole for the coffin that held Mary Anne, another one of his servants. But, unlike Lucious and the others, she had become close to Kalia. She had minded the blonde child whenever Kol left to feed for a few hours and had accompanied them on trips. She had been with him ever since he had first taken Kalia and the child had become fond of her. Mary Anne had been a constant in Kalia's short life and that morning she sadly died. But, unlike many others, it hadn't been of a disease, it had been of old age. She had been near sixty, a rare age for a lot of people to reach.

Since Kalia had been fond of her, Kol had taken better care of Mary Anne than any of his other servants.

"I miss her."

Kol let out a long sigh and bent down, picking up the three year old. He wiped her tears away that just wouldn't stop coming and did his best to empathise."I know you will, love, but i'll find you a new Mary Anne. One that will stay for much longer."

Unlike Kalia, he _hadn't_ grown fond of Mary Anne, she was just another human that he could use. But, because of her clear devastation of Mary Anne's death and because he was fond of the child, Kol had decided to bury the woman which was new because he usually burned the bodies if one died. So he had gotten a servant to make a coffin and spend a long while digging a hole to bury her so that Kalia would be at peace.

Though her death did hit him in one way.

It meant that he had to find another woman to tend to Kalia when he went out for feeds.

"What will happen to her now?"Kalia asked, sniffing as her eyes filled up with wetness once more."Won't she be scared under the ground?"

Kol looked down at the young child, trying to think like his older brother who, unlike Kol, actually _cared_ about a person dying."She will... _sleep_ forever and no, she isn't scared because her soul is in a much better place."

"What about her family? Won't they miss her?"

"Mary didn't have a family, love. She was old, remember? Her family passed away a long time ago. You were the only family she had left, sweet."He said, trying to say it as soft as Kol Mikaelson could manage. She watched with a mournful look as the coffin was lowered into the ground and rested her head on Kol's shoulder."People get old and then they die. They sleep forever."

Kalia gasped, raising her head from his shoulder and turned to him, arms tightening around his neck. Her blue eyes filled with tears again and she looked horrified. She had been upset because of Mary Anne's death but now she looked utterly _terrified_. She whimpered, sobs falling from her lips as she stared at Kol. She held onto him for dear life, suddenly forgetting about Mary Anne. The three year old shook her head wildly, eyes widening as she stared at him. Even at such a young age Kalia was very aware and intelligent but that was also a curse for her. Her mind was piecing everything together, imagining him dying and her being all alone.

She didn't want to lose him.

"Will you die?"She asked, wetness falling down her cheeks."I don't want you to die. Do not die, Kol, _please_ -"

"Hush now, love."Kol whispered, soothing her as best as he could, free hand raising, fingers wiping at her cheeks."You'll get yourself into a state."

"You s-said that pe-people get old and they..."She paused, gasping for air as she tried to control herself."d-die. I don't want you to sleep forever."

She loved him.

He was her best friend.

Kol growled at the servant, compelling him to leave and come back to re-fill the hole later. He nodded and obediently walked away. When he was out of sight, Kol set her down onto her feet and kneeled in front of her, meeting her eyes. He brushed her long hair from her face and sent her a charming smile that made her smile too, even in her upset mood.

"Remember how I told and showed you how special I am, Kalia?"

She numbly nodded."Uh-huh. You have red eyes and pointy teeth. Like in the stories you tell me."

"That's right. I can run very fast, that's how I beat you at catch sometimes."He said to her softly with a grin."I also have other powers."

"Because you're special."

"Yes, I am special. Just like I told you."He nodded, thumbs wiping away her tears once more."I will live forever and nothing in this world can take that away which means that I will never die."

"Never ever?"

"That's right, darling."He smirked, large hands covering her smaller ones."And you can stay with me forever if you want. When the time comes i'll make sure of that. Okay?"

She nodded, tears no longer, mumbling an okay back. Kalia smiled widely, blue eyes lighting up again, holding tightly onto his hands as if her life depended on it. The three year old child stared up at him, fear no longer a shining in her eyes. He stood up after making sure that she was no longer scared and began to lead her back to their mansion. As they neared the door, Kalia suddenly stopped and she turned to her left, where he was standing like always, and raised her head.

He looked down at her, eyes narrowing, confused as to why she had stopped.

"I love you, Kol. I never want to leave you."

Kol tilted his head, his smirk wide and he let out a chuckle.

"I know you do, sweetheart."

Nobody had ever said that to him, not in his life, even as a human. He didn't know how to reply, the words just wouldn't leave him but as Kalia skipped ahead of him, still holding onto his hand, not even expecting him to reply back, it helped. She didn't seem bothered as to him not responding, she just seemed happy that he _knew_ that she adored him.

It made him smile.

Even at three years old, all she wanted was for him to know that she loved him. It didn't bother her when he just laughed.

Because every time after that whenever she told him those three words and he laughed, Kalia knew that he was _fond_ of her too.

* * *

 **"Is she yours?"**

Kalia's eyes snapped up from Hope and she looked up from where she was sitting, eyes settling a man she hadn't seen before. A _human._ He had dark hair, deep brown eyes and dressed quite similar to Elijah. His eyes weren't on her, instead they were focused on the child in her arms that was refusing to look at him. Her eyes narrowed and she glared up at the man when Hope let out another whine, little fingers tightening their grip on her leather jacket. He took a step closer and when he did, Kalia shuffled nearer to the wall that was connected to the booth.

"No. She belongs to a...friend of mine."Kalia answered, eyes glancing at the vampires that were looking at them but didn't seem to _see_ what was happening."You may know him? Everyone does. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Niklaus?"He asked. Not her, but to himself, it seemed. He kept his eyes on the child, a smile tugging at his lips."This little bundle of joy is his?"

"Yes." She replied, hoping that the silent threat of the hybrid would make him back off.

But it didn't seem to faze him. In fact, it seemed as if he was familiar with the child. _Too familiar._

"Mother would be proud of such a beautiful creature."He said, tone darkening slightly, but his expression stayed stone cold."Too bad that her veins is filled with _filth_ and _darkness_. Nothing could hide the devil behind the angelic mask. Just like my brother."

Kalia's face fell and she swallowed thickly, tightening her hands around the child, but not too tight. He lifted his eyes from Hope and met Kalia's gaze and that was when it hit her. They eyes were familiar, even though she had never met him. He tilted his head and suddenly flicked his wrist and she looked around, watching as the vampires and humans suddenly fell to the ground. Witch. He was a witch and she hated the New Orleans' witches. Now it was just them. Kalia inhaled sharply, her walls coming up and she tried to keep her expression cold. Her main focus was the baby in her arms. She flinched slightly, feeling threatened as Hope whimpered once more, and in return she rocked her, trying to calm her down.

" _Mother?_ "

He smiled slowly, a smile filled with callousness."Yes, my mother. Esther."He replied, making her eyes widen as it all pieced together."And going by the expression you're wearing, dear Kalia, you remember me?"

"Finn?"

He nodded, stepping closer, but she moved quickly. Kalia, using her vampire speed, flashed out of the booth, walking backwards, clutching the child to her chest. She stepped over the many vampires that were scattered on the floor, trying to get near the door all while keeping her eyes on Finn. He was threatening in the sense of Elijah where he was calm and collected. He wasn't Klaus or Kol. She didn't know how to act around him. Even as a witch she could feel the power coming off of him and Hope could too. She hushed the child as best she could, all while trying to keep an eye on Finn. She had met Finn after they had all been undaggered but had never been alone with him because Kol never liked him but also because Finn was always at his mother's feet and was always with her.

That was what shook her the most. His devotion to his mother never ended well for others.

"So what?"She spoke firmly, trying to keep the shake out of her voice, silently praying for Klaus' entrance for the first time in her life."You've come back from the dead with your mother to kidnap your niece?"

"I was sent to make my presence known."He simply said, stepping closer, hands behind his back."Taking the child is not my mother's plan. Not at the moment, anyway. If I had come to take the child, my dear, you wouldn't have managed to stop me."

Finn's dark smile returned and he set his eyes back on the child who was still hiding her face in Kalia's neck. He then stepped closer and reached out, about to hold Hope's hand. She stepped away, but that didn't stop him, he followed.

"Take your hand away or i'll tear it off."

Finn took no notice of her and because of this, Hope started to cry. Loudly. She squirmed in Kalia's arms and when the blonde looked down, she saw Hope's blue eyes fill with tears. The child let out a heartbreaking cry, as if his precence _harmed_ her. She could feel how threatening Finn was and she didn't like it. Her cries filled the place and she wouldn't calm down. She frowned when Finn smiled, as if the child crying was something he wanted. She turned away from Finn, shielding the child from Finn.

 _That's it. I'm bored of this. Time to call on a higher power._

Kalia glared at Finn and she shouted at the top of her voice after covering Hope's ears with her hand after holding her closer to her chest." _ **KLAUS!**_ "

A second later a gush of wind hit them and Kalia could no longer see Finn. This was because Klaus was standing in front of them, guarding his daughter from the threat. She heard Klaus let out a threatening growl when he saw his men laying on the ground which meant that his daughter, apart from having Kalia, was unprotected. Kalia let out a relieved breath, feeling happy about Klaus' strength and dangerousness for once in her life. She had always been hateful towards Klaus because of his lack of remorse and murderous ways towards his family but this once, because of Finn, she was glad to see him. Hope seemed relieved too as her cries died down when she felt her father's presence. She still whimpered but she was almost silent.

"Brother, there you are!"Finn smiled up at Klaus, who towered over him like a bad cloud."What a beautiful child you have."

"It's been a long time, Finn."Klaus straightened, fists clenched at his sides."Seems like you managed to crawl back from hell itself."

"Not just me, Niklaus. Mother has graced your beautiful city with her presence."Finn responded with a fond smile as he spoke of his mother."She sent me to make myself known. To tell you the great news."

"Mother? She just cannot stay dead, can she?"Klaus commented, crossing his arms over his chest."Did she send you to scare my daughter?"

"If she did, he succeeded." Kalia stared, wiping at Hope's wet cheeks."It's all right, little Hope, daddy's here now."

"Of course not, brother."Finn said when Klaus growled again."She wishes to get together. Mother wants you to hold a dinner at your wonderful home for tonight at 8pm. Be sure to get it right, brother. You know how mother dislikes lateness. We will be at your home tonight."

Klaus chuckled and reached out, fingers locking around Finn's throat, lifting his brother into the air with ease."And if I go another way about it and lop of your head as a refusal? Maybe send it to mother to enforce the message?"

Finn showed no sign of being threatened. Instead, he glanced down at Klaus' fingers around his throat and looked up at his brother with a smile.

"You don't want to do that, Niklaus."

"Give me one good reason why i shouldn't."Klaus replied with a dark chuckle."You come into my city and scare my child. I have the right to send both you and our deranged mother back to hell."

Then, all of a sudden, Finn's expression turned dark. He snapped his fingers, whispering underneath his breath and Klaus stumbled backwards, clutching his head. Hope started to cry again and Kalia moved back, towards the door as Klaus howled in anger and pain. Kalia, holding Hope to her, stepped forward to help but found herself clutching her own head with her free hand. She almost fell to the floor, but smashed against the wall behind her. She fought the pain to make sure that Hope was safe too and as blood dripped from her nose, she held onto the baby tighter. Hope cried louder as she felt the pain her father and Kalia was in. Kalia slid down the wall, screaming painfully, which made Hope wail in a frightened manner.

"AAARRHHH. STOP!" She yelled out, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Then I will jump into another body, brother. And the next time we meet I will not be so _polite_. Tonight at 8pm. I expect the entire family to be there."Finn replied to Klaus' earlier question and gestured upwards, making the hybrid growl angrily. He looked at Kalia and smiled cruelly as she screamed." _All of you._ Even my little niece. Mother would like to meet her."

Finn snapped his fingers, letting Klaus and Kalia free of the painful spell and a second later the vampires jumped up, also free of the spell he had used on them. The humans did too, but they all returned to what they were previously doing, going back to their drinks and everything else. When Klaus stood up, eyes flashing amber and when he looked around, he saw that Finn was gone. The now human witch had disappeared into thin air it seemed and Kalia felt happy about that. Klaus glared at his vampire minions, who all looked terrified, and when he growled loudly, they flashed out of the bar. He would punish them later but at that moment, all he cared about was his child and making sure that she was all right.

Klaus turned around, hybrid features gone and his eyes instantly landed on Hope, who was looking tired. He helped up Kalia, checking her over. He smiled at Hope, a smile only meant for his daughter and Kalia instantly handed her over to her father. She wiped the blood from underneath her nose and watched as Hope smiled up at her father.

"Hey, love."He whispered, kissing the top of Hope's head. The hybrid witch instantly relaxed, small fingers locking around Klaus' index finger when he stroked her wet cheek, wiping away her tears."It's all right now."

When he was convinced that his daughter was fine, he looked over at Kalia."You did well, love. Didn't even let go of Hope, which I would have killed you for. In pain or not."

"Very charming for the girl who almost died a second ago."Kalia rolled her eyes before she spoke again."Why are they here? Why now? They aren't here for picnics with the newborn and family pictures. They want something or they are planning something."

"I'm thinking the same thing. Mother wouldn't go to all that trouble just to greet her grandaughter."

She paused, a confused look on her face then asked."How the hell did they get back, anyway?"

Klaus let out an annoyed sigh before he began to lead her out of Rousseau's, fishing out his mobile and sending a text to his siblings."It's my mother, love, she always has a trick up her sleeve."

"What do you think they want?"

"I don't know but I guess we're going to find out tonight."He responded with an irritated growl, looking around in a paranoid manner, holding Hope closer."Now I have to contact some help for the dinner so, love, it looks like you have to dress up."

"Why?"

"Because Finn is right, mother despises not being obeyed. It looks like we have to play along if we want to find out."

Kalia ran a tired hand through her hair, groaning in frustration as she followed Klaus down the street.

"Guess i'll have to pick out my darkest dress for this bloodbath."

* * *

 **One Hour Later—Lafayette Cemetery**

" **So you sent the message like I asked?"**

Finn nodded at his mother, a smile on his lips."Yes, mother. I had to take some drastic measures to enforce it but your request has been heard and will go along. Niklaus was very reluctant."

"I expected as such. Niklaus was always reluctant to follow orders. Even from myself."She was quiet for a moment before she asked."What do you think of the child?"

"Powerful. She sensed something was wrong even before I encountered her."Finn responded."I could not get close enough, though, Kalia was guarding her."

"Kol's Kalia?"Esther asked, arching an eyebrow."I thought she despised Niklaus?"

Finn nodded, setting down his cup."So did I but I suspect that she has sided with him after Kol's death. The witches told me that she has spent the past two years searching for a way to bring him back but hit a dead end when the other side fell away. Just after you saved us."

Esther took a sip of her tea and placed the cup back on the table as she listened to Finn's story about his day and how he had managed to complete her order of him. She could always trust her eldest son, she had no doubt in his loyalty towards her which was why she had sent Finn instead of Kol. Her youngest son was reluctantly following by her rules and of her being in charge of when and how they made their presence known, she had noticed that. She also knew that he had been keeping tabs on Kalia, the young girl she had met after awakening after a thousand years. She hadn't had much contact with Kalia but she had done research on the girl and knew that she had to keep an eye on her. She may resent Klaus but there was no way that Kalia would side with Esther's cause against him. She knew that underneath all their fights Kol had cared for his siblings and because of that Kalia wouldn't go against them.

Esther knew that Kol was fond of Kalia, much so that he had raised her. She knew that was why he was wanting to make his presence known.

"They will be expecting us at the time you requested. I did say that you wanted to meet the child but Niklaus isn't pleased about that. I doubt he will allow that to happen."

She smiled fondly at her son."I expected that too. You did well today, Finn."He smiled at her as she stood from her seat and when she did he stood too."I will go and get ready for tonight. Would you please tell Kol the news?"

He nodded again and Esther left, leaving him alone to clean up, which he happily did without question. He picked up the tray and led it over to the table. But before he could even reach the tabe, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and his vision turned hazy. Finn dropped the tray, sending the cups to the floor, them crashing on the ground loudly.

"Wh-"

An angry growl hit his ears before he tumbled to the floor, feet falling from underneath him. He hit the floor, head thumping off of it and when he looked up, his vision still hazy, he faintly saw Kol standing over him. His eyes, like his personality, was _wild._ He looked murderous and Finn narrowed his eyes, irritated.

"Kol, what on earth do you-"

Finn was cut off when Kol grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up off the ground. He glared angrily at his elder brother as he shoved him up against the wall."What do you think you're doing?"

"You need to _calm down!"_

"I'll calm down when you two decide to keep me in the bloody loop."Kol hissed at him, tilting his head with a wild smirk when Finn looked at him on confusion."Didn't know that i've been keeping tabs on you too, did you, brother? You didn't even tell me to pick up some formal clothing and now I have no time to prepare for dinner tonight. You know how I like to look my best."

He let out a long sigh, holding up his hands, trying to calm his brother."Mother decides what you need to know, _brother_. Now i suggest that you stand down before mother hears of your actions."

"Mother isn't very trustworthy herself."He snarled at Finn, letting him go with a glare."After tonight I expect to be just as informed as you, Finn. This isn't the new life our darling mother promised me."

Finn didn't say anything as Kol backed away, fixing his crumpled clothes. He took out his handkerchief and began to dab at the blood running down the side of his head. He had a wound but it wasn't severe. A little magic would heal it. He watched as his brother walked away before he pushed himself off of the wall, making a mental note to tell their mother that they needed to keep a closer watch on Kol. He truthfully didn't know why she had brought him back too but he guessed that he could be useful. His mother was always one step ahead and he knew that she had her own reasons.

His mother always did have their best interests at heart. His mother would also punish Kol later for his misgivings, he knew that.

Finn nodded along with his thoughts and leaned down, picking up the shattered mugs. But before he could pick up the first piece, his head snapped to the side and he, once again, fell back, sprawled on the ground once more. This hit was harder than the last one and it actually made him shake for a moment because he hadn't been expecting it. He had forgotten how vulnerable he now was.

He let out a painful hiss when a heavy foot pressed itself on his chest, pressing down hard.

"K-Kol?"

His brother leaned down, his expression lost of all usual playfulness and cheekiness. Now his expression was dark.

"Oh, and brother? If I see you near Kalia again, i'll kill you myself _._ Do not touch what _doesn't_ belong to you. _Do i make myself clear?_ "

Finn just numbly nodded and Kol's cheeky expression returned. Even in a different body and human he was still the same unpredictable Kol.

Kol chuckled and walked away, leaving Finn wounded on the ground, whistling as he left.

He had to a tux to pick up.

He had to look his best for his reunion with his lost lamb.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Sorry about the lack of Kol but he will be in the next chapter a lot. This is just to make that happen._

 _If you want more, please leave a review._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	9. lights will guide you home

**A/N** _Thank you for reviewing! Please keep them coming, they really do encourage me to update quicker. I had a difficult time with this chapter but I hope that you like of you have asked about what they got up to in Mystic Falls and I can do some flashbacks if you would like, just tell me if you would like to see more of that._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

 **That Night**

" **Mother?"**

"And Finn."

"Finn?"

"Yes, Rebekah!"Klaus snapped at his sister while fixing his tie."Mother and Finn are back from the dead in new bodies. Witches, in fact. And that is why all this is happening. How difficult is that to understand?!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, standing aside as waiters set the table, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're being mean. I'm just shocked-"

"There is no need to be shocked, sister, considering our family's predilection for cheating death. They must have returned before the other side collapsed and have been hiding ever since until they knew when it was time to make their move."

"It's not fair."Rebekah gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at her hybrid brother. Klaus' jaw clenched and he looked away, trying to compose himself."How did they manage to return but Kol is gone- _it's not fair!_ "

Elijah suddenly appeared in the room having heard Rebekah's heartbreaking sobs and he instantly pulled her into his embrace, hushing her as best he could. They had all been thinking of the same thing when Klaus told them about Finn and Esther's return. So had Kalia, and because of that, because of how she had lost her only chance, she had been busying herself with Hope all day. Klaus could tell that she was on edge, that she was close to snapping once more but, like he had told her, she had focused on something else. But he knew that wouldn't keep her anger and loss of self control at bay for long, he just had to keep her close and attempt to control her himself until the dinner was over.

And controlling others was what he did best.

"Sister, calm yourself."Elijah whispered to Rebekah, wiping her tears, looking down at her."We are all thinking the same thing but working yourself into a state is not going to help. You must calm yourself if we are to get through tonight."

Rebekah sorted her breathing in order to calm herself and stepped out of Elijah's embrace, nodding in agreement. This was what Esther wanted. She wanted their minds to be clouded so that she could pin point their weaknesses and she refused to let that happen. They had to be strong, _she_ had to be strong for Hope. Rebekah wiped her cheeks and composed herself, switching herself into another mindset that made her somewhat numb to others, a mindset close to Klaus'. She smiled at Elijah who nodded and returned to his task at helping the help, which made Klaus roll his eyes.

"Right, let's get this over with."

The three Originals looked up when they heard Kalia's voice at the door. She wore a blood red cut off maxi dress and her long blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Her eyes were darker than usual, nothing like her bright blue eyes they had come to known. Their light had gone out when Kol had died. But at that moment her expression was stone cold, a mask that she had come to use to defend herself recently. She was ready to fight, Klaus had noticed.

"Red? Really?"Rebekah huffed, rolling her eyes, hands on her hips as she looked over her best friend."What happened to the bright blue one I picked out?"

Kalia shrugged and her smile only widened as she saw Rebekah's expression."Red is my colour, Bekah, you know that. Besides, blood won't show if we do end up in a battle. Why? Are you saying i'm not pretty?"

"Nonsense, but the blue one brought out your eyes."

Kalia raised an eyebrow and looked over at Elijah who sighed sorrowful at his sister who was looking somewhat nervous."She's perturbed, Kalia, forgive her. Mother has always been a soft spot for our sister and having her return unexpectedly has put Rebekah in a place she didn't want to be."

Kalia's eyes widened in realisation, Elijah's words connecting the dots in her mind. Her expression quickly switched to understanding and sympathy as she nodded at Elijah before she moved over to Rebekah. The Original blonde had always had a weakness of sorts when it came to her mother. Her heart had hardened towards her mother when she had taken over Rebekah's body. And the love she had before held for her mother was now gone, especially since Hope had been born and Rebekah had taken a sort of mothering role when Hayley had died. Her longing for her mother had switched to a growing resentment, much like Klaus'.

"Don't fret, i'll wear the blue one next time we have guests. Hope's birthday isn't far away, we can get you one that matches with hers."

Even though Rebekah knew what she was trying to do, she smiled and turned to the younger vampire."We'd have to get Nik and Elijah matching blue ties in order for it to fall into place."

"Oh, bloody hell." Klaus sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kalia smiled at the Original blonde vampire before she turned back to the rest of the family, wondering how long they'd have to wait. She just wanted to get through the night but she knew that it wouldn't go smoothly, it never was with the Original family. Klaus cleared his throat, placing his hands on the back of his chair, his eyes meeting Kalia's.

"How is my daughter?"

Kalia smiled at the mention of Hope before she replied to Klaus."She's curled up with her favourite wolf and sleeping peacefully. There's vampires at each window, exit and hallway as well as the wolves that's still standing by you, they are at her door."

"Good. If mother and Finn do decide to enforce their wish of wanting to meet her they'll have to get through them and that'll give us time to reach her before they finish with the vampires and wolves."Klaus said, an anxious look on his face as he glanced up at the ceiling, where his daughter's bedroom was."I am not allowing them close enough-"

"They won't, Nik."

Kalia nodded in agreement with Rebekah, placing her hands on her hips."She's right. Nobody that you don't want will get close to her."

"Don't worry, Niklaus, we won't allow them to get near her."Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder, offering him a small smile."The wolves that _have_ stood with us following Hayley's death will guard her with their lives as well as the vampires. Mother and Finn will never have the fortune of looking at Hope. I give you my word."

"You always did excel at diplomacy,"Klaus said to his brother, but his eyes were less darker when he knew that his family were just as protective as he was towards the child."But just know that if they try anything i'll tear her heart out and make Finn eat it."

While Elijah and Rebekah sighed in somewhat disgust at Klaus' lack of tact, Kalia gave a grin. She bit her lip to stop the smile from growing wider when Elijah sent her a look but she could see some sort of humour in his eyes.

Kalia moved aside as a waiter lit the candles and couldn't stop herself from responding to Klaus."I'm actually sure he would eat his own heart if it would make her happy."

The four froze when the sound of mocking laughter entered the room.

"Now, now, Kalia, don't speak of your elders in such a crude manner. It's not becoming of a woman."

The waiters quickly left the room when Klaus sent them a look, walking around the figure standing in the doorway. Rebekah, who had a keen sense of knowing whenever her family was near, took a step back, her face losing colour as she stared at her brother. Even in a different body she could see right through him and see her brother in his true form. She moved closer to her hybrid brother, as if needing protecting.

"Aren't you going to welcome your brother home, sister?"

Their eyes landed on the body of the witch that Finn had taken over. Rebekah's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her eldest brother, somewhat recognising his eyes that she had looked into once before. Elijah stepped forward, frowning as he tried to process what he was seeing. He smiled in greeting, hands behind his back, eyes trailing over the siblings he hadn't encountered for more than two years.

"Hello, Finn."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls—Two Years Ago**

" **Why did we have to come? Rebekah's a _thousand_ years old."**

" **Because."**

" **Because why?"**

" **Because, darling, I am older and you do what I tell you."**

" **You're old all right."**

Kalia grinned at Kol's glare as she followed him down the high school corridor, towards the office of the man Rebekah wanted brought to her. She had called them while they had been trying to figure out ways to find Jeremy and tear his arm off. The blond was on a search for the cure as she wanted to be human, something both Kol and Kalia didn't understand but they agreed to help her anyway. She didn't mind helping Rebekah, she loved the blonde, but as always, she and Kol bickered more than they admitted. They both knew that when it would come down to it, Klaus wouldn't let her become human, but, as they both enjoyed making his life hard, they would help. That and the fact that, despite their arguments, Kol would walk through fire if his sister asked him to.

They turned left, and Kol smiled when he saw Professor's name on his door.

He turned to Kalia, a wicked glint already in his eyes."I'll take it from here, darling, you go find Rebekah. Make sure she does not start the fun without me."

"Is the harlot Elena here and if she is can I hurt her?"

Kol shrugged, not seeming bothered by this. He nodded, fingers curling around the collar of her leather biker jacket, pulling her closer."I don't see why not. But do _not_ kill her, Nik won't be happy."He warned regretfully, tapping his finger on her cheek, knowing how much she hated Elena.

He tugged on her blonde hair like a cruel child before twirling the strands around his finger."Do I make myself clear?"

Kalia nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear after he let her long locks go."That was mean. You get meaner as you get older."

Kol shrugged with a smirk."I'm a mean man, darling."He pointed down the hallway."Now, off you go, Rebekah's waiting."

Kalia beamed up at him before turning around and following the sound of Rebekah's voice, blonde hair flying around her as she walked quickly. As she did, Kalia heard the sound of Shane protesting against Kol's hits. Kalia rolled her eyes when she heard Rebekah cruelly speaking to Tyler on the phone, demanding he get to the school and save his friends better than he had saved his mother. Kalia made her way down another hallway before she ended up in front of the library, where Rebekah had trapped the other vampires.

She heard her end the call to Tyler before the younger blonde entered.

"Class is in session, I see."

Rebekah turned to Kalia, a warm smile gracing her face."Kalia, you made it. Where's my brother?"

"He's picking up a present for you."

Kalia saw Rebekah's smile widen and knew that she was thinking about the cure she wanted. Truthfully Kalia didn't understand why Rebekah would want to be human, why she would want to give up being one of the most powerful beings in the world. She didn't understand why the blonde would want to give up immortality, speed, strength and almost being indestructible. She knew that Klaus would never allow her to take the cure anyway, and despite her problems with Klaus, Kalia was pleased with that. She loved Rebekah, the blonde was her best friend, but she knew that when she was old she would regret taking the cure.

"What is with the tension?" Kalia asked, standing next to Rebekah.

"Vampire Elena is a trollop who slept with Damon. Stefan knew about it and blames the sire bond."Rebekah replied, walking around the table they were sitting at."But Elena is in love with Damon and believes that the sire bond doesn't matter."

"Sire bond _and_ sleeping with the brother?" Kalia smiled, biting her lip."This would make an amusing TV show."

Kalia shook her head when Elena glared at her while Stefan looked at the ground. The blonde smiled, reaching into her jacket pocket. She let out a long sigh, counting four twenty dollar bills before she passed them to a pleased Rebekah. The younger vampires looked at her in confusion wondering what she was doing. The blonde Original was smiling as she made her way back over to Kalia who was glaring slightly.

"What is the money for?" Caroline asked.

"For Rebekah."Kalia responded."We made a bet a while back. I had that Elena finally shows her true colours and sleeps with them both. Y'know one brother has her half of the week and the other gets the rest, including holidays. But Rebekah here had that she finally turns into a vampire and gets with Damon."

"Y-You bet on us?" Elena asked with a frown."On me?"

Kalia nodded, rolling her eyes as Rebekah grinned."Of course, we had to do something. We get bored. We also have a bet on how long it takes for Klaus to finally get with Caroline. I have that he saves her mother from certain death that he probably caused and she sleeps with him out of gratitude."

"I have that she gets bored of Tyler."

Caroline opened her mouth, a gasp of horror leaving her."You can't-"

"It's not about the money, don't feel bad."Rebekah soothed the vampires with a grin, ignoring Caroline's glare."It's all about knowing what Elena and her friends are really like."

Elena and Caroline both opened their mouths to say something but were cut off when the doors opened and Kol poked his head in.

"Sister? Kalia- _look at this!"_

Kol tutted, shaking his head as he smiled at his sister."You're even worse then Klaus."

Rebekah smirked at her brother, turning in his direction."Kol. Finally. Did you bring what I asked for?"

His grin widened and he disappeared for a second before appearing again with Shane, holding him by his collar. Shane struggled against Kol, who just scoffed before he pushed him forward, almost sending Shane to the ground before he regained his balance. Kol followed behind him, walking slowly, hands behind his back. He tilted his head, watching as Kalia stared at the vampires surrounding the table, who were shifting uneasily underneath her gaze. Kalia wasn't an Original, but she had spread fear like one, he had taught her everything he knew and she had proved to be successful in using what he had taught her. She was more focused on Elena because she wasn't fond of the doppelgänger ever since she had heard that she had daggered Rebekah after manipulating her.

Kol and Kalia looked up when they heard Rebekah make her way over to a hesitant looking Shane. She smiled at him, a smile that made his face go pale. The blonde Original smiled in welcome at him, a smile that held both cruelty and hope.

"You must be Shane."

Elena, Caroline and Stefan warily watched as Kol, after Rebekah nodded, grabbed Shane and began to drag him back out of the library, the two blondes following after him. They wanted to run after them and stop what they wanted to do but thanks to Rebekah's compulsion they had no choice but to stay in their seats. They listened as Shane struggled against Kol's grip as he was dragged down the hallway. Kalia opened the closet door, stepping inside just as Kol entered with Shane, finally letting him go, shoving him forward so hard that he almost tripped over his own feet. He gasped, straightening his hoodie as he walked backwards, eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at the three in almost awe.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson... two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip."He smiled a little, and Kalia rolled her eyes as Kol smiled proudly, his ego growing a little more. Shane set his eyes on Kalia, another smile pulling at his lips.

"And Kalia Mikaelson."He breathed, stepping forward, standing in front of Kalia. His eyes widened again and he chuckled."Made an orphan by Kol Mikaelson, raised and guided by him and made into his _masterpiece_. His work of art."

Shane laughed once again and reached out, attempting to touch the woman he had heard so much about and read about, too.

"Try that again and i'll bite you."

Kalia glared at him, moving away before he could touch her but that didn't stop Shane. He reached out again but before he could make another attempt at touching her his hand was caught in a strong and bone crushing hold. He cried out in pain as Kol twisted his wrist, snapping his bones beneath his fingers with ease, making Shane arch upwards when Kol pulled him forwards, his arm now close to breaking too. He glared down at Shane, his eyes darkening in an angry manner. He let out a growl, stepping in front of Kalia, as if blocking her from Shane's unwanted attention.

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you."

"You're in trouble." Kalia sing songed, biting her lip as Shane struggled against Kol.

" _Kol,_ I need him. You can do whatever you want with him when i'm done." Rebekah hissed at her brother.

Kol's expression suddenly turned to one of fake politeness.

Shane frowned, but remembered how unpredictable Kol Mikaelson was. He was like a switch and you never truly knew what he was thinking. He smiled at him before he let go of Shane, shoving him back. He hit the wall behind him, his eyes landing on Rebekah who was the reason that he had been attacked and kidnapped by Kol.

Rebekah stepped in front of Shane, attempting to compel him into answering her question."Where's the cure?"

Shane paused for a moment before he blinked, laughing."Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet."

"Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Kalia and Kol shared a look, understanding what Rebekah was saying, and grinned before they turned towards Shane. Rebekah looked over at Kol and Kalia who were waiting for confirmation.

"He's all yours."

Rebekah nodded at the two, gesturing to Shane."Beat him until he tells you where to find it."

Rebekah stepped back, allowing Kol and Kalia to move forwards, crowding Shane into the corner of the closet. Rebekah left the closet, shutting the door behind her, leaving Shane with Kol and Kalia.

She didn't react as cries of pain followed her down the hallway.

* * *

 **Present**

" **What an aromatic bordot."**

Kalia rolled her eyes as Finn fawned over the wine that Elijah had poured him, wafting the glass underneath his nose. She smiled at Elijah as he poured her a glass, adding more than the others, he could tell that she needed it. On the left of her, in between herself and Elijah, sat Rebekah. On her right, at the end of the table was a very irritated looking Klaus, who looked close to lunging over the table and attacking Finn who was sitting at the other side by himself. Klaus didn't react as Elijah poured him some wine before he sat back down, waiting for the conversations to start.

Instead they all sat in silence until Klaus spoke up.

"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?" Klaus asked, raising amused eyebrows.

"Niklaus-"

Finn cut off Elijah with a calm response, tutting at Klaus as he set down his glass."Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!"Finn smiled, leaning forward and whispering something to the waiter, making Klaus and Kalia share a suspicious look.

"I don't think celebration is the right word here."

Finn looked over at Kalia, frowning at her words."What is the right word? The family is back together, myself and mother have returned, we should celebrate."

"I also don't think calling _you_ family is the correct word either."Kalia replied through clenched teeth, close to snapping like Klaus when Finn mentioned that 'the family was back together', purposefully leaving Kol out."This is a farce and you are a _parasite._ The last time we met you tried to kill those you are calling family so forgive me for not throwing a ball for you _._ "

Finn just laughed in response. He took a sip of his wine before he placed the glass back on the table and leaned his elbows on the table, hands meeting. He tilted his head at Kalia, his dark eyes boring into her own. She didn't look away and continued to glare at him while the other three looked between them. Elijah and Rebekah looking nervous while Klaus just seemed amused, watching Kalia closely as she opposed his brother in a verbal batte.

"I share blood with Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah. I am family."Finn drawled, interlacing his fingers as if wanting to show how deep their blood ran."You don't. What gives you the right to call yourself family and censure me in such a disrespectful manner? You aren't Mikaelson. You may share that name because of Kol but you do not share our blood."

There was a pause and the tension between Finn and Kalia thickened until, all of a sudden, Klaus let out a loud laugh. He chuckled, shaking his head, bringing Finn's attention away from Kalia and onto himself. Kalia leaned back in her chair, pursing her lips, watching silently as Elijah leaned over and re-filled her glass, placing his free hand on top of her own in a comforting manner. Klaus glanced at Kalia before he met Finn's gaze, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"She _is_ family, _brother,_ blood or not. If she is allowed to be around _my_ child, sit at _my_ table and stand by _my_ side with Elijah and Rebekah then she is considered family."Klaus said, his smile gone and his eyes darkening at his brother. He leaned over, his voice dropping to a hiss."In fact, she is more welcome than you and our mother are."

Finn's eyes narrowed at Klaus' words and he stared at his brother for a few moments before he leaned back in his seat, picking up his glass again. His eyes trailed over his siblings who were smiling small at Klaus and nodding in agreement before they returned to Finn. Kalia didn't react but her eyes met Klaus' for a moment, who just nodded at her before he returned to twirling a knife between his fingers. Silence fell upon them once more until Elijah noticed that the waiters had returned and were setting two more places at the table. One next to Elijah and another at the other end of the table.

Elijah frowned in confusion, he had been expecting their mother but nobody else.

"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah asked Finn in a suspicious manner.

Finn perked up. He nodded at Elijah with a smile, his eyes trained on Klaus' as he gestured to the end of the table."Mother will sit at the head, as expected."

"And what about our other guest?"Klaus drawled, sitting up straight, his eyes fixated on the spare seat."Don't tell me you've also brought back that fiery headed harlot Sage?"

Finn's jaw clenched for a moment, his calmness threatening to fade as anger boiled up inside of him. He thought of his mother's orders, and how she would hate to see him act like his deranged siblings. He just smiled at Klaus, before he pointed at the spare seat.

"And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess?"

He pinned his eyes to Kalia's blue ones. He grinned at her when he saw her eyes light up a little, a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she processed his words. Kalia sat up, her numb expression turning to one of wonder as she glanced at the entrance then back at Finn. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus all looked at one another, wondering what Finn was _truly_ hinting at. Finn laughed, leaning forward, picking up his glass once more before he spoke. Kalia's lips parted and she let out a shaky breath, her blue eyes returning to their usual colour as Finn smirked at her.

 _What does he mean?_

"How about a _paranoid_ one?"

The attention was swiped from Finn when a deep, vigorous chuckle hit their ears. A chuckle that, although sounding different, seemed _familiar._ Kalia gasped when she felt a fluttering in her stomach again, a feeling she only got around one person. Her head snapped up and her eyes glassed over when they landed on the figure that was leaning against the brick wall, a cheeky yet somewhat innocent smile on his lips.

"Now, brother, i prefer _beguiling_."

Elijah let out a relived and shocked laugh, emotion clear on his face."Brother?"

 _It can't be._

But the fluttering in her stomach returned as she kept on staring at the _human_ that she had never seen before.

Fluttering that only got stronger as well as her heartbeat getting faster as he entered.

"K-Kol?"

He tilted his head, grin widening as he met her eyes. She _knew_ those eyes.

Kalia's breathing hitched as he came closer and although she knew that he was human, the _power_ Kol used to have was still very much clear to her, it seemed that it never left. She didn't move as he came to a halt in front of her, towering over her, his eyes daring her to move away from him.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._

 _If you would like to see more, please leave a review._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	10. baby came home today

****A/N**** _Thank you for reviewing! Please keep them coming, they really do encourage me to update quicker. I had a difficult time with this chapter but I hope that you like_ _it!_

* * *

" **K-Kol?"**

"Brother?"

Klaus couldn't hide the smile that worked it's way onto his face as he chuckled."Y-You're... _human?_ "

"Hello to you too, Nik."

"KOL!"

Klaus, Elijah and Kalia jumped at Rebekah's screech of her brother's name before she, forgetting about her eldest brother, flashed over to Kol. Her arms locked around him and pulled him down as she hugged him as if her life depended on it. Rebekah's eyes shut as she smiled, instantly knowing that it was her brother despite him being in another body. Rebekah had flawless instincts, she knew whenever her brothers were lying to her or if they were telling the truth and whenever they were near. And even though Kol was in a new body, Rebekah _knew_ that somewhere inside the human was her brother. She could tell by his eyes and the smirk that she would know anywhere.

"You're home!"Rebekah gasped into his ear, hugging him tighter."Don't you _ever_ die again."

"Rebekah, you must-" Elijah started but was cut off by Rebekah scolding Kol.

"I mean it, Kol! No more going off on your missions without one of us."

"It's nice that you missed me, 'Bekah but i'm human now. A little weaker than usual."Kol ground out, a small grin on his face as he hugged his sister back with one arm."You need to ease up on how hard you're hugging me or you'll kill me."

"Wha _-Oh!_ "Rebekah instantly stopped squeezing her brother but kept hold of him, as if worried that he'd leave her again."Sorry. Did I break you?"

"Just a few ribs, give or take."Klaus smirked, ignoring Rebekah's eye roll.

"Shut up, stop pretending that you don't care and _hug_ him!" Rebekah demanded, pointing at Klaus then at Kol.

Klaus shook his head, denying Rebekah's claims even though they were true. He had missed Kol more than he thought he would, the killing of the Salvatore brothers proved that. Him also taking care and watching over Kalia had proved that too. But Klaus would never show that, he was too proud but his smile proved Rebekah's words.

"I will do no such thing! His death was his own fault."

"I have missed your sentimental nature, Nik." Kol sarcastically said, smirking at his brother who just grinned at him before the youngest Mikaelson brother turned his attention to Kalia."There's my girl."

The blonde just stared at him, unable to look away, as if a part of her didn't believe that her entire world had made his way back. And it was true, Kol Mikaelson was Kalia's entire world. He had raised her. He had taught her how to walk and talk. Everything the knew was because of him, because he had _taught_ her. And when he died, it was as if her entire world had been taken from her, and the man who usually stood at her left, had been gone. So whenever she looked up, searching for guidance, he wasn't there.

They all, especially Finn, closely watched as Kol's dark eyes settled on his blonde.

"Did you miss me, darling?" Kol asked, repeating his question from earlier.

Kalia, still shocked beyond words, numbly nodded.

She blinked, her bright blue eyes glassed over, but she fought to keep her tears at bay. She had cried too much over the past two years, something that she thought of as a weakness. It hurt to think about him dying, it pained her to remember everything they had went through, and part of her believed that she had no more tears to shed. But she had missed him. She missed him more than anyone thought possible and that was why, even after everyone gave up, she hadn't. She'd happily kill half of the world, drown the city in blood, if it meant that she'd have five more minutes with Kol.

But he was back. He was in a different body but somewhere inside of him was Kol. The thought alone made butterflies flutter in her stomach once more.

Kol was back.

"I didn't hear you, sweet."Kol purred, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek, his smile widening when he heard her inhale sharply at the touch. Kol stepped closer, head tilting his thumb brushing her soft skin that he hadn't touched in too long."Did you miss me?"

Kalia's breath caught in her throat.

He wanted to hear it. He wanted her to say how much she had missed him, how crazy she had went without him, because he wanted to know just how much he meant to her. He waned to know how much he meant to his family because he had spent a thousand years believing he wasn't as important as the rest of them meant to eachother.

"I missed you." Kalia breathed, eyes glassing over again.

Kol chuckled a little, a small smile on his face.

"I know you did, darling."Kol whispered, eyes falling to Kalia's bottom lip as his thumb ran across it. He pressed down, leaving an imprint of his finger."I watched you from the other side. I heard you cry, watched every person who had a hand in my death pay, and I also watched as you searched up every lead. I know you were close more than once. I watched you."

At his words Kalia let out a long, shaky breath, a single tear escaping her.

"I taught you well."

Kalia couldn't stop her own smile at his words, knowing that they held a deeper meaning.

Even though the words were simple, they meant a lot to her. He was, in his own way, touched by it. At how far she went to bring him back even though she hadn't managed to. Kol was a lot like Klaus with his emotions. He didn't feel empathy, he considered those who did weak, but he had a soft spot for family and he expected loyalty from them. Kol was loyal in his own way, though he would find loopholes when he gave his word, but he would always side with his family in certain situations. And Kalia was fiercely loyal to Kol, even after his death and as he watched from the other side as she travelled around the world, met with witches, and had chased up every lead, even if it turned out to be nothing.

His family had joined her. Even Klaus. And, though he would never admit it, Kol finally felt _accepted_ by his siblings.

 _It only took me dying for them to realize how important I am._ Kol thought with a sardonic shake of his head.

"You saw-"

"I saw everything."Kol cut Kalia off, tucking her long hair behind her ear, forgetting about everyone else as he leaned closer, nose brushing hers."And, because my girl has done well in trying to return me, she'll be rewarded."

Kalia's breathing hitched as Kol's free hand settled on her waist, fingers running along the cut out style of her dress. He grinned at her, biting down on his lower lip as she unconsciously arched into him. Kalia buried her face in the crook of his neck, her hands clutching at him somewhat desperatly. The body wasn't his but in some way it felt like Kol. She shut her eyes as she inhaled, a content feeling taking over as she finally returned to her home. Kol's large hands claimed her hips, pulling her closer as he whispered to her, making her smile.

He had missed her. Even more so when he had seen how far she would have went to return him.

Klaus, rolling his eyes as he was forced to watch his brothers 'seductive' ways, cleared his throat. Finn turned away, picking up his glass again."Not even being stuck in a human body stops you, does it, Kol?"

"Don't be crude."Rebekah swatted Klaus' arm, smiling at the two."I think it's romantic."

"I think it's sicking, sister, but we all have our tastes." Klaus responded.

"Brothers, I think we may have gotten off topic."Finn finally spoke up, turning the attention to him."I think it's time to return-"

"Yes, Finn. You are right!"Klaus chuckled, turning to Finn, an amused grin on his lips though his eyes had darkened.

"Finn's never been _right._ " Kol chuckled.

"When is our vicious bat of a mother turning up?" Klaus sneered.

"Oh, my darling son! I should remind you who you are speaking so rudely of."

The air in the room suddenly turned tense when the waiters opened the door and in walked a young looking woman wearing a dark green dress. Finn instantly straightened, rushing to his mother's end of the table and pulling out her chair. Klaus and Elijah narrowed their eyes in unison, sharing a look before facing the woman, Klaus pulling Rebekah behind him when he felt a connection to the woman. Kol rolled his eyes, reaching for his own re-filled glass while Kalia looked over at the woman in confusion, but she was piecing everything together.

"Ah, my family. We're finally together again! It's been so long."

 _Esther._

"I have missed you all."

* * *

 **13** **77** **—** **France**

" **KOL!"**

The Original vampire in question, who had been chatting with a group of men who were husbands of the women who were chatting in the corner, turned around at the sound of his name. A middle aged women, holding onto a little boy marched up at him, her dark eyes angrily looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you Kalia's guardian?"

"Yes, i'm sure that our matching last names prove that. Why? Is my Kalia all right?"

Kalia, as if hearing her name, came running towards him, her blue eyes red. He frowned as she walked slower after seeing the boy and his mother. She usually skipped towards him, but now she was looking anywhere but him. Kol's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand, which she instantly took, half hiding behind his legs.

"What's wrong, love?"

Maggie glared at him, demanding his attention."I'm sure that you should be asking my son that!"

"What are you speaking about?"

"Your foolish delinquent of a child struck my William!"

Kol arched an unamused eyebrow at her insult towards Kalia, his eyes darkening at the woman."What did you just say, darling?"

"I said that your hellion little girl struck my darling boy because he wished to play with her."Maggie spat at Kol, glaring at Kalia before she pointed at her son's cheek."Look at what she did to him!"

Kol looked down at his blonde who was clutching onto his hand as if her life depended on it, looking down at the ground. He resisted the urge to laugh at the three claw-like marks that were on William's cheeks, made by Kalia's nails. He had taught her that if someone was mean to you that you hit them back and she had done just that. He sighed and kneeled down, now at eye level with the little girl who was still holding onto his hand.

"Is this true, Kalia?"

The blonde tugged at her dress and nodded, chewing on her lower lip."Yes, Kol."

"Why did you hit William?"

"He took my wooden horse and wouldn't give it back. When I told him that I would tell you he threw it in the lake."She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes."It drowned and I hit him. He called me stupid because I still like to play with my wooden horse you gave me when I was little."

A tear fell from Kalia's eyes and her lower lip wobbled, making Kol's frown deepen. Kol had kept hold of one of the toys that Elijah had carved for Kalia when she was a few months old. His elder had hunted him down to make sure that the child was safe and when he had seen that Kalia was, in fact, safe and sound, he had left the toy for her to remember him by. She hadn't parted with it and it was her favourite. The carved horse had been made by Elijah for Henrik and he had kept it all those years. Kalia sniffed, more tears running down her cheeks as she silently sobbed.

"Why are you crying, darling? I'm sure I can make a much better carved toy for you."

"She yelled at me, Kol. I told her that he threw my toy and that he was cruel and she yelled."Kalia whispered, then she held up her hand, showing a red mark that looked like a hand."Then she...she..."

Kol felt something inside of him snap as he held Kalia's hand, observing the red mark on top of it."What did she do?"

"She hit me. I didn't mean to hit William, I really didn't and I said sorry. But she hit me and it _hurt_."

"You aren't to blame for hitting him. He deserved it for throwing away your toy and calling you mean names. You aren't stupid."Kol soothed as best he could, kissing the top of her hand before he looked at her."Don't cry, love. I'll make it better. All right?"

Kalia nodded as Kol wiped away her tears before he stood up. Maggie looked up at him, her glares at Kalia faltering as she met his gaze.

"Look, _lady_ , Kalia-"

"Control her or she will grow up more uncontrollable than she already is!"

"I think the only person here who needs to be taught a lesson on controlling their children here is you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't worry, love, i'll do more than excuse you."Kol drawled before turning do Kalia."Sweetheart, why don't you go and wait by the door for me? I'll be there in a moment."

Kalia nodded, no more tears in her eyes, and she obeyed him.

"You can't let her get away with this!"

Kol watched as Kalia, now skipping happily, left, leaving him with the woman and her son. The room was filled with people, but he didn't care. The woman had struck Kalia. Children fought, he remembered bleeding after Klaus pushing him over. But adults should never strike children, Kol, though a monster in his own way, had never harmed a child physically. He considered it below him, he remembered how scared of Mikael he was.

"Mr Mikaelson, do not ignore-"

Kol turned around quickly, and with a sharp move he snapped Maggie's neck before letting her drop to the ground. The room went silent as the people watched her tumble to the ground, her heart no longer beating. Then, all of a sudden, the screams start. He son, staring his mother's dead body in horror, began to scream and cry for his father, who was probably outside with his group of friends.

"FATHER!"

Kol watched the little boy run off, screaming wildly. He chuckled and fixed his clothing, a smile on his face as he stared at Maggie's lifeless body."Do not touch what does not belong to you, darling. How much times must I say that to people who cross me and what _belongs to me?"_

He chuckled as he walked off, ignoring the horrified stares that he received as he left.

He found Kalia standing where he had told her to be, waiting for him. The six year old looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw him grinning at her.

"Ready to leave, darling?"

He held out his hand and Kalia's small one instantly found his, her eyes sparkling as she nodded.

As long as she was with Kol she didn't care about much else.

* * *

" **Rebekah, my daughter, you are looking as beautiful as always."**

The blonde Original, who hadn't said anything the entire night, looked up from her food which she hadn't touched and met her mother's gaze. Her smile which had been beaming earlier when she had hugged her brother was now gone. Her eyes no longer held light as she looked at her mother. The usual vocal blonde stayed silent and accepted a re-filled glass from Elijah before she brought the rim to her lips. Kalia, who was at the other side of Rebekah, who was in between the younger blonde and Elijah, smiled gently at the blonde Original. Kol, who was sitting at his already set place next to Elijah, took a sip of his drink while Klaus, at the end of the table, shook his head with a laugh.

They all looked over at him, ready for his tirade. Kol straightened, ready for something exciting to happen. For months he had been locked away, not allowed to test his new power and had been bored out of his mind. Now he was free and was looking forward to testing it out while Kalia watched. She had seen him teaching witches but never how powerful he was, just like he had been as a human. But, going by the look on his mother's face and knowing that her plan was to meet the child as well as wanting to turn his siblings human, that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Is her _obvious_ beauty the reason why you stole her body and _traumatized_ her?"

Esther, calm as always, shook her head at Klaus' words."It pains me that you, Rebekah and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!"

"You call trying to _kill_ your own children more than once, including turning our enemy into an unstoppable hunter to finish your horrid mission, then trying to hurt an innocent child protecting us?"Elijah spoke up, just as calm as Esther, but his eyes held anger. He leaned forwards, meeting his mother's eyes, shaking his head at her."You sit there, mother, and call us evil but you are the one who created this evil."

"And I am trying to make up for my sins by washing that evil away."Esther said, looking at the ceiling, lips curving up into a small smile, as if she knew that Hope was in the room above."And that child, however innocent she may be right now, will turn into something evil when the future comes. I thought that all my children would do wonders with their immortal gifts until you, Niklaus, tore my heart out with your bare hands."

"Hope is none of your concern." Klaus ground out, hands clenching."You will never get your hands on my child. She is nothing to do with you."

"Of course she is. She is my blood and I love her. I love all my family despite their darkness. Which is why I would like to meet her. But mark my words, my son, she won't stay innocent. She will turn out like her father."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Kalia whispered as Klaus' eyes flashed."He's pissed now."

"This should be fun." Kol whispered and even though he was across the table Kalia heard and rolled her eyes. He caught her gaze and his smirk only grew as he watched his hybrid brother growl.

Klaus jumped up, angrily slamming his hands on the table, his eyes flashing amber once again.

"My child, unlike myself, will grow up loved and protected by a family that would kill _and_ die for her."Klaus yelled, gesturing to himself, Rebekan, Elijah and Kalia then finally at Kol."She will not have to fear her father whenever he comes close and instead of running away from him she will run _to_ him whenever she is scared. She will not be forced to feel weak nor will she fear that I am nothing short of proud of her. My child will never, ever be raised like how you raised me."

Esther gulped, shaking slightly, looking anywhere but Klaus. Elijah stood up, hearing Hope gurgling, now awake due to the yelling, and with one look at his family, he flashed out. Finn also jumped up, but to protect his mother who was looking frightened.

"Brother, sit down. You are being rude-"

"Shut up and sit down, Finn. This is getting interesting." Kol hissed at his brother.

"NO! LOOK AT ME!" Klaus hit the table with his hands again, making Esther jump, and she looked over at him, eyes wide." _Look at me!"_

Nobody noticed Rebekah's blue eyes filling with tears as she looked back and forth at Klaus then at Esther. Her lower lip wobbled as Klaus' voice raised. She fainly heard Elijah trying to calm Hope down, her niece who had been guarded all night because they were worried that her _grandmother_ would steal her. The past few months, apart from Kol not being there, had been good. It had been _normal._ But now it was all being ruined. The happiness of Kol returning was being wrecked because of their mother. Rebekah felt her heart clench as the arguing got louder.

Rebekah inhaled sharply as Klaus' eyes flashed again, a sign that he was ready to attack and she whispered."Nik-"

"...and you _dare_ come into my home and threaten my daughter?"

"I don't wish for her to turn into you!"

Rebekah's tears spilled from her eyes, running down her face as she listened to Klaus' heartbreaking gasp as Esther called him a monster. She wiped at her cheeks as she remembered Klaus' smile that morning as he came down stairs with Hope, whispering to her, thinking that nobody would hear them. She then looked over to Kalia and Kol, who were stealing glances at one another.

 _She's going to ruin everything again. I can't let that happen._ Rebekah thought as she looked at her mother.

"You rant and you rave about the monster I have become, about the monster my child _won't_ become, but you, Mother - you are the author of _everything_ I am."

That was what made Rebekah snap.

The blonde, moving quickly before anyone could react, flashed over to her mother, pulled her up and left the room. She pulled her mother close, let her fangs come forward, and sank her fangs into her neck.

"MOTHER, NO!"

Rebekah cried out in pain as she felt a stinging feeling in her head, and knew that her mother was using her magic. But she fought it. She couldn't allow her mother to jump into a new body nor could she allow her to ruin their family. She faintly heard Esther gasp as Rebekah drank from her before the blonde, slicing her wrist with her sharp nail, brought her blood to her mother's lips then snapped her neck. She let her mother drop to the ground, her lifeless eyes still open. She heard Finn gasp, his chair creaking as he moved it back and jumped up but he was too late.

Their mother was gone.

"MOTHER!"

"Rebekah!"

Rebekah cried out in pain as she felt something that felt like needles in her mind.

"What did you do?!"

She fell to her knees, clutching her head as she screamed. Finn looked at his mother's dead body in sadness as he worked his magic on Rebekah, his eyes widening as he saw the bitemark and the blood on her lips. He shook his head, knowing that his mother couldn't body jump now that she was to be a vampire. The blonde looked up to see Finn stalking towards her, fists clenched as he chanted between his demands.

"I did...what I...had to do."Rebekah gasped, eyes wide as Finn came closer.

"FINN! REBEKAH!"

Finn didn't react as Klaus, Kalia and Kol came rushing out of the room, all of them looking shocked to see that Esther was dead and Finn was hurting Rebekah.

"Leave her be!" Klaus demanded, running over to a screaming Rebekah.

Kalia lunged for Finn, her fangs extracting as she aimed to distracted him but before she could get to him, she found herself smashing against the gate of the compound. Finn's smile wasn't on his face for long. He found himself being pushed backwards by an invisible force, and he hit the wall. His spell broke on Rebekah who was helped up by Klaus, wiping the blood from her face. Finn was fazed for a moment but he came back at Kol harder. He flicked his wrist and Kol groaned as he flew through the air, hitting the gate like Kalia had, his head bouncing off of the ground.

"You're no match for me. Any of you. You kill me i'll just body jump."

"Mother won't. She has a choice to be a vampire or die." Klaus spoke with a dark grin helping Kalia off of the ground. She groaned, wiping blood from her wrist from where she had managed to gain a wound after hitting the gate. Once she was on her feet, Kalia quickly leaned down to help Kol, who was knocked out.

"That may be."Finn spoke, looking sorrowful at his mother."But you'll pay for what you did. _All of you_."

"Are you sure about that. Mother didn't stand against us for very long. Do you think she'll go against very thing she taught you and feed?"

"It seems that Kol has chosen your side, brother."Finn said to Klaus, shaking his head at Kol's knocked out body."Sadly you will not enjoy Kol being alive for much longer. None of you will because you'll all be dead."

"You dare oppose us as a human?" Klaus asked, stepping forward threateningly.

"I will finish mother's mission, brother, you may count on that."

Klaus growled, about to attack Finn but a moment later he was gone, and so was Esther's body.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it._

 _I hated Esther so I got rid of her quickly, I know, but Finn is still at large so please don't hate me. They are still in danger with Finn, much more than they were with Esther._

 _If you have watched the Originals after Esther turns into a vampire then that's what might happen but Dahlia and Mikael aren't in this story._

 _Anyway if you liked it, please review._

 _Tell me what you would like to see._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	11. i'd go black and blue

**A/** **N** _Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me._

 _I'm happy to see that you all like Kol and Kalia together because she is very loyal to him. Kol is her entire world and I hope you enjoy future chapters. I'm also happy to see that some of you like the Kalia and Klaus relationship, they have come very far together. They have a very special bond and friendship._

 _If you would like to read more, please review._

* * *

 **Present—** **The Abattoir** **—** **Compound**

" **Ow, watch it!"**

"I am watching it, Kol. It's difficult to miss a large gash on your forehead."Kalia rolled her eyes as Kol moved his head from her hands, flinching when she tried to dab at the deep gash on his forehead.

"I can _feel_ it. Who has it worse?"

"Stop squirming, i'm _trying_ to help."

"Just give me some of your blood, it'll heal me."Kol demanded, gesturing to her wrist.

"And what happens if you trip over and hit your head again or Finn kills you?"Kalia asked him, knowing his luck."You'll be stuck in that body, that's what."

"I try and be a gentleman by protecting the pretty girl and this is what I get?"Kol muttered, inhaling sharply when Kalia tried to stop the bleeding with the cloth."That is the last time I try to be nice. Nothing good came of it."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?"Kol cried out, his eyes widening in horror. He sat up straight, ignoring the dizziness and pointed at the bloody gash his forehead."Look at my head! This isn't going to heal for _weeks_. I haven't had a scar in a _thousand_ years!"

At his concern for his wound instead of Finn, something that only Kol could pull off, Kalia couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto her face. A smile that she hadn't given anyone but _him_. This smile reached her eyes and her blue orbs lit up, something else that hadn't happened since he had died. When she had lost Kol the light in her eyes had died. There had just been numbness in them but now that he was back, even in a different body, she felt that warmness inside of her again. A warmness in her chest that only Kol Mikaelson could cause along with the fluttering in her stomach. Her bright blue eyes were shining again and her smile had returned, a smile that she never wanted to lose again.

She never wanted to lose _him_ again.

"Does my pain amuse you, love?"Kol arched an eyebrow, looking up at her."It's nice that someone is smiling. I've been dead for two years and you're laughing at my pain. I don't even get a thank you, just possible brain damage."

Kalia smiled down at him, pushing him back down onto the chair and he sat with a reluctant sigh. She inwardly smiled as he crossed his ankles and his arms over his chest with a glare. He was a powerful witch, she could _feel_ the power, but he could no longer physically overpower her. She wouldn't heal him with her blood because she worried that Finn would return and harm him, locking Kol inside the human body. She also worried that he would harm himself and knowing Kol's impulsiveness it was very likely. He could no longer heal in a matter of seconds and his Original reputation as well as his power could no longer protect him.

She and the family would have to help keep him safe. Both from enemies and himself.

"What kind of thank you are you after?"Kalia leaned down a little, placing an icepack on the bump on his head to stop the dizziness."A card? Maybe a muffin basket?"

A Kol-smirk appeared on his face. Even though he was in a different body there were things that reminded her of him. The way he walked, the way he walked, the glint in his eyes and the smirk. They all belonged to Kol Mikaelson.

"I'm in a different body, darling, i'm not a moralist."

He chuckled at her growing smile, beckoning her further down with his fingers."I won't punish you. You won't be cheating, love."

"No, just _creepy_."

"You're a Mikaelson, sweet, what do you expect?"

Kalia arched an eyebrow when his fingers tangled in her long blonde hair as she leaned down again, his lips curving into a coquettish grin. His eyes flickered between her eyes and lips before he leaned up and claimed her mouth with his own. As soon as their lips met the two exhaled contently because they hadn't _been_ together for so long and they felt a sort of _relief_ at being able to connect in a way. Kalia's eyes fluttered shut as Kol's fingers combed through her hair, keeping her against him as he took control of the kiss. She clearly heard his heart speed up a little when she moaned into the kiss after he let go of her bottom lip. It soon got passionate as she felt his wet tongue meet her bottom lip after he sat up, his free hand settling on her waist, pulling her downwards.

Kol wanted more.

And she was more than happy happy to fulfil his wants because she _needed_ him.

Kalia eagerly parted her lips as Kol's tongue slithered along her bottom one but just before she could welcome him with her own tongue the sound of someone purposefully clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Are we interrupting something?"

The two pulled apart to see Rebekah and Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs, both looking disgusted. Straightening, Kalia resisted the need to roll her eyes at Klaus' amused grin while Rebekah wore a sickly sweet but still repulsed expression at seeing her brother kissing her best friend.

Kol rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, his expression clear as if saying **'** do you mind? **'**.

Rebekah scrunched up her nose, shaking her head."It _was_ sweet but now it's just-"

"Indecorous?" Klaus offered his sister who nodded in agreement."I have the sudden urge to gouge out my eyes."

"I can help with that, Nik. Maybe then there would be some privacy."Kol sighed, leaning back in his chair, eyes settling on his siblings."Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Have you ever heard of 'this is _my_ home'?" Klaus countered, sauntering over to the two, hands held out."This is the entrance of my home, _not_ a hotel room. There is no privacy. Don't forget that I have a daughter who does have sensitive hearing and her room is right next to yours, Kalia."

"Then we'll use your room, Nik. You don't mind switching, do you?"Kol smirked from his seat, biting his lip as his brother glared down at him."Speaking of switching, where is Elijah? I heard that you and our brother had a bit of tug of war concerning another woman. Hayley, was it?"

 _Oh the hell of brotherly bonding between these two. Can't they just say 'I missed you'?_

Kalia held out her hand when Klaus glared at Kol and stepped forward. Rebekah moved in between them, shaking her head at Klaus.

"He's human, Nik. He's breakable."

"Yes, Nik."Kol smirked, folding his arms behind his head, leaning back. He was quiet for a moment before he looked up at his sister, offended."Hey! I'm not breakable...just a little slower."

"You're human now."Rebekah swatted at Kol, smirking when she managed to hit his bruised and wounded head."You need to keep your mouth zipped, Kol. Witch or not."

" _Ow!_ I've been dead for two years and this is how you welcome me."Kol protested, shoving his sister to the side, gesturing for Kalia to tend to him."I'm in pain, love. Emotionally _and_ physically."

"Did you complain this much when you were first human?" Kalia asked as she picked up the ice pack again, dabbing at the gash with another cloth.

"Yes." Both Klaus and Rebekah said.

"Where is Elijah?" Kalia asked, re-placing the ice pack back on Kol's head after stopping the bleeding again. Kol hissed at how cold it was but went silent when Kalia began to rub his shoulders.

"Tending to Hope. She was a bit...agitated with Finn and mother's visit." Rebekah answered for Klaus, knowing that her brother was still upset over the entire dinner."That's why we're down here."

"We need to all stay alert. Mother was Finn's world and now that she's gone he'll want us all to pay."Klaus said, crossing his arms over his chest."He might go after Hope. The wolves and vampires will guard her room but they can only do so much so we are all expected to help defend her. Kalia, your room is next to Hope's, you will check on her when you can with Rebekah. Kol you will help with spells to try and locate Finn."

"No problem. Protect the niece and keep my head, I get that."Kol nodded, wincing when he sat up too fact."But what about me? Mother made Finn more powerful than me and we all know our brother. He'll be out for blood."

"That depends on your answer."Klaus replied, his face showing just how serious he was."What was mother planning, Kol?"

"I don't know all of it, she didn't trust me like she did her sycophant son."Kol shrugged.

"What _do_ you know then, brother?"

"Just that she wanted to turn you all human to make up for the thousand years of blood you've all shed."Kol responded, pausing before he gestured to the blonde leaning over him, checking his gash."Well, six hundred and a half years for Kalia but the same things applied. She also wanted to get rid of the little one, said she was too powerful to have around."

"That's it. I'm calling a meeting with the wolves and vampires tomorrow. The wolves we have in our home are too small an army."Klaus decided, taking out his mobile."I will call in the rest from the bayou later and tell Marcel to bring round his army."

"Nik, they'll kill eachother."

"Not until this war is over they won't. Until then, sister, they will agree to a truce whether they like it or not."

"'Bekah, you update Elijah on our plans,"Klaus said to Rebeka who just nodded and made her way upstairs as he turned to Kalia and Kol."You both go and find some spells that could help while I call Marcel.."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

Klaus sent his brother an actual genuine smile as he put his mobile to his ear, chuckling back."Since you're _breakable_ now, brother."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls—Three Years Ago**

" **No, Kol."**

"Oh, don't be cruel, Nik. You daggered me-"

"And me!" Kalia cut in as Kol helped her out of the car, shutting the door behind them, ignoring Klaus' harsh glare.

"Yes, darling, I didn't forget you."Kol said with an avid grin before turning back to his brother, continuing.

"You daggered _us,_ for over a hundred years, it's only fair that you purchase _us_ a car. Sure, compulsion could work but since you are so _willing_ to make it up to us it's only fair that you buy it."

"Not the same exact car. Something better, something... _classic_."

Kol nodded, glancing back at Klaus' car before shrugging."I agree. So, Nik, what do you say?"

Klaus stopped in his tracks, raising an offended eyebrow when he realized that the two had just insulted his choice of car. The two smiled over at him, Kalia wearing a knowing smile, telling him that she had purposefully offended him. He resisted the urge to snap her neck, something he always got around her, and instead turned his attention to his youngest brother. Kol was good at making him feel guilty, something he had done in order to get his hybrid brother to join them at the Grill. That was why he had went. Well that and Klaus had also agreed to go because he didn't want to hear his sister go on about her one night stand while his mother scolded Kol again for his actions the night before.

Kol's smirk widened as Klaus rolled his eyes, his jaw clenching, clear signs that told him that he had won.

Until Klaus shook his head and leaned forward to his brother.

"No."

With that Klaus walked off towards the Grill, shoving people out of his way.

"Rude."Kol sighed, grabbing Kalia's hand and leading her towards the Grill after his brother."Come, sweet, let's go find out if they have improved with drinks over the years."

Kalia, always pleased to annoy Klaus, smiled happily as she followed Kol into the Grill. Her smile faltered a little when they entered to find Klaus waiting for them at the door, holding it open. Kalia entered behind Kol, leering up at Klaus when they entered the bar.

"Your manners have improved."

Klaus frowned at her, letting go of the door just in time for it to shut on a young couple that had entered after them."Watch your tone, love, or i'll show you just how _rude_ I can be."

"I'd _love_ for you to show me."

Klaus chuckled at her fighting words, stepping forward, his eyes flashing amber."Be careful what you wish for, _little one._ Don't challenge your elders _._ "

Kol pulled back Kalia as she made a move towards Klaus, pressing her back against his chest."Now, now, darling. Play nice. At least until the third round of drinks, all right?"

She reluctantly nodded when she heard the warning in Kol's voice and forced herself to calm down. Klaus glared at her for a few moments but the smile on his face told her that he _knew_ that he got under her skin, that he was a trigger for her temper. She glared at him too, eyes telling him that she loathed him with a passion, that she despised him just as much as she hated him the day he killed her. Maybe more now that he had daggered her more than once over the years. The hybrid chuckled and left them, sauntering towards the stairs, the two following a moment later, Kol keeping a tight grip on her wrist just in case she lunged for his brother. He didn't care if she attacked Klaus, but he cared about being _daggered_.

He didn't want to spend another century locked in a box.

He didn't want that for himself or _for her._

"He irks me. He's _irksome_." Kalia muttered to Kol as they made their way up the steps that led to the bar.

Kol pulled at her wrist, wrenching her closer as they neared Klaus. He grinned down at her, thumb rubbing back and forth her wrist, feeling her pulse race a little more at his touch."He irks everyone, love. But we don't attack Nik unless provoked. Not right now at least."

The three stopped at the bar just in time to hear the end of the conversation between Alaric and a dark haired woman.

"Wait… you think the killer's a… a _vampire?_ "

"...there are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion."

Kalia glanced at Klaus, who smirked, head turning towards the two. She sighed as the joined Kol, hiding her anger as she realized that Klaus was expecting them to 'stand together'. His eyes darkened and an amused but threatening expression appeared on his face.

"Oh come on now."Klaus purred, placing his hands on the bar as the two turned around, their eyes widening as their gaze landed on the Mikaelson's."Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large."

Meredith swallowed at the three who sent her grins as greetings while Alaric opened his mouth to say something only to have Klaus cut him off.

"Don't mind us."Klaus stated, gesturing to the other two vampires."My brother, his girl and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol? Kalia?"

Kalia sent Klaus a fake smile as Kol nodded in agreement with his brother, leaning against the bar. The blonde sent Alaric a smirk, tilting her head as she waved at him, wiggling her fingers.

"Uh-huh."She replied in a fake ardent manner, eyes looking over the choice of drinks."Just a friendly drink with my family. _And_ Klaus."

She smiled sweetly as the hybrid's blue eyes glared at her before they landed on his brother. Klaus' brow furrowed when he noticed that Kol was staring at the teacher with a blank look in his eyes. He knew that look, it was a dangerous one.

"Kol?"

Alaric sent Kalia an uneasy smile in return, failing to notice Kol's eyes narrowing at the teacher before he replied." _Right_ , brother."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

" **Are you sure this is a good idea?"**

"No."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"No."Klaus replied, leaning against the railing, looking down at the wolves who were talking amongst themselves."But impulsiveness is apart of my charm so i'm sure that it'll all work out in the end, it always does, give or take a few deaths here and there."

Kalia rolled her eyes but didn't stop the laugh that left her when Klaus smirked.

"You are lucky she was drunk when you conceived Hope because your _charm_ is outdated. People tend to use flowers these days."

"Nonsense."Klaus shook his head, an entertained grin on his lips when he faced Kalia."There is a certain charm when a woman believes that a man has power. I have power and that has brought many woman to me just because they are drawn in by it."

"That's compulsion."

Kalia sent him a sweet smile when he rolled his eyes and looked back down at the compound. Klaus' expression suddenly turned to one of mocking and cunning as he leaned closer so that the wovles wouldn't hear them.

"Speaking of us Mikaelson men and our ability to draw people in, how is everything with my brother? "Klaus asked, voice dropping to a drawl as he added."Is the _fervour_ still in the relationship now that he's not as _durable?"_

Kalia's eyes widened and she straightened, looking away."I-"

"Was it how you remembered? Did he still sweep you off your feet with his _charm?_ " Klaus drawled, laughter spilling from his lips when he saw the look on Kalia's face."You both did have the same _glow_ you've had for years whenever you came to stay. Especially after you both woke up from being daggered, it was as-

"Okay, shut up!"Kalia nudged him, clearing her throat awkwardly when Klaus just chuckled."It's that obvious?

"I told you, love, privacy isn't a privilege when you bide with others who have sensitive hearing."Klaus smirked, chuckling when Kalia swatted at him."Though i'm sure that you did enjoy your time with the new model, you were _very_ vocal about it. Even I myself had to take cover with my music when you let the...emotions _move_ you."

"Klaus!"Kalia scolded, hitting his arm again when he just continued to laugh, his grin widening when the blonde hissed at him."Shut up! It's bad enough that everyone already heard us-"

"Don't worry, love, Rebekah and Hope remained with Marcel last night but I can't say the same for Elijah."Klaus smiled, leaning back against the railing when she stopped hitting him."He might want to give you the lecture on-"

" _Don't_ say it!"

Klaus held up his hands in mock surrender when she pointed at him, glaring at the grin that was still on his face.

"I'll keep _quiet_. Maybe you should tell yourselves that in future."

Kalia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of a baby's cooing.

The two shared a nod, ready to put their plan for a truce between the two species, as Marcel walked in. The wolves instantly turned defensive when they saw the vampires, glaring at them but left out Marcel because he was holding Hope.

"How is she?"

Marcel smiled down at Hope who had her head on his shoulder."Fine but she's been missing her papa, haven't you, kiddo?"

"Where's Rebekah?" Kalia asked when she didn't see the older blonde.

"She and Elijah have gone to look for Finn while we sort this out." Klaus answered, jumping over the railing and onto the ground below."Kol should still be working on looking for an effective protection spell."

He smiled at Hope when she reached out for him and took his daughter from Marcel."Hello, there."

"She's quite a handful. Had my vamps running ragged, didn't you?"

"She gets that from her father. But, luckily for her, she is just too delightful to stay mad at, aren't you?"

Kalia took Hope from her father when Klaus nodded, eyes telling her that he was about to put his plan into action. The baby instantly attached herself to the familiar blonde, small fingers curling in her top and head instantly finding comfort on her shoulder. Kalia smiled down at Hope, rocking her to keep her happy as Klaus made his way in between the vampires and werewolves.

"You wolves are here because you want freedom and I promise you that if you stay you will be free but we need as much help as we can get."

Klaus gestured to Marcel who stood next to him, offering him the chance to speak."My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches. In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding."

One of the wolves scoffed, not wanting to be stood there in the first place."You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!"He spat at the vampire, disgusted by the sight of the other species that surrounded the compound."

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say." Marcel calmly stated.

All of a sudden a laugh echoed throughout the compound and everyone turned around and faced the entrance to see that Finn stood there, shaking his head.

"What do we have here?"

Kalia stepped back with Hope, holding her protectively to her chest, Marcel following, standing in front of them. Klaus snarled and his hybrid features came forward and, without warning, he lunged for his brother, growling angrily. But before he could make more than six steps he was flung backwards and crashed into the fountain, tumbling to the floor. The vampires and werewolves watched in shock, each backing away as an angry Klaus stood up. Kalia stood with Hope who had started to cry at seeing her father being attacked and she hushed her as Finn stepped backwards out of the compound.

"I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!"

Finn continued to back away, watching them all carefully."And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and _death_."

He, out of the blue, rubbed his fingers together and blew on them as he casts a spell. They all watched in confusion as he slammed his hand against the side of the gate. Klaus flashed towards Kalia and his daughter as the entire building began to shake, stopping her before she went to find Kol.

"KOL!"

Klaus pulled them underneath the stairway as it shook harder. Kalia cried out for Kol as she held Hope to her chest, the two being protected by the hybrid king as the entire building continue to shake. She felt a pang in her chest when she shouted out Kol's name, worried knots in her stomach as she imagined him hurting himself. Finn smiled at the alarmed looks on their faces and angrily wanting to harm him Gia to flashed toward him to attack him. But she suddenly slammed into a barrier which burned her hands. Marcel flashed towards her, pulling her from the invisible barrier, checking her looked at Finn, wondering what he had done.

Finn just laughed and backed away again, eyes trailing over everyone.

"But, I imagine, given a little time confined together, you'll come to see things the way I do."

He turned and left, leaving them confined.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it._

 _Tell me what you would like to see._

 _Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes._


	12. you know i'll fight my corner

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, they all encourage me so please keep them coming.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

" **Uh, Klaus, I don't think you should-"**

"Don't interrupt him."Kol broke in, cutting Josh of with a wave of his hand. He raised his voice a little so that Klaus could hear his next words."He's having a _tantrum_. If you like your head on your shoulders, mate, then I suggest you _button_ it."

Klaus, who had been punching and kicking at the invisible force that kept them locked in, hissed once again as his skin burned. His eyes flashed amber as he still couldn't break through the force but that didn't stop him. Klaus was more than angry and since he had to keep everyone else alive he had no choice but to let out his anger on the invisible before he exploded. Josh winced as the sound of flesh burning hit his ears as Klaus punched it before he healed then started again. The vampires and wolves watched with wary gazes as Klaus' eyes flashed and his fangs extracted as he yelled in anger, something that almost made him invisible to the burning of his flesh.

He was not to be messed with in this mood.

But that still didn't stop Kol.

"Are you done, brother?"Kol asked as Klaus stormed away from the gates, growls following him while he paced."Or do you want to throw your toys out of your pram again?"

Klaus stopped pacing long enough to glare at his brother who just smirked in return."If you like _your_ head on _your_ shoulders, _little brother,_ then I suggest that you shut your mouth."

"You wouldn't kill your daughter's uncle, would you?"

"I've killed her grandmother once before and when i'm out of here i'm going to kill one of her uncles. Do you wish to further test me?"

Kol rolled his eyes before he held his hands up in surrender.

"Right, now that's over anyone got an idea of how to get outta here before we kill eachother?" Kalia spoke up for the first time, taking a sip of her drink as she tried to cure her boredum.

"I don't know how to get out of here, darling, but i'm sure we could _amuse_ ourselves."Kol grinned at Kalia, pouring them another drink, his eyes sparkling with mischief."I'm sure I can put a smile back on your face, love."

Kalia couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto her face when Kol smirked at her, making everyone else let out disgusted sounds. Marcel, who was sitting down next to his vampires, rolled his eyes and ignored Kol's words as best he could."We could all hear you. Keep your brains in gear."

"Maybe you'd learn something, Marcellus if you did. You might be able to keep a girl happy for once."

"That's enough." Klaus demanded, shutting everyone up.

Klaus let his gaze travel over the wolves and vampires, sensing the hunger coming from them all and knew that it wouldn't be long before they attacked one another. He had to keep them all alive if they were to defend his daughter and be on his side if anyone else dared to declare war on him. And he refused to allow that to happen, his family was only just together once again. He looked down at Kol who was nursing a drink in his hand and suddenly remembered the witches he had taught. His brother had been a powerful witch at the age of two years old, much younger than other witches he had heard of. And even as a vampire Kol had taught some of the best witches that had ever crossed the earth.

If anyone could get them out Kol could.

"Fix this."

Kol raised his eyebrows, a laugh falling from his lips as he looked over at his brother."What the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?

"Well, considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, I can easily out-wait our brother's antics. You, on the other hand, might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners."Klaus said to his brother, gesturing to the hungry wolves and vampires around them." _Fix this_."

"I don't have enough power to get us _all_ out of here. In case you haven't noticed, Nik, mother preferred Finn over me. Which means she chose a witch more powerful than myself."

"Then call on of your witches."

"I can't. They won't trust me in this body. They won't listen to me, Nik. Things have changed."

"Get us out of here." Klaus growled at his brother, eyes flashing again."I will not tell you again, Kol."

"And what if I don't? Or can't?"

Klaus moved forward threateningly and as did Kol, refusing to back down even though he was human. Kalia, sensing a fight of power coming on, jumped up and flashed in between the two brothers, holding a hand out towards each of them.

"Calm down."Kalia said to Klaus, pulling Kol away from him, meeting his gaze, trying to distract him. She pointed at Hope who sat in her pram and whispered." _Hope_ can hear this. You don't want her to hear her father like this, do you, Klaus?"

Klaus, after a few moments of glaring at Kol, reluctantly moved away from his brother and towards his daughter who was reaching out for him. After giving him a few moments to calm down, Kalia turned towards Kol."Can you do _anything_? Without harming yourself?"

"I might be able to do something but I still won't manage to get us all out."Kol answered, looking around, trying to think of something."Maybe Nik if it works. But i'm not sure."

"Do it." Klaus demanded.

"I said _if_ , Nik. It's not definite." Kol hissed at his brother, trying to keep his anger in check.

Klaus stepped forward, his eyes boring into his brother's.

"Get us out of here, Kol."

"I'm not sure if I can!"

His eyes weren't angry, instead Kol saw both worry and frustration inside Klaus' eyes. Something he hadn't seen in a while. His brother was worried and Kol was a little sure he was concerned about him, not just his daughter. But he doubted that, he also doubted the fact that he could help at all, but he knew his brother would force him if he had to.

"You're cunning, brother. I'm sure you can charm your powers into working in your favour."

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

" **What's taking so long?"**

Kol shrugged at his brother, smirking a little when Klaus huffed in irritation while he creating a symbol with salt. Kalia smiled a little at his expression, continuing her task at lighting the candles surrounding him with the match including placing reddish-pink flowers in the middle of the symbol. Kol tried his best to ignore the vampires and wolves around him as he chanted to himself, mentally preparing himself for the toll of the spell. He remembered the spell from a few centuries back but he didn't know if he was powerful enough. He had been as a child with even more powerful spells but he wasn't sure what his new human body could take.

He wasn't an Original anymore.

But he was powerful in his own way.

"I'm only one witch, Nik."Kol tutted at his brother, looking up from the ground."I don't have anyone to channel or help with this spell. It'll take as long as it takes. _If_ it works."

"Well I have a bunch of vampires and wolves out there that are looking at eachother as if a new war is about to take place, which i'm sure it is."Klaus retorted, shutting the doors behind him and walking over to them, angrily looking out into the compound before returning."Hurry up."

"He's trying his _best_."Kalia said to Klaus from beside the witch, lighting the last candle."Don't rush him, Klaus. He's not as-"

Kol's eyes snapped open and he raised an eyebrow at the blonde."Not as what, darling? From what I remember you weren't complaining how durable i was when we-"

"Okay, let's just carry this on, shall we?"Klaus cut in, not wanting to hear what his brother and newfound friend got up to in their spare time.

"Yeah, i'm trying my best. I'm not a machine, Nik."

Klaus opened his mouth to shoot a threat at Kol but was interrupted when Marcel stepped in their view.

"Things are getting testy over there."He said, worridly glancing over at his vamires."Come on, we better move this along."

"You know, Marcellus, there is such a thing as ' _please_ '." Kol said from his spot on the ground, returning to his chanting.

Marcel glared at the witch, no longer holding back, Kol had hit a nerve with his tone."There are things called a punch if you don't hurry-"

Marcel was cut off when Klaus stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to keep quiet.

"I'd watch it, mate, she's getting fired up."Klaus mumbled to Marcel, looking at Kalia who was glaring angrily at the younger vampire. She was close to snapping Marcel's neck if anyone continued to attempt to hurry Kol who was at risk of exhausting himself out from the spell."She's being quite vigilant. She's worried that he might harm himself so I wouldn't want to push her concerning this."

"What about you?"

"She can't kill me. She wouldn't dare attempt to."Klaus responded with a grin before he asked Kol."What exactly are you doing?"

"I am casting a destruction spell, brother."Kol said a little proud of himself. Klaus and Marcel looked at him in expectancy, not sure what spell he was talking about while Kalia knew what it was because she had travelled with him. Kol rolled his eyes, unimpressed at his brother's lack of knowledge."It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. If it works? Well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down."

"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me."Marcel smiled a little before backing off, gesturing to the compound."I'll go and tell the wolves and my crew."

"But there's a catch."Kalia said, sharing a look with Kol."And it's a bad one."

"What is it?"

" _If_ the spell works, it will suppress all magical objects in the vicinity."Kol explained, pointing at Marcel's daylight ring."That means your rings."

Marcel groaned in frustration, looking outside at the glaring sun before he glanced at his vampires."And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead."

"Or wait until nightfall." Klaus offered, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall."Wait it out, you'll manage."

"Not me. My vamps. They're new."Marcel replied, watching as his vampires paced back and forth, looking like zombies."They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close."

As if on cue with Marcel's words the sound of yelling hit their ears.

They turned to see a vampire and a werewolf storm up to eachother, both ready to attack.

"What are you looking at?!"

The vampire shoved at the wolf, taunting him."You want a piece of me?"

The two glared at eachother before they lunged, attacking the other. The wolf smashed a chair, grabbing the legs and passing one to another wolf who instantly backed him up. The vampire gestured to his vampire friend and soon the four were attacking the other. Aiden and Josh shared a worried look, both ready to intervene.

"Hey!" Josh shouted, trying to get in between them all when the wolves swiped the stakes at the vampires, barely missing them. He held out his hands, trying to break the fight up."That's enough."

When Aiden grabbed the wolf's shoulder to pull him away, he spun around and slashed Aiden across the arm with the stake, which cut a long, bloody gash into his forearm. The smell of his blood instantly hit the vampire's senses and they all hungrily started to circle around him. A wolf attacked a vampire, biting harshly into her neck before shoving her aside, groaning in pleasure when blood hit his tongue.

"That was worth it."

"Oh, no. Red alert."Kalia whispered to Klaus, both standing up.

All of a sudden, war broke out. A vampire lunged for Aiden and pushed him on his back while another held him down, but before either of them could feed on him, Josh rushed over and snapped one of the vampires' neck to save him before he pulled the other away, who was held back by Marcel. Aiden looked over at Josh gratefully, but when Josh's eyes landed on his gash, his vampire face came forward. His fangs extracted and his blood red eyes appeared and he went to feast on the brunette. But before he could Klaus flashed over and pulled him back, shoving him away from the wolf.

"That's enough, Josh. Control yourself."

Klaus held a hand out to the wolves, eyes flashing amber before he yelled over to Kol.

" _Kol!_ Start the spell!"

Josh quickly snapped out of his daze and Klaus quickly knocked out the other vampires while Marcel tried to control the wolves.

"Are we ready?"

Kol quickly nodded, snapping the herbs before he let out a long breath.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson, darling."He smirked up at her as she stood, his eyes darkening at the challenge."I'm always ready and I always win."

Unable to stop her smile at his words, Kalia stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to jump in and pull him back. Kol slowly raised his hands up to the invisible force, not touching it, just a few inches from it.

"Wish me luck, sweetheart."

He shut his eyes and, when it was all silent, he began to chant to himself. It wasn't long before they felt a shift in the air as gushes of wind hit them, making Kalia's hair fly around her as Kol's chanting got louder, hitting all their ears. Kalia inhaled sharply, her blue eyes darkening as surges of wind hit her, stealing her breath while she watched Kol chant in a foreign language, showing just how much power he held.

She looked over to her left when she heard Klaus walk over to her.

"Do you think it'll work, love?"The hybrid drawled, watching as his brother chanted louder, the candles flickering underneath the wind."He is doing quite well."

Kalia didn't hesitate before nodding, a small grin on her lips."Of course."

Klaus chuckled, an impressed look on his face."Good girl."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere shifted again. The wind suddenly came to a sharp halt and all returned.

"Did it work?"

Another wolf shrugged and looked towards Klaus."Are we free to go?"

Kalia ignored them and flashed towards Kol, hissing when she hit the daylight. She helped him up onto his feet, noticing the smirk on his face when he realized that he seemed all right. He had a certain light in his eyes and Kalia knew that was down to the rush the magic had given to him. But, all of a sudden, blood dripped from his nose and he went pale. She held onto him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, catching him before he fell.

"I'm find, love, just...a little witch-tipsy."

"Did it work?"

Klaus moved forward and reached out, moving his hand through where the boundary spell was and when his skin didn't burn he smirked at his brother. Kalia smiled to herself when the hybrid patted Kol's back, nodding to him, eyes lighting up a little when she saw Kol's proud grin.

"Well done."

"Okay, you lot, now!" Kalia called to the wolves who didn't wait a second before rushing towards the exit."Remember, we only have sixty seconds!"

"Come on!"Klaus yelled, motioning to the exit. He turned to Kalia, eyes telling her to hurry."Bring me my daughter."

She quickly nodded and didn't think twice before flashing over to Hope's pram and lifting her out as the wolves ran around her to get to the exit, thinking about their own hunger.

"Come, little Hope, time to go. Daddy's waiting."

She smiled as the baby tapped her cheek and clung to her as she balanced Hope on her hip. Kalia shoved wolves out of her way, not allowing them to get to the exit first even though the spell was for them, more focused on getting Hope out of there safely. Klaus was already on the other side of the gates, waiting for his daughter. Hope reached out, fingers wiggling for her father when she saw him. Kalia stopped as another wolf ran in front of her to leave and she passed Kol the baby, moving them towards the exit.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding tight onto his niece.

"Go."Kalia said, nodding towards the exit.

"What?"

"They're looking at you as if you're a piece of meat."Kalia said to Kol, pointing at the vampires."Leave."

Kol quickly nodded, not in the mood to argue, knowing that she had to worry about the vampires. He let another wolf pass him before walking towards the exit. But as soon as his hand touched it he felt a burn soar through his body. He cried out, cursing loudly, the sudden noise making Hope cry instantly.

"Bloody hell!"

"What's happening?"Klaus demanded, hissing when his hands hit the boundary spell again."Why can't I come through?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sure the spell said sixty seconds."

Kalia's eyes widened and, now that the barrier was back up, she stepped out into the sunlight, looking at Klaus in shock.

"No. They have to get out. There's still wolves in here."Kalia said, accepting Hope when Kol passed his niece to the blonde. She looked at the wolves hovering at the exit, growls coming from them, hungry ones."Kol, can you do anything for you two?"

"I can't, love, it'll drain me a second time. I can't risk it. The spell is too strong, it's like it's gotten stronger."Kol sighed, trying to stop the burning on his wound." I told you. We had one shot."

Klaus slammed his hand on the barrier, demanding his brother's attention.

" _Fix this."_

"I can't, Nik. Daylight, room full of vampires, I can't fix it. I don't have enough _power_ to do it again."

Klaus growled warningly, hitting the barrier as Hope cried for her father."Just do it long enough to hand me my daughter!"

" _I can't._ The only person who can fix this is Finn or we wait until nightfall for me to gain enough power to try again. _"_

Klaus stared at his brother, his eyes flickering to his crying daughter now and then as his mind formed a decision.

"Nik-"

Kol was cut off when a gush of wind hit them, telling them all that Klaus had gone to hunt down the cause of their confinement.

* * *

 **1371**

" **Hand her back, sister."**

"Oh, hush, Kol. The child is fine."

Kol glared slightly at his sister, his eyes darkening."She is _mine_ , not yours. Hand her over."

Rebekah looked up at Kol who was staring down at her with a warning look. His siblings had tracked him down a few days earlier and since then Rebekah had not let go of Kalia. The blonde had never met her, she hadn't had time to since Kol had left his family just after his brother had confronted him about the child. Since she first layed eyes on the baby in her cot Rebekah had fallen in love with her and hadn't left her side since then. She woke up in the night when the child screamed, she smiled down at her when Kalia made the cooing noise she was fond of but most importantly she liked to hold her. A lot.

Something Kol had sort of become fond of because he enjoyed Kalia's eyes.

Kol didn't like Rebekah around the child.

Kalia belonged to him.

"But, brother, she-"

"I will not ask again. If you want one go and find your own. _Now, hand her over._ "

Rebekah reluctantly handed nine month old Kalia back to the older Mikaelson who took her with a smirk.

"Hello, darling."

Kol's lips curved up when Kalia's eyes widened at the sight of him before she let out a happy cooing sound. It was as if she had _missed him._

"There's my girl." He whispered to himself when Kalia's small hand tapped his cheek before she let out a pleased squeal when he sat down with her.

Rebekah watched with a frown, wondering why her brother wasn't bored of the child already. Kol always got bored quickly.

Then an important question hit her.

"Why do you insist on keeping her?"

Kol continued to stare down at the baby in his arms, who had locked her small fingers around his index one and had curled into his embrace without protest. He grinned a little, fingers brushing her soft cheek as he rocked her slightly, brow furrowing when she cooed up at him. He still didn't know the real reason he had taken the child but what he did know was that he wouldn't ever let anyone else near her.

She, for some reason, seemed at peace with him. She was at peace with one of the most infamous creatures in the world, she had no clue what monster was holding her, but even then then she only seemed to relax in his arms.

She was _fond_ of him.

"She entertains me. I enjoy her and for that reason I am keeping her."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

" **How is everything?"**

"Kol and I are stuck with a bunch of hungry wolves and vampires and they're all looking at Kol as if he is water in a dessert. I've managed to separate them from him but I don't think it's going to last, they will lose control. Now, i've got better control than anyone here but what happens if _Marcel_ flips?"

" _Subdue him but don't kill him. I mean that, Kalia, he's Hope's brother."_

"Fine but if he goes anywhere near Kol's neck i'll do more than subdue him."Kalia replied, blue eyes looking over the vampires and the few werewolves that had been left behind."You found anything?"

" _I've searched the entire French Quarter—Finn has vanished. I can't remove the barrier that has you all trapped until I have my hand around his throat. And once I do i'm going to squeeze the life out of him."_

Klaus was quiet for a moment and Kalia heard his feet stop their quick movements as he stopped walking. His tone of voice lost all murder intent and were softer as he asked. _"Is my daughter okay?"_

Kalia smiled when she heard the concern in Klaus' voice, something she hadn't heard before in her entire life."She's fine. I'm pacing outside her door as we speak. She's sleeping like the baby she is. Kol's by her. He's also trying to figure out another way to break the spell, but he's with her. Nothing is going to harm her. We wouldn't allow that, not even Marcel at his worst considering how much her father enjoys glorious murder."

She heard Klaus release a sigh of relief and he spoke again, his tone of voice returning to it's firm and vengeful state. _"_ _Good, I won't be long. I've got my eye on a young witch who just adores one of the vampires in there."_

"Davina?"

" _Yes. She might manage to lift the spell. I'll get her while you try and keep everyone clear of eachother. Subdue whoever even thinks of going near my daughter, do you understand me?"_

"Yeah. Hurry though, Klaus, okay?"

" _I'll try."_ Klaus said, pausing for a moment before he added. _"….be safe. The **three** of you."_

The two hung up at the same time and Kalia pocketed her mobile.

 _Hurry because i'm not sure if I can control a bunch of wolves._

Kalia sighed, curling her fingers around the railing. Behind her was Hope's bedroom and she wouldn't rest unless she knew that the baby and Kol was safe. She could hear the sound of Hope's breathing as well as Kol's nervous heartbeat. He could defend himself from one vampire or a wolf but he would not win against an entire pack of wolves as well as a bunch of vampires. He could not scare them off with his name alone anymore or kill them with a flick of his wrist.

Kalia's blue eyes settled on the wolves that were both standing like soldiers, ready to jump at any moment while the vampires sat, most of them almost shaking from the hunger due to their age.

It was tense but it was better than earlier.

Until one vampire spoke.

"I'm so freaking _hungry_."

One of the wolves jumped up from their chair and he strolled over to the vampire that had spoke."I'm so _freaking_ tired of you lot complaining and I have a sharp pair of teeth to stop that."

"Yeah?"The vampire challenged, sizing up the wolf."I'd love to see you try, _puppy._ "

"Hey! There is a baby trying to sleep up here. A baby that is wolf _royalty_ and you lot are supposed to respect her."Kalia hissed angrily, causing them to turn and look up at her.

"Anyone tries anything and i'll neuter you both!"Kalia called down before she looked down at the younger vampire."Marcel, control your flock!"

When Kalia called his name Marcel looked up from intently watching over the vampire that had been bitten in the fight earlier. He glared at her demanding tone but when he sensed the tension between the wolf and the vampire he just nodded.

"Lucious, watch over Kathy." He ordered.

"Marcel-"

"I won't tell you again. Be a man, control yourself and watch over her."

He pulled the vampire aside, ignoring the dirty look he got from the wolf. The wolf and the vampire snarled at each-other before they backed off one another, the wolf sitting back down beside his pack, trying to control himself. Hope was wolf royalty and since Hayley was dead she was the leader of their pack though Klaus was taking charge until she was old enough. Their job was to help her but at times the hunger got too much and the vampires didn't make it any easier. Neither did Kol who had fresh blood running through his veins.

The urge to tear out a vampire's throat was almost too much to bear.

But he had to control himself.

"That's much better."Kalia said as she looked over the quiet vampires and werewolves.

"I don't know how long we can be like this. It's... _horrible_." Gia called up from beside Josh, their hands shaking.

"I don't care. Control yourself. You have no choice."

"What do you know? You're, like, a billion."

"I'm six hundred and forty four actually."Kalia replied to Josh, looking down at him."And I know how hard it is but you have to do it because I said so now shut your mouth and listen."

When nobody said anything after that Kalia nodded, pleased with herself before she spoke once again.

"Klaus has gone to find the dick that did this and you all need to get a grip in the meantime. I don't know how long he'll be, I don't know if it'll work and if we just have to wait this out. But this is what Finn wants. He wants you fighting like this, he wants you to _kill each-other._ Now I don't care how much you hate one another but you both stand here for one reason, you have the same goal. And that's to get out of here _alive_. We all do."

"But you have a choice. Kill each-other and prove just how weak you are or stand side by side and wait this out."Kalia said to the vampires and the werewolves before she added."It's your choice."

Kalia backed away towards Hope's room, eyes meeting Marcel's, silently telling him that it was his turn to watch over them.

* * *

" **I can't begin to express how much I miss vampire hearing."**

"It's only because you can't eavesdrop."

"Very funny, darling but not entirely false."Kol asked, sitting up on Kalia's bed, watching through the door that separated Hope's nursery and the blonde's room."What did Nik say? How much longer do I have to be the wet dream of their hunger?"

"There's no telling."Kalia replied with a stressed sigh, placing a blanket over Hope when the baby whined in her sleep."He's gone to find Davina and threaten her into helping him because Marcel is stuck here with us. He has no idea where Finn is but he hopes that she can help with locating him if she can't break his spell."

Kol tossed aside one of his old spell books that books Kalia had collected."If I can't, love, she can't. I've been looking through those bloody spell books and there's nothing. Where are Rebekah and Elijah?"

"Rebekah texted that she and him are on the hunt for Finn, too. It would have been _so_ much help to have an Original here."Kalia looked over at the shut door, picking up on growls from the wolves and whispers of agitation from the vampires."Those wolves are getting hungrier and the just as hungry vampires are either going to end up their food or coming for you."

"I can take a few vampires and dogs, love."

Kalia shook her head at Kol, looking up at him with a stern look."By giving them a headache? Even Finn couldn't take them all on and he's more powerful than you, Kol. You're still weak from that spell."

"Are you saying that i'm not smarter than them?"

"Of course you are, Kol, they're baby vampires and puppies that are still tripping over their own feet. But they're hungrier and one wrong bite means that you're stuck in that body forever. Which means you die old and human."She said, leaning against the wall, trying to hide her worry for him."Are you sure that you're going to look _that_ good as an old man?"

"Are you saying that you prefer this body to the _Original_ , Kalia Mikaelson?" Kol asked, raising an amused eyebrow that made her smile.

"And what happens if I do?"Kalia smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as he laughed."It's not cheating, right? It's still you."

Kol grinned at her before he snapped his fingers and, all of a sudden, Kalia found herself being pulled over to him by an invisible force. She gasped as she found herself pressed up against him and one of his arms slithered around her waist, keeping her there. He reached up with his free hand and caught her chin with his fingers, tilting her head up. He observed her for a moment, his eyes boring into hers, as if reading her mind. He gave her a short nod, silently telling her that he _knew_ what she was feeling before he leaned down and kissed her hard, _claiming her_.

She sighed against him, fingers curling in his shirt, keeping him close as he moved his lips against hers.

Kalia's eyes opened when he pulled away, fingers brushing her jawline, his temple resting against hers.

"Say it, love. What's bothering you?" Kol asked.

"I don't want you hurt, Kol."

He chuckled, seemingly entertained by her words but something in his expression told her that he already knew her worries.

But Kol was smart and a lot of times that had served him good against people who wanted to hurt him. He had escaped Klaus many times as an Original. His brother had won a some of the time because of the dagger but Kol had always been smarter than Klaus and was able to beat him at his own game most of the time.

If Kol Mikaelson was anything it was cunning.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson, darling."He whispered against her lips, eyes meeting hers. Kalia's eyes fluttered as his thumb moved over her bottom lip when he cupped her cheek."I _always_ conquer."

"I know."

"And don't forget it."He stated, pressing a kiss near the spot behind her ear that made her sigh the way he liked before he stepped back."All right?"

Kalia nodded.

"Now, Rebekah has a ton of books she stole from me in her room and i'm going to get them back. I'm pretty sure that the spell-book I stole from mother just after I turned is there. The spell Finn used might be in there."Kol said, fixing the collar of his shirt and looking down into Hope's crib to make sure that his niece wasn't stirring. He smiled a little before he stepped back, looking down at Kalia again."Nik probably hid them in an attempt to keep them for himself after he daggered me."

"Rebekah's room is on the first floor."Kalia replied, brow furrowing."The wolves and vampires are-"

"Kalia, darling, what did I just say?"Kol hummed, voice soft but still firm.

"My niece is stuck with a bunch of hungry vampires and werewolves. I am not going to allow her to get hurt before I can teach her how to be the most powerful witch in history, am I?"Kol smiled down at his niece once more before he met Kalia's gaze."Besides, Nik'll kill me if anything happens to her and I don't fancy that."

Kalia looked down at Hope when the hybrid witch let out a cooing sound, telling her that she was awake.

"I'll be back in a minute. I know where it is, i'm sure. You take care of her, right?"

Kol smirked at the blonde, cupping her face in her hands and he kissed her forehead before he turned and left the room. Kalia sighed as the door shut behind him and she turned around, looking down into the crib to find ocean blue eyes staring up at her. But they weren't as bright as they usually were and Kalia knew exactly why.

"You're missing your father, aren't you?"

Hope cooed again and Kalia reached down, fingers brushing her cheek."He's off on an adventure, little Hope, but he'll be right back, I promise."

As if understanding Hope's mouth curved up. Kalia smiled down at her when her fingers caught her index one, bringing it to her mouth.

"Speaking of your father, why are all Mikaelson men so adamant in proving that they're the alpha male?"

The only answer she got was a giggle, a sound that made Kalia smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you liked this chapter and would like to see more of this story please leave a review. I worked really hard on this.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	13. i belong to the church of your name

**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

" **How much longer are we gonna be stuck in this freaking place?"**

"I don't know."Josh replied, leaning against the wall, rubbing a tired hand over his face."It feels like we've been here for a million years. I can't even think straight, i'm so freaking hungry."

"We're _all_ hungry."Gia sighed, staring out into the compound, watching as her vampire friends chatted amongst themselves all while keeping an eye on the wolves that were left."The wolves are looking at us as if we're a piece of meat and we're stuck hiding in hallways because we can't fight back."

"Marcel said-"

Josh cut himself off when the sound of a heartbeat hit his ears.

He inhaled sharply, feeling relief because it was human which meant that blood was pumping through veins. Fresh, warm blood that he could _almost_ taste. The two hungry vampires turned around just in time to see Kol standing at the top of the hallway stairs. He offered them a smug smile when he saw them and made his way down the stairs, carrying the book he had gotten from Rebekah's room.

"Don't mind me, darlings, just passing through."He sing songed, smirking at them as he swaggered passed them."Good job on being protection detail, by the way, i'm still alive."

"Why are we protecting this...idiot?"Gia spat at Josh, gesturing to Kol."We need _blood_."

Kol's smirk dropped and he turned around, narrowing his eyes." _Excuse me_ , i'm an Original...sort of. Once I get my body back, which i'm working on, by the way, i'll return to being one of the most _powerful_ beings in this world. I'm a _Mikaelson_."

"You don't look so untouchable to us." Gia hissed at him, stepping closer, eyes on his neck."You look like food."

"You come _anywhere_ near me, and i'll give you a headache that will last a century." He threatened, eyes darkening as he dared them to take a step closer.

"It'll be worth it."

The two vampires shared a look, a look that Kol recognized as _hunger_ , before they turned towards him and began moving closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You're human. We're vampires. Hungry vampires."Gia sighed, not threatened by him."It's time for you to be the victim."

Kol stepped back as the two vampires advanced upon him, clutching his book in his hand as his back hit the wall. But he showed no sign of feeling threatened by them, instead he just chuckled and shook his head. Just as the two vampires came within touching distance from him he held up the book carefully and, using all his human strength he could muster, he hit Josh across the face with the book, sending the hungry vampire sprawling across the ground. He quickly turned back to Gia, whose fangs were extracting and eyes were turning blood red. A starved growl came from her as well as a protective glare from him hurting Josh.

"Still got it."Kol hummed to himself, chuckling when he heard Josh groan.

Kol held out his hand, curling his fingers into a fist and with a quick chant from him, Gia fell to her knees clutching her head, cries of pain coming from her as his spell began working. He smiled to himself when blood dripped from her nose and eyes due to how painful the spell was. She screamed in pain, screwing as Kol flicked his wrist, sending her flying backwards into the wall, knocking her out a moment later.

"With an attitude like that, love, I don't think you're going to last a century."

He straightened, picking up his book again before he stepped over the two vampires, ready to move up the stairs that led him back to Kalia's bedroom.

 _She's going to love hearing this._

But just before Kol could make his way up the stairs a young man stepped in front of him.

A wolf.

 _Wolves...great._

"Can I _help_ you?"

The wolf didn't reply, instead he just looked to his left and a second later more wolves appeared. Kol raised an unamused eyebrow when six wolves appeared, crowding around him, looking at him as if he were something that disgusted them. He looked around him, sighing in a bored manner when they didn't speak, just continued to look at him. He never did like wolves, ever since his younger brother Henrik had been killed by one. He _despised_ werewolves and had made that clear over his long life, even to his hybrid brother who had never really said anything about it.

"Okay, this wasn't fun, let's _never_ do this again."

Kol shook his head and walked forward, about to go up the stairs again but, once more, a wolf stepped in front of him.

"In 1912 you and a bunch of witches killed five wolves from my pack for _sport_. One of which was my great grandfather."

"I was kinda out of control back then, mate."Kol shrugged, watching the wolf carefully, as well as the two behind him."But i'm sure he started it. I _never_ pick a fight."

"Tell that to the seven wolves that died in the crossfire protecting their pack when _you_ decided to declare war in 1909."Another wolf piped up, eyes flashing amber when he looked over at Kol."They were my _family_ fighting for their own and you killed them, too."

"It was over a century ago, love, i'm pretty sure it's time to get over it."

The wolf flashed his eyes at him, glaring at him when Kol smiled."I don't think so."

Kol could easily take down a wolf or two by his own hand but the six wolves that were cornering him were too strong together. He couldn't take them all on. This was a time when he missed being an Original. As an Original they wouldn't have come up against him and being powerful he could have easily taken them all down in a matter of seconds. Now he would be lucky to knock one out but all six of them wasn't something he could do, it would take a lot from him, too.

 _I really hate wolves._

"You crossed us and now it's time for you to pay."

Kol chuckled, hands behind his back, fingers tapping against his book as he mocked."I don't think so."

"No?"The wolf laughed, as did the others."You and what army?"

Kol's smile didn't falter but his eyes left the wolf's and landed over his shoulder. The wolf was grabbed from behind and the five turned quickly to see their friend on the ground, knocked out. And standing over him stood a smiling Kalia, though her fangs were extracted, blood red eyes staring at the wolves.

"Me."

The wolves growled at her when she lunged for the one in the middle, tackling him to the ground. Kalia snapped his neck before he could make another move, ducking when another wolf jumped for her, kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. One wolf went for Kol and she flashed in front of him, catching his wrist before he could hit the witch and she head-butted him, sending him backwards. Kol's smile dropped when the other wolf backhanded Kalia across the face, his eyes flashing.

His eyes widened as the two wolves knocked her feet out from underneath her and the two lunging for her neck, hungry growls ripping from their throats when she cried out.

"AHHH!"

Her eyes went wide, a painful expression replacing her confident once as a whimper fell from her lips.

" **KALIA!"**

He reached out, fist clenched and the two wolves flew backwards and he quickly flicked his wrist, snapping their necks.

They dropped Kalia and Kol quickly moved, catching the blonde just before she hit the ground. He fell to his knees with her, teeth grinding together painfully as he heard her whimper again in pain, her face pale as she stared up at him.

"No!"

Kol grasped her chin and turned her head to the side, eyes landing on her wounded skin.

She had two wolf bites on her neck.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review if you want more of Kalia and Kol.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	14. baby, can you see through the tears?

**A/N Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **1372**

" _ **Come on, sweetheart, say it."**_

 _Blue eyes blinked innocently up at the feared Original vampire who was kneeled down in front of the twelve month old._

" _K-O-L. It's not that difficult."Kol leaned down and brushed her cheek, sending her a charming smile to encourage her._

" _Say it. You are already too late to be speaking, sweet."_

 _At him emphasizing his words and making hand gestures, the twelve month old Kalia giggled, stuck out her tongue and turned back to her toys, picking up her horse and began to play with them. She hummed to herself and picked up the knight, making the horse run towards the knight and knock him down. She giggled again, blue eyes sparkling as she knocked down the knight again, making Kol chuckle. Kalia adored her horse, and she never allowed the knight to win against it. She would sit for hours and amuse herself with her horse, and would sometimes cry until Kol came and played with her._

" _Kalia?_

 _He got no response from the child, all he got was a giggle as she knocked down the knight again._

" _Kalia?"_

" _You have the attention span of a fish, you do know that, right?"Kol shook his head in annoyance, standing up when she took no notice of him."Good riddance. I'll ask my pretty witch if she can do something to speed this along."_

" _Nora?"Kol called out, expecting the witch to come running like she always did. He frowned when he got no response and sighed, forcing his voice to turn smoother."Nora, sweet?"_

 _He glared at the door when nobody responded."Where is she?"_

 _His eyes flickered between the door and the baby, wondering if he could leave her alone for a moment while he punished the witch for ignoring him. She had become jealous of how much time he had been spending with the baby and had been reluctant to do any spells for him._

 _He sighed, turning towards the door._

" _Nik!"_

 _A moment later a gush of wind hit Kol and he turned to his left to see his brother standing beside him. He rolled his eyes as Klaus smirked at him, blue eyes sparkling with cheekiness as his gaze flickered between the baby and his youngest brother._

" _What is it? Gotten bored of the baby already?"_

" _No. I want you to watch her for a moment."_

" _What?" Klaus asked, smirk fading._

" _Rebekah and Elijah are out and I need you to keep an eye on her for a second. I need to find out where my witch went to."_

 _Klaus looked over at the playing child before he sighed and nodded."Fine."_

 _He nodded at his brother and turned to the baby, smiling softly."Be good, sweetheart."_

 _Kol smirked at Kalia, who looked a little bothered about being alone with the elder brother before he turned and left. She watched after him for a moment before turning back to her knight, picking him up again._

" _What are you playing with, sweetheart?"_

 _Klaus moved over to her, watching as she toyed with the knight in her hands._

 _And he stepped right on her horse._

 _Her eyes widened as her horse smashed to pieces underneath his foot, crushing into a dozen pieces. Her eyes widened as she watched and she slowly raised her head and looked up at Klaus. He turned his head and looked down at her, a small smile curving at his lips as he looked down at the baby. He didn't seem to notice that he had just crushed her favorite toy, her little horse, underneath his foot._

 _The horse was her entire world and Klaus had no clue that he had just shattered it to pieces._

" _Something wrong, love?"_

 _Her little body shook as she stared at him, her face going pale._

" _Kalia?"Klaus frowned, stepping closer, leaning down._

" _K-Kol! Ko-ol!"Kalia cried out as Klaus advanced upon her, tears filling her eyes and running down her cheeks."Kol!"_

 _Not even a second later a gush of wind hit Klaus and he turned to see his brother standing there, a panicked look on his face. Kol looked around for any threat before he flashed over to the child and picked her up, hushing her as best he could. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out in almost pain. Her cheeky smile was gone and the light in her eyes had died as she continued to cry against him, little arms locking around his neck as she looked away from Klaus._

" _It's all right, darling. Kol's here."_

" _What did you do?" Kol asked as she clung to him as if he were a life line. He frowned as her crying only got louder and watched as she pointed at Klaus' foot. He pursed his lips when he saw the broken pieces of her horse."She adored that horse! Why did you do that?"_

" _I didn't do anything to the little-"_

" _Watch your language!"Kol hissed at his brother, wiping Kalia's cheeks and rocking her back and forth."Just stay away from her."_

" _I didn't do anything!"_

" _Keep that in mind in future!" Kol growled at Klaus, picking up Kalia's smashed horse."I'll fix this, Kalia."_

" _ **Kalia!"**_

* * *

" **Kalia!"**

Kalia's eyes snapped open at the sound of her being called.

"Finally!"

She inhaled sharply, feeling as if her throat was made of sandpaper, as she looked around her. The home she first lived in had been torn away and she instantly recognized the front room that she was in, laying on one of the couches. She looked up to see Kol sitting on the coffee table next to the couch, a worried look on his face as he held a wet cloth in his hands. He seemed relieved that she was awake and it made her stomach flutter. She had only seen him that worried a handful of times over the years.

"Are you all right, love?"He asked, patting her forehead with the cloth."You've been out for a while."

"Klaus smashed my horse, I remember now."Kalia whispered, eyes hooded as she sat up with a wince.

"Such a horrid first memory, sweet. I think that was when you began to hate him."Kol shook his head with a roll of his eyes."I forced my witches to fix that for you and it wasn't long before you got bored of it."

"How bad do I look?"

Kol tilted his head with a smirk."I'd still shag you."

"Can you be anymore juvenile?"

"Of course I can, love."

Kol's smile fell as his eyes drifted over to the bites on her neck and noticed that they had gotten worse. He had tried to call his brother but he had gotten no answer and he guessed that Klaus was with Finn. Kalia had been slipping in and out of conciseness for hours, mumbling nonsense as if she thought she were in a different time and somewhere else. He knew that Hope's blood would be able to heal her and her suggested taking a little bit from his niece without it harming her but Kalia wouldn't let him. He broke out of his thoughts as he saw Kalia's face fall and going even more pale than it already was.

"I don't feel so good."

"Then let me take a little blood from-"

"No!"Kalia raised her voice, causing her to go into a coughing pit. Kol rubbed her back as she gathered herself."She's a child. I'm not doing that."

"You're so moral…i hate that. If I were in my Original body-"

"You'd force me to drink some of her blood. But you're not so I won't."

"I will be soon, love. I've got the spell ready."Kol said to her, brushing her hair from her face."All I need is a witch. And I'll show you just how powerful I am while I tear the heads from those bloody wolves who bit you."

Kalia, despite her pain, laughed."If I make it."

His jaw clenched at her words and his eyes darkened. Kol Mikaelson didn't know what love was and he didn't feel much but he was very fond of the girl he had brought up, the girl he had named, the girl he had taught how to read and write, and he wasn't ready to lose her. She wasn't leaving him. He wouldn't allow it.

"You will."He hummed, cupping her cheek in his hand."You should rest, darling. Kol'll take care of you. He always does."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell into blackness.

* * *

 _ **Mary Alice and Astrid chanted over and over, trying their hardest to finish the task they had been set by Kol.**_

 _But each time they chanted and tried to turn the dagger gold sparks would hit them and almost harm them. Nothing seemed to work and the longer they took on the dagger the more angrier Kol got whenever he found out that they had failed each time. They hissed in pain when the sparks burned their fingers, causing them to drop the dagger and it clattered on the ground as lamps shattered and glasses crashed to the ground. They cried out in shock, jumping back, holding their wounded hands to their chests just as Kol walked in._

" _You've been working on this for weeks and my family goes even more insufferable during the holidays."Kol spat, taking off his gloves and slamming his hands town on the table to calm himself before he walked over to the witches."We need to finish."_

" _We've tried everything, Kol."Mary Alice sighed."We need a bigger diamond."_

 _"There is no bigger diamond."He calmly said, eyes darkening at her._

 _She put down the small diamond and put her hands behind her back before she said."There may be. That gossip Genevieve had a rumor that the dowager Folly keeps a massive gem hidden inside her mansion."Kol took off his coat as his eyes lit up in interest at her words."That's why she never leaves. She's worried someone will steal it."_

 _"She never leaves, you say."_

 _"Only once a week, for a Sunday Mass."Astrid said to Kol, her eyes narowing when as she saw the smirk on his face."Don't you harm her! She is innocent."_

" _Oh, I won't harm her, love, you have my word."Kol grinned at the witch before he turned around to the entrance and purred."Kalia, darling."_

 _Their eyes widened at the sound of Kol calling on his infamous ward._

 _Mary Alice gasped as the sound of humming hit her ears along with the sound of heels. They witnessed Kol's lips curve up into a happy grin at the sound. The witches stepped back in nervousness as the infamous Kalia entered the playroom, humming happily, hands behind her back as she sauntered over to her guardian, ringlets bouncing around and her long dress flowing around as she twirled around._

" _Do you like her new dress? She tore it off of a body/" Kol said, waving his hand at Astrid when she opened her mouth. His eyes were on his sister as he held out a hand, fingers interlacing with hers as he wrenched her close._

" _Kol..."_

" _There's my girl."_

 _Kalia looked up at him, eyebrow arching, silently asking what he wanted._

" _Kol, don't."Mary Alice begged._

 _He ignored her._

" _Want an early Christmas present, love?"_

 _The two stared at each-other, smiles growing wider as the witches watched on with nervous looks._

* * *

" **There she is."**

Kalia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Kol's soothing voice.

"You were screaming."Kol explained how she was resting against him, her head on his shoulder."So I did what I did when you were little, love. But don't tell anyone."

Kalia laughed but soon stopped when she began to cough. She whimpered as she began to feel hot but cold at the same time and sweat coated her forehead. Kol patted her forehead again with the damp cloth and hushed her as she whined painfully.

"The bite's are working faster than it would if it were just one. If Nik doesn't get here soon you'll...you'll die, darling."

"I know."

Kol smiled down at her."Such a smart girl, aren't you?"

" _But_ you're not going to because he'll get here. If there's anything you can trust Nik with it's a dramatic entrance."Kol chuckled, patting her head with the damp cloth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head."He'll be here. Just hang on a little longer."

"You've been my life all my life."Kalia whispered, tears filling her eyes as she nuzzled against Kol's shoulder."It killed me when you died."

"I know, love. I saw."Kol brushed her hair from her eyes as he looked down at her. He had no clue how to comfort anyone because he had never done it before so he just did what he done when she was a child. He just held her."I saw everything."

"And you've just come back and now i'm leaving."She whimpered against him, tears running down her cheeks as she clung to him like she had when she was a child."I don't want to die, Kol."

She didn't want to leave him. Kalia loved Kol with everything she had, heart, body and soul and she would die a hundred times over if it meant his safety. She had just gotten him back and she was going to lose him to death. Just like before. Her lower lip wobbled as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobs coming from her. She hadn't cried since he died and now she was it was as if she couldn't stop.

She hated being weak and she was helpless at the moment.

Kol hushed her as she sobbed into his shoulder, telling her that she wasn't going to die but she knew that she was.

She was going to die.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die-"

"You're not going to die, love."Kol smirked down at her, brushing her years away."You're a Mikaelson. Mikaelson's stay and haunt the world forever and we don't die. Even if we do we come back."

His fingers stroked her cheek as he calmed her down. Her eyes became heavy as he whispered to her."You're not going to die."

That was the last thing she heard as she fell into a harsh slumber.

Kol jumped slightly at the sound of his phone ringing. He took it out and saw that it was his brother. He gently moved Kalia back down onto the sofa and stood up, walking away. He answered the call, bringing the phone to his ear.

" _What the hell is all the messages for? Is Hope all right?"_

"My niece is just fine. She's playing around with her dolls. But Kalia's dying."

Kol heard Klaus stop walking and his voice dropped do a dangerous whisper. _"What did you just say?"_

"A bunch of your bloody wolves bit my Kalia. Twice. And she's _dying_ , Nik. The bites are working fast."

Klaus paused for a long time and Kol could almost see how his expression had fallen to panic. _"...i'll be there soon. I managed to beat Finn to the point he broke the spell. Davina had a hand in helping. And I also have something for you she could do."_

"What?"

" _Meet me at the compound in a few moments...and bring your coffin."_

* * *

 _ **"You're a monster!"**_

 _Kalia smiled happily, licking blood from her fingers as she looked over the dead bodies."Thank you."_

 _Kol chuckled, taking out a handkerchief from his coat and passed it to his ward."She didn't know how the dowager looked like, best is to kill them all."_

 _Kalia nodded, wiping the blood that streaked her face. Dozens of bodies were scattered around the church, some with their heads torn off or hearts torn out, some even missing their eyes._

 _The witches held their hands over their noses to stop the smell of the corpses hitting their senses. It was a horrid, bloody picture that they feared they'd never rid of. Kalia and Kol stood happily, the guardian wiping blood from Kalia's cheek and popping it into his mouth._

 _He laughed at his ward's white dress that was torn and messy with blood._

 _"She knew she didn't look like the altar boy."_

" _I enjoyed him."Kalia drawled, her face now clear from blood._

 _"She was parched."Kol glared angrily at the young witch, almost close to snapping her neck when he saw her glaring at Kalia._

 _Kol held his hand out to his ward who took it. He led her town the steps, the two avoiding the bodies and puddles of blood."Don't ruin your pretty shoes, darling."_

 _He turned to the witches, smiling happily._

" _Well, we're off to a family dinner now. I'll see you tonight."_

 _"We're not helping you."Astrid spat at the Original._

 _Kalia's blue eyes darkened and she dropped the handkerchief on the ground."You must help or the next person crying out for mercy will be your mother as I make you watch, darling."_

 _Astrid swallowed thickly as Kalia's fangs extracted for a moment before her human face returned. Kol smirked proudly, watching as she used the glare that he had taught her as a child._

 _He never tired of her loyalty._

 _Mary Alice placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder, pulling her back, eyes on Kalia."We've come this far, Astrid."_

 _The witch sadly nodded and Kol grinned._

" _I'll see you later, loves. Come, Kalia."_

 _The two walked off._

* * *

" _ **Kalia?**_

" **Kol?"**

"Better, love."Kalia opened her eyes to see Klaus standing over her, hands behind his back."How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

Klaus took that moment to look over her.

Her forehead was coated with sweat and her lips were white along with her pale face. The bites looked horrid, they were a dark color as well as red and she was shaking. She was almost at death's door. If this had happened to her a few years ago he would have laughed as he watched her die but seeing her like that now made him feel uneasy. She had become his best friend, his soundboard and his confidant. She meant something to him, she was _family_. And she meant something more to his brother which meant that she was forever under his protection.

"You look it."

"Charming."Kalia smiled despite her pain, vision hazy as she looked up at the hybrid."Are you going to help me or what?"

"You do deserve it."

"I've been taking care of your daughter all day, I do deserve it." Kalia whispered, eyes becoming hooded.

"Come here."

Klaus sat down, grabbing Kalia's hand and gently pulled her up. He then bit into his wrist, pulling her up against him, her back to his chest. She was heavy against him because she couldn't carry her weight but it meant nothing to him. She moaned painfully as she rested against him, her vision becoming more hazier as she tried to see. She smelled blood. Klaus' blood. He brought his wrist to her mouth and she reluctantly parted her lips and drank.

As soon as it touched her tongue she felt better.

Kalia's fingers locked around Klaus' wrist to keep it to her mouth and she eagerly took more.

"That's it, love."Klaus whispered, brushing stray locks from her face as she hungrily fed from him.

She pulled away from his wrist a few seconds later.

Kalia no longer felt heavy or ill. She could now tell the difference between fantasy and reality. She felt better than she had in ages. Kalia touched her neck, ready to touch the bites that had sighed her death warrant. But she felt nothing, just smooth skin and her hair. She looked up, her eyes widening in shock and flashed over to the mirror, looking at her neck. The was nothing there.

The bites were gone.

She felt amazing.

Kalia laughed to herself and turned around, meeting Klaus' eyes. A real smile curving at her lips, a thankful smile.

"Thank you."

Klaus offered her a small smile. A genuine smile."Of course."

"Doesn't my girl look better?"

Kalia froze at the sound of the voice.

A familiar voice.

She quickly turned around to see a figure hidden by the shadows.

The sound of feet came closer and she waited in anticipation. Klaus smiled to himself, seeing the look of hope in her eyes as she waited to see the person. The figure emerged from the shadows and Kalia's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the body.

It was him.

It was Kol.

In his Original body.

 _It can't be._

"Kol?"

The Original vampire held out his arms, a proud smirk curving at his lips.

"In the flesh. Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter and if you're happy that the Original Kol is back please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	15. never forget that we were built to last

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Present**

" **Say it."**

"I-"

Kol pulled the werewolf's head out of the water, giving him time to gasp for air before he leaned down and hissed into his ear."Say it or you'll be joining your friend in hell."

He didn't give the wolf time to process his words because a second later his head was pushed into the water fountain again. He fought against the Original desperately but was no match for Kol. The youngest Mikaelson brother smirked to himself as he overpowered the wolf, relishing in being returned to his Original body. He had enjoyed his magic and wished he could combine the two but nothing compared to being one of the most powerful creatures in the world. And he was one of the most powerful as well as feared, he was a close second to his hybrid brother.

Kol Mikaelson was the wildest of the Originals.

And he was proud of it.

"Kol-"

"Give me a moment, darling. I'm just punishing the other wolf who bit you and you know how I just _hate_ being interrupted."Kol cut off the blonde standing on the railing, walking back and forth."Unless you'd like to be punished too- _actually_ i'd enjoy that and I know for a fact that you would too."

Kalia rolled her eyes but went quiet, knowing that he was telling the truth about how he hated being interrupted. She went back to walking across the railing then back as she watched him. Klaus had left them alone to get reunited and had gone off to Marcel's with Hope and his family. Elijah had soon followed but Rebekah had come to check in first to make sure that she was okay before she also followed. Rebekah had always been protective of Kalia ever since she was a baby and the younger blonde had always appreciated that.

Kol pulled the werewolf's head from the fountain again, smirking as he continued to gasp for air."Say you're sorry."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Good boy."

Kol easily picked the wolf up by his collar and threw him across the compound, making him smash against the staircase. He held out his hand and quickly caught the knife Kalia sent his way."It's time for your true punishment."

Kol began to saunter towards where the wolf was but he was stopped by a body jumping in front of him. Another wolf.

"Don't touch him."

"Or what?" Kol smirked."You'll make me?"

"Yeah."

Kol's lip curled up into a sneer as he stared down the wolf in front of him, his dark eyes darkening dangerously, almost turning black at the thought of being challenged."I'd love to see you try, mate."

The wolf smirked and stared at Kol before, all of a sudden, his fist flew at Kol's face.

But it didn't even touch the Original.

Kol caught his fist before it touched his jaw and he squeezed his hand, snapping his fingers in half before he twisted his wrist, sending the wolf to his knees.

Kalia stopped her walking across the railing and turned, eyes landing on the two below her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kol's expression. He was angry, something that was much more frightening than his usual deadly mood. Kol rarely got angry and the reason he was angry was because he despised wolves ever since his younger brother had died at the hands of one. Kol Mikaelson was even more feared than he usually was when he got angry. Kalia had only seen him like this a handful of times and she feared the day that it happened again. The wolf didn't even have time to defend himself because Kol's hand reached out and his long fingers locked around his neck.

"You should know better than to challenge an Original."Kol hissed, nails slicing the skin on the wolf's neck, blood running down his fingers.

The wolf choked as he was lifted up into the air, his feed dangling helplessly. He choked, fingers clawing at Kol's hand as he tried to tear his hand from his neck but it was no use, Kol was far too strong.

Kalia felt a flutter in her stomach as she watched.

Butterflies.

She had missed his Original body.

She watched as Kol squeezed the wolf's neck to tight that his head rolled off of his shoulder and on to the ground near Kol's feet. She winced as some blood splattered on his expensive shoes, knowing that he would be upset about it. The body slumped to the ground, landing next to the head and Kalia looked to the right to see the other wolf cowering in the corner. Kol lifted his head and looked over at him, his dark eyes narrowing dangerously at the wolf who looked terrified.

"Run."

The wolf didn't have to be told twice.

He scrambled out of the compound, dodging Kol.

Kalia smiled.

He was a monster, yes, but he was _her_ monster.

"Oh, it's good to be me again."Kol sighed happily as his he watched the wolf scramble away, running out of the compound."I'll let him think he'll live to see tomorrow."

He looked up at her and beckoned her down."Come, darling."

Kalia wasted no time.

She let herself fall forward and a few seconds later she was standing in front of Kol.

He tilted his head and looked at her, the expression on his face telling her that he could almost read her thoughts. She had finally gotten her Kol back. She had been happy when he had returned in the other body but having the Original Kol standing in front of her, his smirk on his face and the cheeky look on her eyes made her smile. He was back. And she would be damned if she ever let anything take him from her again.

"It's Christmas, sweetheart."Kol drawled into her ear, his large hands settling on her hips before he wrenched her close against him. His lips curled up into a smile when she gasped, her teeth sinking into her lower lip to stop her own smile."What did you wish for?"

"You."

"And i'll happily grant that wish."Kol smirked, leaning down and capturing Kalia's lips with his own.

Kalia sighed against him when his familiar lips met his own.

Roughly.

He kissed her as if he wanted to consume her but still destroy her at the same time, as if he wanted to burn the world around her and keep just the two of them.

This was definitely Kol.

Kalia inhaled sharply when his teeth bit down on her lower lip, causing her to part them then he slithered his tongue into her mouth while he backed her against the wall behind her. His left hand came up and cupped her cheek while his right dove into her hair, fingers tangling in her long locks, fisting them in his fingers before he tugged her head to the side, deepening their kiss. She sighed against him again, her fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket and pulling him impossibly closer, her mouth moving against his.

She followed him when he pulled away, her lips searching for his again but he cupped her cheek again, touch telling her that he was in charge. Kol had always been dominant and that was what she loved most about him, she always felt safe with him despite the fact he was infamous for his vicious acts.

She opened her eyes, blue orbs meeting his dark ones.

"Have you missed me, darling?"

She numbly nodded, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she stared up at him.

"Good."He smirked, tilting his head, fingers brushing her cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her one more time.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

 **Three Years Ago—Denver**

" **Can we get a dog? Jeremy's one is so cute."**

"No."

"Please?"

Kol grabbed Kalia's wrists and pulled her up against him, his voice darkening."Ask me again, darling, I dare you."

Kalia's lips curved up into a teasing smile and she leaned closer, her lips brushing Kol's."Can we get a dog?"

He stared at her, his eyes almost black and his lips curled up into a sneer before he let her go, chuckling loudly as he walked forward, her following him. Kalia giggled, biting her lower lip to stop her laughter from getting louder as she trailed behind him, eyes on the bat in his hand as he led the way. They had been in Denver for a few weeks, watching over Jeremy Gilbert at Klaus' orders and, though they weren't happy with it, Kol had gladly accepted because he would be coming face to face with Damon Salvatore again.

He hated Damon Salvatore with a burning passion.

And she hated Elena Gilbert.

It was a win/win.

"When are they supposed to be getting here?"

"Any moment Nik said. They left early. They should be coming for the boy soon."

"Am I allowed to hurt her?"

His thumb moved over her bottom lip harshly, making her inhale sharply."As long as you don't kill her. Nik wants her."

She nodded.

He turned back around and, fingers curling around the bat again, she saw him squeeze it when his eyes landed on Damon. The two were talking to her brother and Kalia smiled harshly when her eyes landed on the doppleganger. She had always hated Elena ever since she found out that she had daggered Rebekah as well as betraying Elijah. She hadn't hated Katherine until she had also betrayed Elijah by running off.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Elena cry out in shock.

"Damon!"Elena cried out, her smile falling as she moved backwards."It's Kalia and Kol!"

At Kol's nod, Kalia flashed over to Elena and backhanded her across the face, sending her back against the fence. Jeremy stepped forward to help his sister but she pushed him back, knocking him over and Damon hit with the bat before he could save the girl he loved. Elena cried out when Kalia picked her up with her jacket, pinning her against the fence and making her watch as Kol hit Damon again with the bat, it snapping in half due to the force.

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original and she's apart of the family!"Elena told her brother, fighting against Kalia.

"What the hell, man?" Jeremy cried out to Kol, a bloody wound on his head." _What the hell?_ "

"No hard feelings, mate."Kol smirked at Jeremy as he sauntered over to the bats and pulled out another one."But we're not buds!"

"You know, I'll never get used to aluminum but, hey, at least it won't break."

Kalia giggled, tightening her grip on Elena who was crying out for Damon. Kol hit Damon with the bat, smirking when he heard a snap from Damon's arm. The Salvatore brother groaned out in pain, trying to fight back but he couldn't. He was human compared to Kol's strength so he had no chance against Kol, and that was what made her smile.

"Damon, no!"

Kalia leaned down and whispered into Elena's ear."This is going to be fun."

Kol looked over at Kalia who was smiling happily at him finally getting his revenge on Damon. Kol had been upset after hearing about his brother's death because, despite their issues, he really did care for Finn in his own way. The two smiled at one another and Kol raised the bat again, hitting Damon across the face with it, snapping his neck. Damon went limp and he fell back, sprawled out across the ground.

"DAMON!" Elena cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Kol went to hit Damon again but Kalia's voice stopped him."Kol, your phone! It's Klaus probably."

Kol frowned and reached into his pocket. He sighed as he unlocked his mobile and saw a text from Klaus.

 _Call me ASAP – Nik_

Kol grabbed his bat and turned to Kalia."Come, love, we got something to do."

Kalia instantly let Elena go and nodded, walking over to Kol. She was upset about not being able to harm Elena more but she knew that Kol wouldn't let the two go that easily. He always had a plan to get his own way and she trusted that. Kol always had a plan B in mind just in case something went wrong with his first plan.

The two turned back to Elena and smirked as Kol toyed with his bat.

His other arm locked around Kalia's waist and he wrenched her close, whispering into her ear before he turned to Elena.

"We'll catch up to you later, darling."

Kalia smirked at Elena and turned back to Kol, the two walking off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
